


The Love We Miss

by awanderingmuse



Series: The Ways of Love [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Multi, Somewhat AUish I guess, The Author Regrets Nothing, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annabeth was killed by a bitter Roman soldier a few weeks after the Giant War was won, Percy went berserk with grief. Nico knew he needed to get to Percy immediately, when he felt her spirit pass into the Underworld. Nico didn’t think about the disastrous effects this could have on the camps. He had no way of knowing that this one event might reach far past the borders of the camps. Nico’s only thought was to find Percy. Nico wanted to support Percy, save him, let him know he wasn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NICO I

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here. I was like, oh I'll write cute Percico! Whoops, I killed Annabeth and apparently ruined everything. Awww but wouldn't it be cute if this happened while everything went wrong? And then I outlined it. And now I've got this monstrosity and I'm planning a sequel. Whoops.

 NICO POV

When Annabeth was killed by a bitter Roman soldier a few months after the Giant War was won, Percy went berserk with grief. Annabeth had been waiting for Percy in the common area. She had been planning on a nice afternoon of training and conducting cabin checks with him. They were just trying to do normal camp stuff.

They planned to eventually go live at Camp Jupiter. But, the peace between the camps had to solidify first. Octavin wanted to check his auguries to make sure the peace wasn’t destined to end in war. The Greeks wanted proof that the Romans wouldn’t attack anymore. You know little things like that.

Now that Annabeth was gone Percy probably wouldn’t go live at Camp Jupiter anymore.

Let’s get back to what Percy did. I’m told that all across Long Island the earth shook with Percy’s grief. Camp Half-blood flooded. A miniature hurricane blew around him. Everyone says the most gruesome part of Percy’s rage was the way he sucked every particle of water from the soldier’s body, leaving behind an ancient-looking, dry, withered husk.

I knew I needed to get to Percy immediately when I felt Annabeth’s spirit pass into the Underworld. I didn’t think about the disastrous effects this would have on the camps. I just concentrated on the fact that Percy needed me.

I was in Sri Lanka at the time, having run away from camp days after the war ended. I know. I, Nico di Angelo, am a coward. I just couldn’t stand seeing them happy. In light of Annabeth’s death that seemed like a terrible thing to say, but it was true.

Percy had tried so hard to make up for letting me be alone after the war. He’d spent lots of time checking up on me and defending me when other campers made fun of me. When I coldly rebuffed his efforts I knew it hurt his feelings. Leaving made me feel guilty because it would hurt him further. In the end, my leaving would not hurt him nearly as badly as staying hurt me.

So, I left with one last guilty thought towards abandoning Hazel and Reyna. Hazel was my sister after all and Reyna had become the closest thing I’d ever had to a friend. I knew they’d be okay, though. They were strong girls.

The bitter soul of the Roman soldier passed into the Underworld as I stepped into the shadow of one of Sri Lanka’s many shrines to shadow travel to my cabin. His anger over his own death and failure to see the Greeks defeated left a bitter taste in my mouth. It made me realize how many problems still existed between the camps.

Our general agreement to get along obviously hadn’t worked. Now our fragile peace was going to fall apart. There was no other possible outcome.

At the time, I had no way of knowing that this one event might reach far past the borders of the camps. I pushed the problem of the camps aside and focused on getting to Camp Half-Blood quickly. There was nothing that could be done about the shattered truce right now.

If I hadn’t realized that the situation was going to be bad back in Sri Lanka, the scene that greeted me at camp tipped me off. Most of the campers were running away from the cabins as the earth shook violently. No one had thought to try to stop Percy.

I looked around shivering, trying to find Percy. Winter in New York was significantly colder than in Sri Lanka. I wished I hadn’t left my aviator jacket in my room in the Underworld.

The destruction around me was bad and getting worse. The earthquake was shaking everything apart. The low spots of the camp flooded. Most terrifying of all, a small hurricane swallowed the already damaged Olympian cabins. I quickly ran towards the storm knowing that would be where Percy was.

My only thought was to find Percy. To support him, save him, let him know he wasn’t alone.

I caught a glimpse of Jason’s blonde head ushering some of the younger kids towards safety.

“Nico! Come help me get these kids to the Big House.” He yelled, probably trying to protect me from doing something dangerous like grabbing Percy and getting him out of here. That, of course, was exactly what I planned to do.

“Not what I’m here for, Grace.” I yelled back. I had my mission. If he didn’t know that, well then he didn’t know me as well as he thought he did.

I came to the wall of Percy’s personal storm. Wading into the hurricane felt a bit like jumping into the deep end of a pool when you couldn’t swim. I would know all about that.

Wind ripped at my hair and nearly knocked me off my feet. Salty rain pounded at my skin. Ignoring the sting I ran on.

Percy was always at the eye of his personal hurricanes. I tried to get to the center of the storm using my limited powers with the ground to anchor myself. 

“Oh, God’s no. No!” I heard the son of Poseidon howl before I saw him.

His voice was raw with grief, screaming like the damned. The sound of it froze me in my tracks. How could I interrupt something so personal?

That’s when the Aphrodite cabin nearly fell on top of me. I narrowly avoided it by shadow traveling a few feet forward, nearly getting blown away in the process. Stupid love gods, I thought vehemently as I continued running towards Percy.

The earth’s shaking became more violent, the hurricane force winds were getting stronger. Forget intruding on something personal. Percy was about to destroy the camp with his grief.

I had to get to Percy and take him somewhere else. Somewhere he wouldn’t regret destroying when he’d finally exhausted his rage.

I was so lost in moving forward and not getting hit by large chunks of cabin that I nearly fell on my face when I reached Percy. As I thought, he was sitting in the eye of the storm. His arms were cradling Annabeth gently.

The wind and rain were gone. Percy was hunched over Annabeth sobbing quietly, whispering something into her hair. Around us the storm wasn’t letting up. If anything it was getting worse.

I was suddenly reminded how powerful Percy really was. In his grief he was willing to destroy everything, and it was up to me to stop him. That thought scared me.

I might be in love. I mean have a crush on Percy, but he had also been my hero. Now it was my duty to stop the most powerful demigod I’d ever met. Great. How was I supposed to accomplish that?

I walked up and put a hand on Percy’s shoulder.

“Percy, come on man you’ve got to stop this.” I said gently. I guess I hoped he’d just stop if he knew I was there.

He didn’t react. He didn’t fight me. He didn’t hold Annabeth any more protectively. Not that he could. I don’t think he even knew I was there.

In the end that was okay. All I needed to get him out of here was physical contact. It would be even better if he would let go of Annabeth. I didn’t think having her body with us would help him calm down. Not for the long run, at least.

How was I going to do this? I quickly thought through a list of things I could do. When I thought of an answer I prepared to act. This was not going to go over well with Percy.

Using a disarming move I learned from a medieval knight in the Underworld, I forced Percy to let go of Annabeth. Quickly, I wrapped the shadows around us. As we faded into the shadows Percy tensed preparing to throw me off. Possibly even kill me.

He was mad with grief. I had no idea what Percy was capable of doing in that moment. The one thing I did know? When we got to our destination I was in for a major fight. At least I saved camp. Yeah?

 

**Ω**

 

For future reference it was a really bad idea to bring Percy Jackson, a son of the Sea God who was crazy with grief, to a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The moment we arrived he was fighting me with everything he had. Percy battered me with both words and fist. It was all I could do to defend myself.

Finally, he twisted my arm around and threw me into the ocean. My arm hurt a lot. The throw was hard enough that I was going to have some interesting bruises.

A wave rose up to swallow me. I used the waves shadow to travel back under a clump of trees on the island. I moved out from under them pretty quickly because the earthquake and storm had started up again. Coconuts were falling down around my head.

This storm was going to be worse than the one in Long Island. The waves were doing some sort of crazy dance on the shore. It was as if Percy was trying to pull the waves over the island and something was fighting him for control.

The wind was picking up again. I knew we’d have a full blown hurricane in moments. Worse of all, I couldn’t find Percy.

“Did he go into the water?” I wondered out loud. Then I realized how idiotic that question was. Of course he went into the water. Where else would Percy go?

I hadn’t felt so helpless since Bianca left for that quest. I wasn’t a good swimmer. Actually, I didn’t know how to swim at all. Those waves would drown me before I ever got to him.

Then a miracle occurred. Or it would be a miracle if the gods didn’t exist, if Poseidon weren’t Percy’s dad. Percy was literally spat out of the ocean and thrown onto the sand a few feet away from me.

I was on him before he could even get up. I wasn’t letting him go back into the ocean where I couldn’t save him.

Percy screamed curses at me. “I need to go, Nico. I have to get to her”.

He tried to fight me, but I stayed close and held on to him. I let him hit me. I didn’t care. I wasn’t losing Percy too. Camp Half-Blood couldn’t handle losing both Annabeth and Percy.

He raged and fought and roared and cried for what felt like hours.  The storm never let up.

“It’s okay, Percy. It’s going to be alright. It’s okay.” I whispered over and over again, like a prayer.

Finally, with both of us kneeling in the sand, Percy collapsed against me and sobbed. The storm stopped abruptly, leaving an eerie silence.

We didn’t speak. I don’t think Percy was capable of forming words in that moment and I knew that there was nothing I could say to help. I never let my hold go, but not because I feared what Percy would do. Not anymore.

Distantly I heard the twang of an arrow letting loose. In the corner of my eye I saw a winged shape. The next thing I knew Percy had been grazed on the arm by the arrow. I looked up again, to find the threat. Were the gods going to kill him for the destruction he caused at camp?

I looked in the direction the arrow came from. Cupid raised his bow in salute and disappeared. I wasn’t one to swear, but what the fuck was that. In my arms, Percy whimpered with exhaustion and pain. I tried to shift him a bit to get a better look at the injury.

“It’s going to be alright, Percy.” I murmured as I examined the wound. He whimpered again and passed out.

I was kind of glad for it. I didn’t know if the guy could go on much longer. Percy was bleeding heavily from the narrow wound. I took the long black strip of cloth off my stygian iron sword and wrapped it around Percy’s arm. I made sure to tie it tightly enough to stop the bleeding.

Still cradling Percy against my chest, I looked around and tried to figure out what to do next. At camp my main goal had been to keep him from destroying everything. I hadn’t really planned on their being an after to Percy’s fury.    

I didn’t think Percy was ready to go back to camp. I knew I wasn’t ready for a second round.

Camp Jupiter was even less of a possibility. If I couldn’t trust Percy around Greeks, I definitely couldn’t trust him around the people who had taken Annabeth from him.

I knew I had to take him somewhere. Percy needed medical treatment. He was already starting to bleed through my makeshift bandage. I had no idea what effect the amount of energy he expended on his storm would have.

From the waves I heard a voice say, “Let me take him.”

Standing in the surf was Poseidon. Even if I hadn’t met the Lord of the Sea before I would have known him. Percy looked a lot like his dad.

Poseidon was wearing his normal sea fisherman clothes, but his facial expression was grim. When he looked at Percy he softened with sympathy.

“Some time in the sea will help him.” My Uncle informed me.

What could I say to that? I nodded and struggled to stand while holding Percy. With a huff of amusement Percy’s father came forward to collect his unconscious son.

Before wading into the surf Poseidon turned back to me. He was wearing a grim expression once more.

“You need to go back to camp, Son of Hades.” He instructed me. “Percy is the only one who can truly create peace between the two camps after this attack. However, someone must keep the peace until Percy can come back. They’re going to need a leader, Nico.” He nodded to me and left, taking Percy with him.

For a moment I sat there dumbstruck and exhausted. My arm hurt where Percy had twisted it. It wasn’t broken, but it was definitely sprained. I wasn’t going to assume that it wasn’t something worse. I was so emotionally exhausted that I felt numb inside.

With a sigh I stood up. I brushed the sand off my knees and trudged up the beach to a palm tree. I was already exhausted from my fight with Percy. If Poseidon was to be believed there was more to do. Picturing Camp Half-Blood in my mind I stepped into the tree’s shadow and traveled back to Camp.

 


	2. Nico II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! I'm overwhelmed by the response this has gotten. Here and over on tumblr. I expected it to get like ten hits, maybe. It's gotten over a hundred hits here and notes on tumblr. Thanks so much for reading! *hugs everybody who reads this*

I stumbled from the shadows of Hades cabin to the sound of shouting. I looked toward the commotion to see Jason perched on top of the rubble of the Zeus cabin. A group of furious campers were yelling at him on the ground below. Clarisse and Malcolm lead the mob.

Piper and Leo guarded the base of the pile. Piper was trying to Charmspeak the campers into calming down. Leo seemed to be taking a more practical approach. His hands were lit with fire, a warning to anyone who got too close to Jason.

Energy course through me with the rush of anger I felt. How dare they blame Jason for this! Surely, after all Jason had done for us they knew he was too good to be involved.

“Hey!” I yelled to the campers, jogging towards them. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

While everyone turned to me I called up a troop of skeletons to guard Jason, Piper and Leo. They would protect them if this went badly.

I knew the second the campers discounted me as unimportant. I had expected it, but it still stung. Now I knew for sure I was in for the second fight of the day. Wonderful.

“Romans killed my sister! He’s Roman!” Malcom yelled. Some other Athena kids agreed loudly before charging the line. They were quickly disarmed by the skeletons.

The other campers paused, sizing me up as a new threat. Clarisse growled and charged me yelling, “He spends time at the Roman camp. He’s with them!”

My arm wasn’t going to let me fight someone as strong as Clarisse. I was going to have to get creative here.

I waited for her to get close before pulling a large, jagged shard of obsidian from the ground. Clarisse tripped, landing on her hands and knees. Skeletal hands popped out of the ground to hold her down. I stepped forward and kicked her spear out of her reach.

As Clarisse sprawled on the ground I pulled one last trick with my powers. I was sure I was going to pass out as soon as this confrontation was over.

I drew just a little bit on everyone’s fear of the things that hide in the dark, just enough to ensure they didn’t mess with me, and squared my shoulders.

“This is stupid.” I informed my audience, gesturing to Jason’s captivity. Thank the gods he had the sense to not do anything but nod slightly.

“Jason didn’t kill Annabeth. The guy who did is dead. Percy killed him right before he tore down camp. I felt it happen.”

The campers eyes widened at that little bit of news. Apparently word about my freaky ability to sense death hadn’t gotten around.

“Now I’m telling you, Jason had nothing to do with this. If he did, he’d be dead too.” I gestured to the destroyed cabins. “There’s your proof of how thorough Percy was.”

“Stop this angry mob shit. It’s only going to get more people killed. You want to avenge Annabeth? Then figure out who really is at fault. I guarantee it’s not the entire legion. If it were? We would still be at war. Understood?”

No one said anything. They were all staring at me in shock. Like they couldn’t believe that I’d dared to put them in their place. Hopefully they had also realized I was right. I wasn’t overly optimistic.

Tiredly, I let Clarisse up and had the skeletons let the Athena kids go. I didn’t dismiss the dead from their duty to protect Jason, Piper and Leo though. I wasn’t an idiot.

Looking each of the campers in the eye I asked, “Any questions?”

Everyone remained silent. I sensed they were somewhat afraid of me. Even though, I already dropped the aura of fear. I didn’t expect their compliance to last.

Leo raised his hand like he wasn’t sure he was allowed to talk.

“Yes, Leo.” I said. Trying and failing to not sound put upon. It was hard. Right then I was hit with a fresh wave of exhaustion. My arm throbbed with pain to remind me I hadn’t done anything about it. I suddenly really wanted to take a nap.

“Where’s Percy?” Leo asked. Looking around like the son of Poseidon might pop out from behind a bush.

“Yeah.” Jason said, backing Leo up. “I saw you wade into the hurricane to go after him. Then you were both gone when the storm cleared. What happened?”

I frowned. I wasn’t sharing what happened on the island with the entire camp. It was bad enough that I was there for it. Grief was a private thing. Percy’s had been terrible to witness.

“I took Percy to a place where he couldn’t hurt anyone.” I said carefully. “You’ll probably hear about where we were on the evening news. They’ll say it was a scientific anomaly and all that.”

“After a while, Poseidon came and took Percy into the ocean. He said he could help. I don’t know when he’ll be back. Uncle Poseidon promised Percy would come back though.”

I felt like I was rambling. Then again, I was injured and I did just expended large amounts of power. I was starting to feel like I might pass out.

Jason half jumped half flew down from his perch, passing over the other campers heads to stand in front of me. He clapped me on my uninjured shoulder. His expression was both proud and worried. I suddenly didn’t have enough energy to tell Jason not to touch me.

“Nico, you did the right thing.” He told me seriously. “Percy needed to get out of here for a while. Okay? You did well.”

I nodded. Wondering why my vision was swimming. That wasn’t normal. Was it?

Malcom came over and apologized to Jason. He said something about being angry about Annabeth and over reacting. Jason’s voice responded in a way that sounded accepting.

Jason’s hand was still on my shoulder. I know because I felt his grip tighten when I swayed away from him.

“You okay, Nico?” Malcom said, noticing the movement. I nodded. The movement made me sway forward this time. Suddenly, Malcom’s hand was tightly gripping my injured arm, holding me up. It hurt a lot.

I faintly heard myself cry out. Jason asked me what was wrong. I tried to tell him nothing was wrong, but I only managed a garbled groan. I remember falling forward, and Jason catching me, before I passed out.

 

**Ω**

I woke up disoriented. That tended to happen when I wake up after over using my powers. At first I thought I was still in the Labyrinth with Reyna and Coach Hedge. That wasn’t right though. The walls surrounding me were regular old dry wall, not stone.

Then I realized I was in the Big House. I had no idea what time it was. If I had to guess, I would say late because it was dark outside.

My arm was wrapped in ace bandages and hurting me. Someone from the Apollo cabin had placed it in a sling. That wasn’t why I had woken up though. I’d woken up because Frank was sitting at the foot of my bed, trying to write a note.

“Zhang.” I croaked. Apparently I really needed some water.

Frank looked up from his note and grinned. “Nico. Thank the gods you’re awake. I was trying to spell nuisance.”

I nodded. Some words were really difficult to spell regardless of which camp you were from. Frank tucked the note into his pocket. He saw that I had noticed the movement and said, “It’s best if there isn’t any evidence that I was here.”

“How’d you get in?” My voice rasped again. I wondered how long I’d been unconscious, but I didn’t think Frank knew that.

“I, um, flew in through an air vent.” He said imitating a bird. He looked ridiculous.

I coughed drily and Frank got up. “Here. Let me get you some water.”

Frank grabbed a cup from the nightstand and poured water into it from a nearby pitcher. I accepted the cup and took a sip. After swallowing the cool drink, I felt a bit more human. I could probably speak with him now.

“Why are you here?” I asked. “It’s not safe for you. The camp is completely under mob mentality right now. They’re about ready to march to war.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Frank replied quickly. His eyes turned sad. “I’m sorry about Annabeth. She was a great leader and a good friend.”

I looked at him suspiciously. “You know about Annabeth. How?”

Frank sighed and sat back down at the foot of my bed. He stared at a wall, gathering his thoughts. I silently waited for him to explain.

“We realized about nine this morning that a soldier, Erik, was missing. It wasn’t until much later that we realized he was planning to come here to,” He paused and swallowed heavily. I realized that Frank had thought of Annabeth as a friend. “do what he did.”

“By then we knew it was too late to stop him because we heard about the earthquake here. We knew that had to be caused by Percy.”

“Reyna and I decided we needed to find out if the camps would be able to keep thePeace. I’ve been here all day in the shape of bird. Nice moves by the way, with Clarisse.”

I ignored his praise.

“You’ve been spying.” I accused, keeping my voice toneless. In his position I’d do the same thing. I had done the same thing. But Frank didn’t need to be reminded of that.

“I know man. I’m sorry that we found it necessary. In my defense it was the safest option. Can you imagine the reaction if anyone knew you had communicated with us? You saw what the campers tried to do to Jason.”

I stayed silent for a bit staring at my blanket and thinking. Franks story brought up questions. Could there still be peace? How could we possibly achieve it? What would the Greeks do now? He let me think.

“You’re probably right.” I eventually agreed. “The Greeks are going to want vengeance Frank. We can be really temperamental, and well, one of our leaders was killed. On top of that Percy is completely out of action because of it. He’s the only person that they are likely to listen to.”

Frank nodded in agreement with my thoughts. “Is there any way we can fix it?”

I could tell he was uneasy talking about these problems with me. I wasn’t even semi-formally recognized as a camp leader. He probably wished he could discuss it with Jason.

Frank couldn’t do that for two reasons. No one was going to listen to Jason because he was Roman. And if Jason was caught talking to another Roman there would be trouble. After my little performance today, I was the next best person to go to.

“Fixing this is not going to be easy.” I told Frank. “If you really want to do something, you can figure out who in the Legion is responsible. I don’t know what will be done with them. But, seeing you actively try to find the people who did this may convince Camp Half-Blood every Roman isn’t evil.”

Frank sat down heavily, rubbing his face. “Reyna said as much. We’re already doing preliminary investigations. We haven’t let anyone know that it happened yet. Secrecy is probably best for now.”

There was a lull in the conversation when Frank suddenly said, “We aren’t going to be able to punish the people who did this as harshly as your camp is going to want us to. Doing so would be against the laws of Rome.”

I knew that was true. I also knew that it was too soon to worry about it.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” I told him. “Right now? Worry about finding them.”

Then I thought of what my uncle had said. “Besides, Poseidon says that the rift won’t be mended until Percy returns.”

At first Frank looked surprised that I had spoken with the God of the Sea. Then it faded into understanding. I guess he remembered what I had said to the camp. “Yeah, that makes sense. You hot headed Greeks are more likely to forgive us if he does. Like you said, the camp will do anything for Percy.”

I shot a poisonous look at Frank. Did he somehow know about my crush? Was he making fun of me?

Frank huffed a laugh. “Not going to work di Angelo. You’re sister has convinced me you’re actually a softie, and I know you like Mythomagic. I fully intend to play it with you when this over.”

He didn’t act like he knew how I felt about Percy. I assumed he didn’t and sighed at him. “We have to get there first.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way.” He laid a hand on my foot. I glared at him again and he let go pretty quickly. Why was everyone touching me today?

“You have a few more hours to sleep before they give you more ambrosia. You should take it.” His tone of voice had softened. “I need to get back to your sister. Hazel’s fine by the way. She’s been worried about you, since you left.”

I felt guilty about leaving all over again. I gave him a very slight smile. Glad that he knew Hazel would always be one of my first priorities.

Frank stood up to leave, refilling my cup of water on his way out. I laid back down to sleep when something occurred to me.

“Frank?” I called softly.

He turned from the window he was about to leave through. “Yeah?”

“Why were you trying to spell nuisance?”

I heard him chuckle from the shadows. “Hazel overheard Reyna and I discussing what had happened to Annabeth. I told her I was coming here to find out what the chances of peace were. Hazel ordered me, I mean actually ordered me, to find out if anyone knew if you were alright. I was just telling you to send us word when you had the chance because she was being a nuisance about it.”

I laughed. That sounded like Hazel. “Tell Hazel I’m fine, and not to worry. I’m too hardboiled to get seriously hurt.”

Frank smiled at my thirties terminology. “Sure thing, Nico.”

He bid me goodnight and left through the window. I fell back asleep pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inquiring minds, "hardboiled" simply means tough.


	3. PERCY III

PERCY POV

I woke up slowly. I’d been dreaming about taking a trip to the beach with Annabeth. The sky was grey like her eyes. Waves rolled gently on to the shore as we walked through the surf.

We were holding hands. Every little bit I leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek or lips or noes or neck. Whatever part of her I could get to, really. Annabeth would giggle at me and call me a Seaweed Brain.

It had been nice and peaceful. For some reason I wished it had continued.

Pulling myself to consciousness felt like pulling in a full net of fish. I blinked my eyes open and thought, Speak of the devil. A small sword fish swam by my bed. He gave me a look that told me he had heard me and took off through the open door that led to an abalone paneled hallway. That’s when I groggily realized I was underwater.

I groaned and sat up, holding my head in my hands. How had I gotten here? Think, I told myself as I slowly woke up. What were you doing last?

My mind reminded me. You were destroying camp and nearly killing Nico.

It all rushed back: the storm, the absolute pain of it all, holding Annabeth when she wasn’t really there anymore, and the fight on the beach. Oh, gods.

I wrapped my arms around myself, my fingernails digging into my bare ribs. Apparently I wasn’t wearing a shirt. I didn’t care. I just hugged myself tighter with tears leaking from my eyes to join the salty sea water. Annabeth was gone. I had never felt so lost.

That’s how Tyson found me. Staring at a wall, and trying to physically hold myself together. I’d stopped crying by that point, but only because I had no tears left.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug.

“I’m here, Brother.” He said squeezing me tight.

I was grateful that Tyson didn’t try to tell me it’d be okay. I felt like nothing would ever be okay again.

We sat like that before Tyson finally pulled away. He was hesitant like he was reluctant to even let me go that far. Eventually he said, “Daddy wants to see you.”

This was Poseidon’s kingdom then. I felt anger simmering underneath my skin. Later I would be livid that my father could be troubled to take me in after my world had ended, but couldn’t be bothered to save Annabeth. Right now I didn’t have the energy for it.

I nodded and climbed out of the bed. Looking down at myself, I realized that I was only in a fresh pair of boxers. The old clothes must have been covered in blood.

There was a black bandage on my arm. It didn’t feel injured though.

I gestured to the healed injury and asked Tyson what happened. My voice was rough with disuse.

“You were shot with an arrow.” Tyson informed me. “Daddy didn’t say who did it.”

“Okay.” I said looking around for a shirt and shorts. There were some clothes in a black dresser carved from lava rock. “I think it’s healed.”

I pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a green t-shirt with a grumpy whale on it. I decided I probably didn’t need shoes. The only ones available were Ancient Greek style sandals. They were the kind that went up to your knee. I wasn’t that desperate yet.

“Then I will take you to the palace healer when we are done with Daddy.” Tyson replied, standing up now that I was dressed. He indicated that I should follow him.

“Daddy is this way.” Tyson said leading me into the hall. We walked through winding corridors until we reached a large set, of pearl encrusted double doors. They had carvings of sea stuff on them, underwater battles, merlovers, hunting parties and things like that.

Tyson pushed them open and I found myself facing my father in an empty court. His throne was much more ornate than his fisherman’s chair on Olympus. As if he could be bothered to care what people thought of him here. A smaller throne that looked like a decorated clam sat next to it. I supposed that was Amphrite’s throne.

Poseidon wasn’t wearing godly clothes. Just his normal Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. I approached his throne and knelt, but I didn’t say anything. Poseidon would tell me why I was here when he was ready.

My father placed his hand on my shoulder. Startled by the physical contact I looked up to see sorrow clouding his green eyes.

“Stand, Percy.” He told me. I followed the order, unsure of his intent. I kept my eyes on my feet though. I couldn’t handle his pity at the moment.

Poseidon placed his other hand my other shoulder. He squeezed my shoulders tightly saying, “Look at me, Son.”

I did as he asked. I didn’t say anything though. I still didn’t know what I was supposed to say.

The whole situation reminded me of the first time I met Poseidon. How we both hadn’t quite known what to think of the other. We hadn’t known how to talk to each other then.

At the time I hadn’t been sure how a demigod was supposed to act around their godly parent. I kind of felt like that again. Even though I’d like to say Poseidon and I’s relationship had improved since then.

“There is much we need to talk about, Percy. Like the fact that you nearly destroyed Camp Half-blood. Zeus is not pleased about that. He believes you have become too powerful and fears what further growth of your power might mean.”

I hung my head in shame. Of course, I nearly killed everyone. How could I have done that? Poseidon squeezed my shoulders again and I looked up.

“But before we sit and talk you must know that you can stay here in my kingdom for as long as you need to heal. You are not to fully be blamed for you actions. Grief is a powerful emotion Percy, and emotion can be dangerous with something as volatile as the sea.”

I nodded, thankful for his attempt to comfort me. I was grateful that he too hadn’t asked me something dumb, like if I were okay. I really wasn’t. My family seemed to understand that.

Then the God of the Sea surprised by casually sitting on the marble floor. With his back against his throne, Poseidon gestured for me to join him on the floor. Hesitantly I sat.

Yeah, this is normal. I thought. Just me and the God of the Sea hanging out on the floor.

Poseidon’s laugh startled me.

“I said, thought, whatevered that out loud, didn’t I?” I asked.

“The water is keeping you from realizing it, but you expended too much energy with your storm. You may find your powers don’t come quite as naturally as you are used to. Or in some cases they come too naturally, it seems. You should get back to not doing it pretty quickly.” Poseidon promised.

“I hope so.” I mumbled, staring at my hands.

I didn’t want to think about the effects of the storm. It made me think about the storm itself and what caused me to do it. Then I felt guilty because I didn’t want to think about Annabeth.

“It’s actually pretty embarrassing.” I admitted.

“Esmeralda was rather offended when you called her the devil.” Poseidon said, mirth pulling at his mouth.

“The swordfish in my room? She’s a girl?”

My father nodded.

“I wasn’t calling her the devil.” I explained, “I was just thinking about fish and then there was a fish in front of me.”

Poseidon smiled at the incident. “Then you will have to explain that to her when you next meet her.”

Then the god of the seas face turned serious. I knew it was time for us to talk about why Zeus was angry at me, and whatever the other things were.

“Zeus thinks you are too powerful. In light of that he wants you stopped, in any way possible.”

Zeus wants me dead? I thought cynically. It must be Tuesday.

Well, at least my father didn’t pull any punches. I was surprised when I felt the familiar rise of fear for my life. Despite losing Annabeth, I still cared weather or not I lived. For some reason I hadn’t expected that.

I cleared my throat. “I, um, really hope there’s a ‘but’ to that statement.”

“However,” Poseidon continued, “many on the Olympian council feel you are an invaluable asset to both of the camps and Olympus. They believe that you should be allowed to live.”

“And you’ve managed to convince Zeus of that. So I’m free to go?” I asked hopefully.

“Perseus.” My father said sternly. “You completely destroyed nine out of twelve cabins at camp. The other three are severely damaged. The rest of camp has flood and earthquake related damages. All of Long Island has minor earthquake damages.”

“You maintained an earthquake and fairly large hurricane for almost an hour. Had I not restrained the tide, you would have drowned the small island you were on. Do not belittle what your grief wrought.”

“Yes, sir.” I said, subdued. Had I really done all that? Maybe Zeus was right. I was too powerful.

“Self-loathing will fix nothing, Percy.” My father reminded me. His tone had gentled. So it didn’t sound like a reprimand. “First we need to show Zeus that you do not intend to harm Olympus in any way. That you’re allegiance is to the Olympians. We will figure out where to go from there.”

“I can’t go back to camp?” I asked.

“Do you want to return to camp?”

I understood the rest of the question. Could I live somew

here that would constantly remind me of Annabeth? Something that felt a lot like panic blocked my throat at the thought. I forced myself to breathe.

“I don’t think I can do that right now.” I said quietly.

“For now, my realm is the safest place for you. In a week’s time we will go to Olympus and you shall have an audience with the Olympians. They will decide your fate. We will talk about where you should go next once this is over.” He reassured me.

“Alright.” I agreed, feeling very small. “I can handle that.”

“There is also the matter of the camps, Percy. While it does not have to be addressed immediately, you should know what is occurring there.”

“The praetors and Nico are doing their best to hold the truce together. You know the Greeks will not readily forgive what has transpired. I fear we are on the verge of another war. No one truly realizes it yet. But that is the direction I fear these events will take us in.”

“I have to deal with that too? Why can’t it be someone else?” I asked. I intended to sound angry. I just sounded exhausted.

“Both camps respect you, Percy.” My father said. “You are the leader of all demigods. It is your duty to keep both camps whole.”

I didn’t understand why I had to be the leader, but I got the basics. The peace between the camps was my responsibility. It was my job to mend the rift.

Once again saving the world was my problem. And I didn’t have Annabeth to help me this time around. My burden suddenly felt unbearably heavy.

“I don’t think I can do it.” I said.

Poseidon looked at me with sympathy.

“I have faith that you can.” He encouraged me. I’d never really been encouraged by my father before. It was a strange experience. Good, but strange.

“You don’t have to do anything immediately.” He continued. “We must deal with Olympus first.”

“Until then, let your heart and body mend. Tyson will stay with you. No one here will harm you. Though, it may be prudent to stay away from other godly beings. There are,” My father paused thoughtfully before saying, “issues right now.”

Okay then. I still wasn’t good enough to be fully acknowledged by Poseidon when I was in his realm. Fair enough.

I knew a dismissal when I heard it. I stood, bowed to my father, and turned to leave. The bandages on my arm pulled as I walked away. I remembered Tyson saying Poseidon knew who shot me.

“Father?” I asked turning to him once more. He was now staring broodily out one of the many windows.

“Yes, Perseus.” Poseidon turned back towards me expectantly.

“Do you know how I was wounded?”

“You were shot by an arrow. It only grazed your skin, though it bled a good deal. It should have healed by now. Tyson can take you to the palace healer to have the wound examined.”

“Yeah.” I said having been told as much by Tyson. “But who shot me? Was it a Legionnaire? Or someone working under Zeus’ orders?”

Poseidon sighed like he did not want to burden me further.

“No. The Legion had no idea you left Camp Half-Blood, and Zeus was arguing with Athena regarding whether or not you should be allowed to live.”

I nearly stopped him right there. Athena had been defending me? I let Annabeth die and her mom defended me? I was shocked.

Poseidon must have heard my thoughts.

“Athena does not blame you. There was nothing you could do to stop Annabeth’s death.” He said with absolute surety. There was a pause before he continued.

“You were shot by Cupid. For what reason, I do not know. Do not worry about it until you understand his reasoning. Even then worry is probably pointless. Right now you should rest.”

“I will, Dad.” I said, suddenly feeling closer to Poseidon than I ever had. As a mortal demigod I might not be good enough to be fully acknowledged down here in his realm, but Poseidon did care about me. I bowed again and left the throne room to find Tyson.


	4. PERCY IV

After we stopped by the healer to make sure I could remove my bandages Tyson showed me around the palace and surrounding city. Part of me just wanted to go back to bed. I was tired in a bone deep way. I wanted to hide in the safety of unconsciousness. Maybe I would dream about Annabeth again.  
  
However, Tyson really wanted me to know where I was. I decided to go along with him. After all, I hadn’t had the chance to really explore my father’s kingdom the last time I was here.  
  
Poseidon’s palace was amazing. It had lots of high archways, and vaulted ceilings. Little pearl lamps floated throughout the palace lighting the way.  
  
Most of the furniture seemed to be carved from a porous lava rock. What was it called? Basalt. That was it. Basalt chairs and couches were made soft with kelp woven cushions.  
  
In the city many of the buildings were made of a combination of coral, abalone, and various sea rocks. There was a surprising amount of marble used for columns and floors.  
  
Noticing these architectural things hurt because they made me think of Annabeth. I paid attention anyways. Just for her.  
  
Tyson showed me the easiest way to find my room from the main entry hall. He didn’t want me to get lost. Then he showed me the kitchen.  
  
It was a large room with cabinets lining the walls. The cooks seemed to use hot vents in the sea floor to cook in the place of fire. They had a granite table in the middle of room used for preparing food.  
  
A friendly mermaid tried to give me something to eat. I tried to tell her I wasn’t hungry. She insisted that I needed to eat. In the end I found myself holding some sort of seaweed wrapped fish. It was perfect for walking and eating. I had to admit it was pretty delicious too.  
  
Then Tyson took me into the city. There were hundreds of court yards surrounded by temples, and homes for the people that lived in the city. The temples had the same vaulted architecture of the palace.  
  
Tyson pointed to one of the temples. It had several balconies, with gossamer curtains hanging in the door ways. The walls were covered in sea shells.  
  
“That is our godly brother’s mansion.”  Tyson informed me quietly. Not a temple then.  
  
His statement bothered me. The godly brother part was delivered like it had been drilled into him. I angrily wondered what kind of jerk would treat Tyson like that. Then I realized he had to mean Triton.  
  
“He’s been grumpy for weeks. It is worse since you got here. Best to stay away.” Tyson stated.  
  
“Alright, Tyson.” I sighed. Poseidon had already said the same thing pretty much.  
  
I wanted to give Triton a good beating for mistreating Tyson. But, I didn’t see that making me any friends. I also didn’t want to go against my father’s wishes. I was a guest here after all.  
  
Tyson frowned at my tone. I knew I sounded off, but I didn’t know how to act normal.  
  
“Time to talk.” My brother said decisively. He took my hand and led me down a gravel side path.  
  
I figured we’d end up in one of the many courtyards. Don’t get me wrong. Those places were gorgeous. There were all kinds of sea weed, and anemones, and coral, and sponges and whatever else you can think of.  
  
I just didn’t want to have a heart to heart with Tyson in the middle of one of them. I felt like the little mollusks that lived in the corals were listening. I didn’t want my mourning process to become part of the sea’s gossip.  
  
That’s not where the path took us. We ended up at an underwater cliff. The landscape was mostly barren. Hardy sea plants grew in clumps around the rim.  
  
It looked like an underwater Grand Canyon. The rift below was deep enough that I couldn’t see the bottom before it faded into blackness. It reminded me of Tartarus.  
  
The thought alone paralyzed me with fear. Tyson went to sit down on the ledge. All I could imagine was him falling off the cliff.  
  
“Tyson, be careful!” I said panicked. I couldn’t lose him too.  
  
The Big Guy looked at me strangely. Clearly confused, he moved away from the ledge. He sat on a long low rock imbedded in the sea floor instead. Tyson patted the place next to him and waited for me to join him. We sat in silence for a bit, staring out into the dark rift.  
  
“You are sad.” Tyson observed eventually.  
  
I pursed my lips and didn’t reply. I was completely unprepared for this conversation. I wasn’t just sad or heartbroken. I felt destroyed. Just like those nine cabins back at camp.  
  
“It is because you miss Annabeth.” He pushed on. “You love her so much. She loved you.”  
  
Tears started to fill my eyes with his words. How many times could a guy cry before he broke forever?  
  
“Tyson, don’t.” I croaked.  
  
“It hurts now.” He pressed on, apparently determined about on getting this out there. “But it will be okay, someday. Until then me, Daddy, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Halze, Frank, Leo, Reyna and everyone are here for you. Okay. We love you Brother.”  
  
He fell silent. Waiting for me to say whatever I needed to. I realized why Tyson brought me out here to this alien landscape. It made me think that in his own way Tyson was a genius. Out here, in this unreal place, facing my feelings felt less real. It made it easier in some bizarre way.  
  
“I don’t know how I’m going to do it.” I finally admitted, looking at the rift instead of Tyson. “I have no idea how to start living without Annabeth, and now all the sudden I have too. It’s hard because all I feel capable of doing is sitting in my room doing nothing.”  
  
“The gods are mad at me because I’m powerful. I don’t know how that’s news, but they think it is.”  
  
“There are still all of these expectations on me too. Like nothing has changed. Like they think I’m not completely useless without Annabeth.  I don’t know if I can live up to everyone’s expectations. I don’t know how to, not without Wise Girl.” I choked on a sob when I said the nickname I’d stolen from Clarisse all those years ago.  
  
“You are not useless, Brother.” Tyson told me. He pulled me into a hug. “You are doing just fine.”  
  
I didn’t know what to say to that. Luckily, Tyson didn’t seem to expect a response.  
  
I don’t know how long we sat out there in silence. I tried not to think about anything. I just let myself relax, concentrating on my breathing.  
  
Eventually we went back to the palace. When I got to my room I was fully prepared to call it a night. Tyson gave me another hug.  
  
“I will come back tomorrow.” He said with a big grin. “I will take you to the forge!”  
  
“Alright, Big Guy.” I said before walking into my room for a long sleep.

 

 

  **Ω** **  
**

I woke up early the next morning. I thought it was about six in the morning. I normally went back to sleep the few times I had woken up this early on my own.

However, I didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. I felt kind of antsy, like I needed to get out for a bit. I briefly wondered what I could do that wouldn’t make it look like I was up to something. After some thought I decided that I felt like exercising my sword arm.  
  
That’s when I realized I’d never actually done any sword work deep under water. It was probably really different from fighting on land or even standing in water. Shrugging to myself I decided learning to fight underwater couldn’t hurt. I just hoped there was someone at the training grounds willing to teach me.  
  
I could feel the weight of my grief in the back of my mind. I knew I needed to face it sometime. However, I was not prepared to deal with it the day after Annabeth, left. This guy needed a distraction. There was no better distraction than a long and hard sword practice.  
  
Since I didn’t like to practice on a full stomach I decided I would eat breakfast later. I headed for the training ground.  
  
I wondered what passed for breakfast in Poseidon’s kingdom. I was going to guess that it wasn’t cereal. For some reason I thought that would make Nico happy.  
  
I felt guilty for nearly killing the kid after he’d come back to the camp he’d clearly abandoned just to help me. I still didn’t understand why he’d left. Or why he’d retuned for that matter.  
  
Nico wouldn’t leave his sister and everyone without a good reason. Still, I wish he had talked to me about it before he left. My feelings were a bit hurt by his leaving actually.  
  
The swim down to the practice courts was quick. A few mermaids that were doing early morning chores looked at me strangely as I passed them. I stared back. Hadn’t they seen a guy swimming before?  
  
The training grounds were rather empty early in the morning. I guess sea people didn’t like mornings either.  
  
The only person here was a young neried. She was doing some kind of summersault. She stabbed at a practice dummy as she moved through the water.  
  
Watching her, I realized that my balance was going to be different in the water compared to what it was on land. I wondered if I would get that instinctual rush I used to get when I had contact with water. Being in the sea I certainly had the water criteria down.  
  
Then I remembered that the healer had said I might not have some of my more instinctual abilities for a while. Something about spending all my energy on the healing power and staying internally balanced, whatever that meant.  
  
Basically, I was in for a good beating. Getting Riptide out and putting it into sword form, I approached the girl. Maybe she’d go easy on me. Unfortunately, I startled her before I could ask her if she wanted to spar.  
  
She swung her sword at me. I managed to block her blade in time. So, I didn’t get my head chopped off. I considered that a good thing.  
  
On the other had I hadn’t anticipated the force of our blades meeting being doubled by water pressure. The blow flipped me backwards. I crashed into the rope fencing surrounding the yard and slid to my knees coughing.  
  
As I caught my breath I realized the neried was laughing at me. My face burned with humiliation. That really wasn’t a smooth way to introduce myself. On the bright side, she was no longer trying to kill me.  
  
As the girl floated over to meet me I realized she was about seventeen. Or at least I thought she looked to be the same age as me. That was older than I had originally guessed. I was only going by appearance of course. I never really understood how age worked for all the different nature spirits.  
  
“Are you okay?” She asked. Her face etched with concern. “Oh, I hope I didn’t hurt you. Lord Poseidon wouldn’t be happy with me if you were hurt. You are okay, right?”  
  
I stood and brushed some of the sand out of my clothes. “I’m alright.” I told her. Really looking at her for the first time I found she wasn’t what I expected.  
  
Unlike most nerieds I had seen, her hair was knotted in a bun to keep it out of her way while she practiced. Her face was lively instead of serene like most sea spirits. Her skin was tinged blue, but not in an unhealthy way.  
  
“Are you sure?” She asked. “If you’re hurt we should take you to the healer or my adopted brother. He’s a medic for the army. Obviously he’s a Merman not a nature spirit. He’s really good with sword injuries though. I could take you to him.” I stared at her shocked. The only person I knew who talked this much was Rachel.  
  
“Yeah. I’m sure.” I said rubbing the back of my neck. I was still embarrassed that I had been beaten so easily. “I’m Percy by the way.”  
  
She shook my offered hand.  
  
“Laura. And I knew that already.” She said. “We haven’t had a human demigod around in over a century. At least that’s what my great-grandmother says. Her name is Larunda. She doesn’t actually say anything because Jupiter had her tongue cut out. But in last few decades we’ve taught her American sign language. Now she never stops talking.”  
  
I nearly said, ‘must be a family trait’ but managed to keep myself from doing it. I wanted Laura to practice underwater sword fighting with me. Not hate me.  
  
“That’s pretty cool.” I said instead.  
  
Laura gave me a weird look and I realized that that sounded bad.  
  
“The sign language,” I clarified, “not the tongue part.”  
  
“Thanks.” She said. “It was my idea.”  
  
That surprised me. If Laura had taught her great grandmother sign language then she must be older than me, by years.  
  
There was a pause and then Laura asked, “Why are you here so early?”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep.” I said.  
  
Laura looked at me sadly. I kept talking. I didn’t want to talk about Annabeth with a complete stranger.  
  
“I realized I didn’t know how to use a sword underwater and thought I’d come out here to practice. Tyson showed me the training grounds yesterday. He said I could use them.”  
  
“Tyson’s great!” Laura exclaimed. “He’s right you’re free to use the training grounds as much as you’d like. I wouldn’t go challenging anyone really skilled though. You don’t quite have the hang of it yet.”  
  
“Are you offering to help me learn?” I challenged, brandishing Riptide at her.  
  
She laughed, and got her sword ready. “I don’t see why not.”  
  
We practiced fighting for a couple of hours. Laura corrected me when I did something wrong. At first that meant every few minutes or so. I got the hang of it pretty quickly though. I’m not the best swordsman at camp for nothing.  
  
Eventually Tyson came to pick me up for our tour of the forges. He brought some kind of coral based cereal bar with him. Apparently there was no getting away from cereal, even at the bottom of the ocean. Nico would be so disappointed.

* * *

Here have a picture of Laura. I made it on the Mermaid maker [here.](http://www.azaleasdolls.com/merman.html)


	5. NICO V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually writing part two of this series now. Working title is Operation Save My Baby. I'm almost a zillion percent certain the title is not to stay...but maybe. Anyway, keep being awesome readers. Knowing you are there keeps me writing. :D

Two days after Annabeth died I took an early morning walk through Elysium. I’ll admit it. I wasn’t there just because Elysium was nice. I was looking for Annabeth.  
  
There were two reasons I needed to find her. I wanted to check in on her. Make sure the afterlife was treating her well. Maybe see if she had anything to tell Percy. Secondly, Annabeth would be able to give me some valuable insight on how to keep Camp Half-Blood peaceful.  
  
I had already stopped by the Judgment Pavilion to learn that Erik, the guy who had killed her, had ended up in Fields of Asphodel. Apparently he’d been really heroic during the Titan and Giant wars. That somehow made up for being a murderer. I didn’t agree, but then I wasn’t allowed to sit as a judge, yet.  
  
I knew Dad had it planned for me one day. Actually, if the dead were to be believed, Hades was liable to spring a godhood on me at some point. The God of the Underworld was the only god who didn’t have an heir, after all. He just didn’t think I was quite old enough for it, yet.  
  
I had no idea how I felt about that. Mostly, I tried not to think about it at all.  
  
I found Annabeth sitting on a picnic blanket in a park with Luke Castellan.  They were deep in conversation. At first they didn’t see me walking up the path towards them.  
  
Annabeth had her hand on Luke’s arm. She was laughing at something he had said. I tried not to resent that she was happy when Percy was hurting so badly. Elysium had that effect on the dead, after all.  
  
Luke saw me first.  
  
“Hey!” He called, waving me over. “Your names Nico, right? You’re Hades’ kid. Are you coming to check-up on Annabeth here?”  
  
Luke patted Annabeth on the arm, in a friendly manner. It was a good thing too. I might have had to punch the guy if he had done it any other way.  
  
Not just for Percy but Thalia as well. I knew he was the reason Thalia joined the hunters. Dead or not, my blow would have landed.  
  
“Actually, I had a few questions for Annabeth about what happened.” I said, trying not to let my growing dislike for him show. “I’m trying to hold the peace between Romans and the Greeks together. Any insight she has on what happened would be helpful.”  
  
Annabeth frowned at that. “I wouldn’t worry too much Nico. The campers will listen to Percy. With a little effort on his part the Roman Legion should too. Just make sure he stays on track.”  
  
Not even a hello. Just down to business. Annabeth certainly hadn’t changed any by dying.  
  
I wasn’t too surprised that Annabeth thought everything would be fine. The dead never seemed to realize how much they were missed. That didn’t mean she could be allowed to function under that impression while we talked. I wouldn’t get any useful help from her if she didn’t realize what her death meant.  
  
I shook my head at Annabeth and joined them on picnic blanket. Her face fell. “Percy’s okay, right?”  
  
I leveled an unimpressed look at her. My expression said come on Annabeth being dead doesn’t make you stupid.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand her eyes turning sad. “What am I saying? Of course Seaweed Brain isn’t okay. But he’s going to be. I’m sure he’s trying to help with camp and stuff. Percy probably just needs a little time.”  
  
“Percy tried to destroy camp, Annabeth.” I didn’t bother with beating around the bush. My heart couldn’t take it and she wouldn’t appreciate it.  
  
“There was an earthquake, flooding and a hurricane. They lasted for nearly an hour. If I hadn’t taken him to a deserted island, the damage would have been worse. He would have succeeded. Instead he just destroyed the island.”  
  
“The guy that killed you was mummified instantly when Percy drew every particle of water out of him. In the end Poseidon took him to his realm for an unknown period of time. No, Annabeth. Percy is not okay.”  
  
“Hey now!” Luke interjected. “No need to guilt trip her. Annabeth didn’t choose this!”  
  
I glared at Luke and he backed down. The dead did that pretty easily with me. I wasn’t the Ghost King for nothing.  
  
“It’s not his fault, Luke.” Annabeth defended me. She looked so heart-broken for Percy. I wished I hadn’t had to spring all that on her. “I needed to know what Nico’s working with.”  
  
I was surprised she didn’t ask why I was acting like I was in charge. Then again maybe she agreed with Poseidon. Maybe I was the natural choice. I didn’t understand that. I was just a fourteen year old son of Hades after all.  
  
Annabeth was watching me carefully when I returned to the conversation.    “Doubting yourself isn’t going to get things done, di Angelo.” She told me pointedly.  
  
“I’m not doubting myself.” I grumbled.  
  
She leveled a steady look at me. “Nico, I dated Percy. He’s like the self-doubt master. I know when someone doesn’t believe in their selves. Right now you don’t have the time to indulge in it.”  
  
“As far as the camp goes. You will have to tell them what they will and won’t do. They’re not always going to like you for it, mainly because they will want to defend Percy and me.”  
  
“You’ll have to show them that peace is best. If that doesn’t work, and it won’t if Clarisse starts war mongering, convince them to wait to hear what Percy thinks should be done. They should respect him enough to allow that. You’ trying to prove that the whole Roman Legion isn’t responsible by secretly working with Frank and Reyna. Right, Nico?”  
  
I nodded feeling a bit shell shocked. Why did Annabeth always have to be so lightning fast with her battle plans? Suddenly, I realized I was going to miss Annabeth. Even though, I had spent most of my time resenting her.  
  
“Keep doing that and everything should be fine.” She reassured me with a knowing smile.  
  
“Yeah.” I agreed, still surprised that I cared about the daughter of Athena.  
  
“Now, I think you’ll have some questions for me?” I snapped out of it.  
  
“I just have one question.” I said keeping it short. It was probably time for me to return to camp. “What happened?”  
  
“It was sudden.” Annabeth said, her eyes going distant with the memory. “The guy stabbed me from behind. The knife went into my heart. I didn’t have a chance. Before I died, he whispered ‘Rome will rise on your remains graceus. The Children of Rome will see to it.’ That’s all I remember.”  
  
I nodded. “It’s enough. Now we know that there’s definitely an active fringe element within the Legion. I’ll tell Reyna.”  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause while I got up my courage to ask her if she wanted me tell Percy anything. The jealous part of me didn’t want anything to encourage what the campers called ‘Percabeth’. Annabeth got to it before I did.  
  
“Will you tell Percy that I love him, that that won’t change? And that I want to go for rebirth. See if I can reach The Isle of the Blessed.”  
  
“Yeah. I can do that Annabeth.” I said. Percy wasn’t going to like that. I didn’t like it for his sake.  
  
“I really just want to prove that I can make it, you know?” She explained like she knew what I was thinking. “Percy already knows that, but tell him again. Make sure he knows I love him. And tell him not to do something stupid like try to save me.”  
  
“Sure thing, Annabeth. I think he knows better than to do that though.”  
  
“He better or I’m kicking his behind.” She grumbled in affectionate annoyance at the thought of her boyfriend being heroic.  
  
I stood up to leave. I surprised myself by leaning over to give Annabeth a brief hug. There was almost no chance I would see her again. Luke and I waved at each other. Disliking the guy wasn’t an excuse to be rude after all.  
  
As I was heading down the path that would lead me to a shadowy spot Annabeth called out to me. I turned and she yelled, “Nico, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Really!” before turning back to Luke.  
  
For some reason I didn’t think she was talking about the issues with the camps.  
  
                                                                                               **Ω**     

  
They were already preparing for the war council when I returned to camp. I found out pretty quickly that Chiron wouldn’t be involved. Apparently, he still couldn’t intervene in Greek and Roman matters.  
  
Breakfast had already passed. My stomached rumbled at me to remind me I hadn’t eaten. Hopefully, I could snag some chips after the meeting. If not, well, I could wait for lunch.  
  
When I walked into the game room in the Big House almost everyone was already gathered around the Ping-Pong table. The council snack seemed to be crackers and cheese whiz. I could eat that, as long the Stolls didn’t eat it all first.  
  
Clarisse sat at the head of the table. I entertained the idea of making her move, but that would definitely mean a physical fight. I didn’t feel like seeing if I could take her sword against sword. Instead I took the open spot at the foot of the table. I would just have to make my end the head by being more persuasive.  
  
A few more councilors trickled in and the war council began. Everyone looked to Clarisse to open it. I guess they though she was the next best choice for leader since Percy and Annabeth were gone.  
  
The daughter of Ares didn’t waste any time on pleasantries.  
  
  
“Those Roman scum have made their position clear. They have declared war on us twice now. If they want war, I say we give them war.”  
  
Around me the councilors grimily nodded their heads in agreement. Clarisse was about to go into the best method of attack when Piper spoke up.  
  
“I seriously doubt all the Romans want war, Clarisse.” She said reasonably, with a hint of Charmspeak in her voice.  “Otherwise we would have never made peace in the first place.”  
  
“It was a distraction technique.” Clarisse dismissed Pipers argument. “Malcom was telling me all about it. And don’t use your powers on me.”  
  
“Well,” Malcom said uncomfortably, having learned his lesson about jumping to conclusions yesterday. “I told you it may have been a distraction technique.”  
  
“See.” Clarisse said over Malcom’s explanation. “Their plan is obviously to pick us off slowly. While were waving our arms about peace. We shouldn’t let that happen.”  
  
“That’s not a Roman war strategy!” Jason exclaimed outraged at the suggestion that Romans were cowardly. “The Legion like’s to hit hard and fast as a cohesive unit.”  
  
“You don’t get to talk Jason.” Clarisse growled. Several of the campers backed her up with furious glares.  
  
“You’re not a camper here. You should be thanking the gods you are sitting here at all. Not trying to have a say in a Greek war council.” Will Solace yelled.  
  
“You are a prisoner of war, Grace.” Clarisse snarled. “You are here to answer any questions we have about Roman defense strategies, and you will answer them. Got it?”  
  
Jason closed his mouth and sat down. I assumed it had more to do with not further angering the other councilors than actually being intimidated by Clarisse. Jason was a natural at leading and knowing when he couldn’t lead. He was also a Big Three kid. I doubted he actually feared Clarisse.  
  
“As I was saying, we need to strike now.” Clarisse began again.  
  
“Don’t we need to rebuild camp?” Leo asked. I was surprised he was even here. My understanding was Leo spent most of his time trying figure out how to get back to Calypso.  
  
“Shut up, Fire Boy!” Clarisse yelled, clearly getting annoyed with the interruptions. “Camp isn’t safe till the threat is gone. Unless we deal with the Romans first we’re rebuilding for nothing.”  
  
“Now if you people are done trying to obstruct justice. I’d like to figure out how we’re going to avenge Annabeth’s death. If anyone interrupts again, I’m thrashing them.” She began shuffling some papers that looked like war plans.  
  
Looking at the campers, I realized the promise of peace was not going to convince them to leave the Romans alone. It was time to turn to the guy that was always our last resort. I inhaled slowly, preparing myself for a fight.  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting someone Clarisse?” I asked pointedly.  
  
She scoffed. “What? You, di Angelo? Just because you were all impressive yesterday with your little fear power doesn’t mean your opinion actually matters. You are not our leader. You’re barely at camp. You’re not really even one of us. Why don’t you go back to the Underworld where you belong?”  
  
Well, that hurt more than I expected it too. Around the table some campers were looking at Clarisse like she had gone too far. Jason, Piper and Leo were looking murderous, while the Stolls, Lou Ellen and a few others were also looking a bit offended on my behalf.  
  
“Now hang on, Clarisse.” Connor said, actually standing up for me. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?”  
  
Clarisse glared at Connor and he backed down.  
  
I knew I had to take control of the situation before I lost my opportunity to salvage this. Using my fear powers was out of the question because of her comment about them.  
  
“I’m not talking about me.” I informed the campers, ignoring Clarisse. “I’m talking about Percy. You know the guy. He’s super heroic even for a demigod, an all-around nice guy, and the unanimously chosen leader of the camp.”  
  
“Percy’s the guy who knows the Legion better than any of us, except for Jason, because he was there? Oh, and I shouldn’t forget, Annabeth’s boyfriend.”  
  
I glared around the table, daring anyone to deny Percy’s importance to the camp. No one dared. Several campers became very interested in their shoes, feeling guilty for forgetting about Percy.  
  
Finally, Clarisse found the words to attempt to strike me down. I let her try.  
  
“Yes, we remember Percy, di Angelo.” She said condescendingly. “They took Annabeth from him. He would want vengeance.”  
  
“Personally, I disagree.” I said dismissively. “I think Percy would want to gather all the facts and make an informed decision. He would want it to be one that ends in peace. Just like Annabeth would were she here.”  
  
Malcom hung his head in shame. Clarisse began to argue with me but I didn’t give her the opportunity.  
  
“My personal opinion doesn’t matter here. Yours doesn’t either really, Clarisse.”  
  
I said Clarisse’s name but made eye contact with everyone at the table. So they knew I was talking to them too.  
  
“If we take Clarisse’s advice it doesn’t matter what Percy, our leader, will want. We’ve taken the decision out of his hands. You’re not avenging Annabeth or him. You’re just starting another war right after we just finished one.”  
  
“I’m not saying we don’t need to fight a war. I’m just saying we should wait till Percy gets back to see what he thinks. Let him be part of the vengeance you are so bent on exacting in his name.”  
  
Around the Ping-Pong table people were nodding their heads in agreement. Piper and Leo gave me thumbs up. Jason grinned at me proudly.  
  
Malcom stood. “Those in favor of postponing the decision until Percy gets back say aye.”  
  
Almost every camper said aye. I could tell that many still anticipated a fight. They just wanted Percy to be present for it. Who wouldn’t want an all-powerful demigod present for a war?  
  
“Those who are against it say aye?” Malcom continued.  
  
Clarisse and a couple of others said aye.  
  
“Then the war council is dismissed until Percy returns.” Malcom declared. “Everyone return to normal duties.”  
  
As people filed out of the game room I grabbed some crackers and cheese whiz for breakfast.


	6. NICO VI

A shadow fell over me while I was eating my cheese and crackers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the familiar angry profile of a girl with her hands on her hips.

I looked up fully expecting to have Clarisse glaring down at me. She was probably ready to thrash me for ruining her war council. It wasn’t Clarisse. It was Piper.

“Those aren’t a good breakfast, Nico.” Piper informed me. Her eyes pinned me with disapproval.

“Who said its breakfast?” I asked after swallowing a mouthful of cracker.

“There are three reasons why I think you are eating that for breakfast.” Piper said crossly. She held up a finger. “One. You weren’t there for breakfast.”

A second finger went up and she said, “Two. Jason says you only just got back from the Underworld. There was no chance for you to eat between your arrival and the meeting.”

The third finger went up. “And three, you’re always skipping meals.”

I started to defend myself, but she gave me a look that reminded me so much of Bianca that I couldn’t follow through with it.

“Now why don’t you put the cheese whiz down and let me get you some real food from my cabin. You can eat it by the lake before Jason grabs you for sword training.”

I tried to protest the training but Piper shook her head. “Don’t fight it, Nico. If Jason’s decided you need a practice buddy. He’s going to be your practice buddy. I don’t think anything can stop Jason from getting what he wants when he sets his mind on it.”

I looked at her weirdly as my mind traveled straight into the gutter.

“Piper?” I said quietly. “I didn’t need to know that.”

She stared at me for a solid ten seconds before squealing and flailing in my general direction. It was like she was torn between slapping me playfully, like she would normally do to Leo, and respecting my dislike for being touched.

“Get out of here and go to the lake scamp!” Piper cried as I got up to leave. She was backing up towards the other door, a smile on her face. “I’ll bring you a proper breakfast there.”

I decided to take the long way down to the lake. I hadn’t taken a leisurely stroll since I found Percy at Camp Jupiter. That felt like an entire age ago.

I wondered what Percy was doing in his father’s kingdom. I hoped he had found something constructive to do. The Son of Poseidon needed a distraction. Sitting and thinking about Annabeth wasn’t going to help him any.

Not that I knew or cared about what Percy Jackson needed. Yeah, right, di Angelo. I thought Keep telling yourself that.

I continued to not think about being in love with Percy as I walked down the path leading to the lake. I was so deep in thought that I didn’t see Jason charging me. My back side stung and my breath was knocked out of me from hitting the ground.

“What the hell Grace!” I yelled from where I had fallen. “What was that for?”

Jason was a mystery. He acted like he wanted to be my friend. No, like he was my friend. Then he went and pulled stunts like this. I didn’t get it.

Jason was grinning down at me. His arm extended to help me up. I didn’t take it as I stood.

Jason acted like he didn’t notice my brush off. Now he was inspecting me like I was a car he might want buy. His feet carried him around me in tight predatory circles.

“We’re going to have to work on your reaction times.” He said contemplatively. “You’ve been relying on skeleton warriors to have your back for too long.”

He tried to kick my feet out from under me suddenly. I blocked him, but lost my balance on the rolling gravel beneath my feet in the process. I would have been on backside again, but Jason reached out and steadied me.

By now I had figured out that he wasn’t bullying me as I had originally thought. Jason was testing me for the training sessions Piper had mentioned. I hoped he wasn’t planning to make me his protégé or something.

“Your fighting stance could use some work too, if one little kick is enough to make you lose your balance.” He said off handedly. “Anything in specific you want to work on?”

Jason stood shoulder to shoulder with me now, looking out at the lake. Without realizing it he had fallen into the at ease stance. He did that when he was nervous. I instantly suspected he would try to talk about feelings soon.

“My overall speed could use work.” I replied. I wasn’t going to help him get to his point. “The dead soldiers I practice with move really slowly sometimes.”

“I guess being dead does that to you.” Jason said slyly, like he was trying to tell a joke.

I scowled at him. “That was a whole new level of lame, Grace.”

Jason was entirely unfazed by my sudden bad mood.

“Don’t worry. We’ll work on your speed too.” He promised.

“You shouldn’t just practice with me though, Nico. Go up against some of the others to test yourself. Maybe try Percy when he gets back.”

“Jason.” I said sternly, warning him that this was not a safe topic.

He put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m not saying you should jump Percy’s bones or something.” He said a bit louder than I thought was strictly necessary. Anyone who was lurking nearby could hear him. Not that there was anyone in sight.

“Actually, I’m soundly against it. You’d surprise the poor guy. Not to mention all the other stuff we’ve already discussed with Cupid.” Jason rolled his eyes at the mere memory of that discussion before continuing.

“I’m just saying, it’d be a good experience for you to learn from a swordsman of his caliber. Besides, the three of us could have some training sessions. If we get your foot work up to par, that is. Maybe even do some minor practicing with our powers. It’d be cool.”

Jason’s stance had relaxed. I figured he’d decided not to talk about feelings.

Really I was relived. I was going to reward him by telling him it was a great idea. Even though, it would probably scare the campers. They already reacted badly any time Percy and Thalia were on the training grounds at the same time.

That’s when he sprung the feeling conversation on me anyways.

“Look, Nico.” He said suddenly. In a way that told me I wouldn’t be shutting him up. “I know you won’t talk about it. But like you said earlier, Percy’s a good guy. He’s not going to hate you for your feelings. If anything he’ll support you like the family he always says we are.

“I’m not saying you should tell him now. I’m just saying it’s something to keep in mind. Because at the end of the day we are family, and Percy does care about you. I do too. You know if you ever want to talk to me about stuff.”

Jason let out a breath. He was probably relieved to get that off his chest. I was torn between being annoyed with him for prying, and being touched that Jason was trying so hard to care.

He nudged my shoulder. “Well come on then soldier. We should be able to get some training in before Pipes finishes calming Drew down from one of her melt downs.”

“Oh.” I said, still processing the other part of our conversation. “Is that where she went? She said she would bring breakfast.”

Jason laughed and we walked towards the training ground together.

Ω

It was night before I got back to my cabin. I was tired and sore from a long day. That was especially true for my arm. I had reinjured the muscle during training.

After training Jason kept made me hang out with him and Piper. Along with a few other campers that weren’t angry at him for being Roman.

I hated to admit it, but I’d had fun today. Not that I’d ever say so.

I walked into my cabin and went over to the sink. I’d installed a specialized faucet that could spray a fine mist upwards. The naked light bulb hanging over the sink created a rainbow in the mist.

What? Percy didn’t have to have the only cabin with Iris messaging capabilities.

I was about to throw a drachma into the mist to call Reyna when a call came through. The call surprised me because no one ever wanted to talk to me that badly.

I supposed it could be Thalia finally calling me back. I had been trying to reach her for days.

I hoped it wasn’t. I did not want to be the one to tell her about Annabeth. Even though I was the son of Hades I was terrible at dealing with other people’s grief.

When I accepted the message I found Percy blinking owlishly at me. His hair floated wildly around his head because he was underwater. I wondered how Iris messaging worked in the sea. How did they make rainbows down there?

“Hey, Nico.” Percy said breaking the silence. He looked sort of nervous.

“Um, Hey, Percy.” I replied not sure what to say. I needed to call Reyna. But, if Percy needed me, I wasn’t going to deny him.

“How are you?” He looked so lost. I didn’t know if it was because he was talking to me, or because he was lost without Annabeth. I figured it was a bit of both.

“I’m doing okay.” I told him. “I re-pulled a muscle in my arm in sword practice this morning. It’s not as bad as the first time it was injured.”

Percy’s head shot up in alarm. His eyes roamed over my arm, looking for signs of injury. I felt a blush start at the back of my neck.

“It’s fine.” I said again, showing him my arm. “See, the Apollo cabin fixed me up. They said it was minor. It wouldn’t have happened at all if it hadn’t been injured before.”

“It was injured before?” He demanded, ready to come to my defense. I tried not to be overly touched by that. Percy was just being his big-hearted self.

I didn’t want to confirm it. Percy wouldn’t be happy with himself when he realized he was the one who hurt me.

Sure enough, Percy’s eyes widened with devastation the moment he figured it out. “Nico. Am I one who hurt you?”

“You didn’t know what you were doing.” I tried to comfort him, feeling out of my element.

“That’s not an excuse.” He said looking angry with himself.

Apologetically, he continued, “I’m sorry man. Are you alright?”

He frowned at his own words. “What am I saying? Of course you aren’t. You got hurt again.”

Percy pulled at his hair. It would have been really hot if his face wasn’t pulled into a frown.

I reached out wanting to smooth the frown away, but my hand only brushed mist. I wondered if that was what most people felt like when dealing with spirits.

“Percy. I said I’m fine and I am. Don’t go blaming yourself alright.”

He nodded, but his eyes were sad and haunted now. That wasn’t a look that Percy should ever have.

“Hey.” I said trying to distract him. “Tell me about Poseidon’s kingdom.”

“It’s pretty cool.” He said, accepting the distraction. “Everything’s made out of sea stuff. They don’t eat really common foods, like bread or cookies.”

My eyes got really big. If Percy was implying what I thought he was. Well, it was a dream come true. “No cereal?”

Percy threw his head back and laughed. It was a deep real laugh. I suspected he hadn’t laughed like that since Annabeth died.

Then he said, “I thought that too. I wanted to tell you because I thought you’d be interested. Sadly even the sea cannot escape it. They have this weird coral stuff that passes as cereal here.”

I wrinkled my nose at him. A retort was at the tip of my tongue when a cool female voice said, “Incoming message from Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Please end your current conversation to accept.”

I looked at Percy. Sorry to let him go. He looked ready to jump back into the fray and help me talk peace with Reyna. But, I could see the stress and tiredness around his eyes. Percy wasn’t ready yet.

I cut him off before he had the chance to offer. “Hey, I have to take that. Before you ask, Jason and I have everything under control till you get back. Okay? You just worry about you right now.”

I waved through the mist and cut off the message, unsure of how long Iris would wait with Reyna’s message.

The mist reformed to show Reyna this time. She was alone in her office.

“Reyna.” I smiled happy to see her.

She looked me over critically. “You look unusually happy, di Angelo.”

She didn’t say anything about the fact that I had run away. I didn’t expect her to.

The statement was an observation. She didn’t require that I tell her anything and I did the same for her. At the moment, I wanted to keep my talk with Percy to myself.

“Yeah, today went better than I expected.” I deflected. “How are things going on your end?”

“We’re still discretely asking around.” She told me.

Reyna looked tired, but I knew not to comment. I didn’t intrude on her thoughts and she didn’t bother me for mine. It’s why our friendship was so easy.

“It’s hard because there’s no way to ask without showing our hand.” She sighed heavily.

“Would the phrase ‘the Children of Rome’ help any?” I asked cautiously.

Reyna frowned, pulling at her top lip with her teeth. “It would give me a place to start looking. But that group has been investigated many times. They’ve never been proven to exist. How did you know about it?”

“I spoke with Annabeth.” I said. “She’s doing well, by the way. She wants to go for rebirth.” That’s when I realized that I forgot to pass Annabeth’s message on to Percy. I must have pulled a face or something because Reyna was suddenly smirking at me.

“I’d say you’ve spoken with Percy too.” She teased lightly.

Reyna knew about how I felt about Percy. I hadn’t told her anything. She was just really good at ferreting out the truth about people.

“Reyna!” I groaned. “I’m trying to tell you important things.”

She nodded “Fair enough. Continue.”

“Annabeth told me that Eric said, ‘Rome will rise on your remains graceus. The Children of Rome will see to it.’ before she died. I don’t know if that will help any, but it proves that someone in the Legion is planning something.”

Reyna was chewing on her lip again. A tic she had when she was thinking. “Yeah, but figuring it out will take time. How are things going with your camp?”

“I’ve stopped Clarisse from starting a war twice now.” I said honestly. “But this morning I convinced them to wait for Percy’s opinion before going in with swords raised.”

“Good.” She said thoughtfully. “Hopefully he can talk some sense into them.”

There was a noise from the hallway in New Rome. Reyna looked toward the door, nodded good-bye to me, and cut through the message with her hand.

I guessed our conversation was over. Without bothering to check the time I changed in to my sleep pants and t-shirt. I didn’t even turn off the lights before crawling into bed.


	7. PERCY VII

The marble entry hall outside of the Olympian council chamber was cold and silent. Every little bit minor gods and nature spirits passed through. They pointedly ignored me as they walked by.

It was like they feared the wrath of Zeus simply by paying attention to me. Maybe they did. I was not on Zeus’ good list at the moment, after all.

I sighed, leaning my head against the gold paneled wall. I was bored and scared which was never a good mix for me. I wanted to go and do something. Sitting here was giving me too much time to think.

I wasn’t the kid who thought about his problems. That was Annabeth, or Reyna, or even Nico. I distracted myself by doing stuff till I felt better.

Don’t get me wrong. My time in Poseidon’s kingdom helped me process Annabeth’s loss. Not that I spent all my time thinking about it. Actually, I mostly tried to ignore the heartache.

I spared with Laura, hung out with Tyson, and did manual labor for people in the city who needed the help. I even called Nico once. Just to check in.

I still felt guilty that I had injured him. In repayment for the injury Nico surprised me by making me laugh over the existence of cereal in the sea.

That doesn’t mean I didn’t miss Annabeth more than anything. Sometimes, I felt like she was waiting for me at camp. The time away had helped me find some peace. I felt like I could spend some time at camp without falling apart.

However, I wasn’t ready to return permanently. I wondered what I would do if I survived my audience with the Olympians. Where would I go?

I needed to work on making peace between the camps. I didn’t think I could go back to either permanently. Not yet.

Maybe I could visit my mother. I realized I hadn’t seen her in almost a year. That made up my mind. When this council was over, I would go into Manhattan to see my Mom and Paul.

I was startled from my thoughts by a large group of winged minor gods passing through. They were murmuring quietly amongst themselves. I wondered if one of them was Cupid. I still didn’t get why the guy had shot me.

The second I thought the name one of the gods heads shot up and turned to me. A feral smile spread across his chiseled face. He said something to the group and sauntered over to me.

“Thinking about me? How kind of you.” His smile was arrogant, but his eyes were calculating. Like he was measuring me up and had found me lacking.

I reminded myself to stay calm. I could tell when somebody was trying to goad me into a fight. Cupid was definitely trying to.

“Just wondering where you get off shooting people who just lost their girlfriends.” I said.

It really angered me that he had shot me when he did. Who gave the love gods the right to mess with people’s love lives constantly? If the myths were to be believed, Cupid had decided who I was going to love next before I even began to mourn Annabeth. I felt my blood begin to boil.

“Oh!” Cupid laughed. As if my anger was delightful to him. “Someone’s angry. Don’t throw a tantrum on Olympus demigod. Zeus would not appreciate it.”

“It’s not right.” I informed him, standing so that I was on his level. I wasn’t nearly as tall as Cupid, but that didn’t matter to me at the moment. I just needed to do something and if he knew he was likely to get owned by someone smaller than him. Well, that was good too.

“It’s not right for you to go messing with people’s lives when they’re heart broken. You go around finding broken hearted people and shooting them with your little love arrows, like that will make it all better or something.”

I scoffed. “Well, guess what, Cupid. It doesn’t. It just adds anxiety to the hurt. So take your arrows and leave people alone.”

I looked at him in disgust. In the back of my mind, I knew I was behaving in a way that would get me killed. I couldn’t bring myself to care through the haze of my anger.

What if Annabeth dying had been part of Aphrodite’s plan to keep our love life interesting?

“These Arrows?” Cupid asked, brandishing his arrows at me. “These don’t mean anything. They’re just arrows. They don’t make you fall in love. Nothing can actually make you love. Not even gods. We love gods just work with what is already there.”

“Then why do you use them?” I asked angrily. He could kill somebody with those. He probably just got a kick out of going around shooting people. I bet he liked causing them pain. Cupid probably enjoyed making them think it was some sort of godly blessing.

“Oh, I use them for many reasons.” He said nonchalantly. “Sometimes I do it to help people face a truth they are struggling with. Sometime it’s to give them hope or courage or comfort. Sometimes, I do it when someone needs a good kick in the ass because they can’t what’s right in front of them.”

Cupid put heavy emphasis on the last part, like that was the reason he had shot me. I scowled at him. Suppressing the urge to tell him he did it because he was a jerk.

“I don’t get what you want me to understand.” I told him instead, glaring at him insolently for good measure.

“No, not yet.” Cupid replied lazily. “Your heart is still too wounded, but you will understand. Then I’m sure you’ll thank me.”

“I’ll thank you to leave me alone.” I said, advancing on him. “I’m done with the interface of love gods.”

He just grinned savagely at me. “Fair enough, demigod. It’s not like my leaving you alone will change anything in the long run. I’m so undera ppreciated by you and your new great love.”

I was about to tell Cupid exactly how unappreciated he was when the golden doors to the Olympian Council chamber opened. It was time for Zeus to decide if he was going to kill me.

 

**           Ω           **

You would think after so many years of this kind of thing I would get used to having the twelve Olympians staring down at me in their godly forms. Yeah, you’d think that. I wasn’t.

“Perseus Jackson.” Zeus boomed above me. “Do you understand why you stand before the council today?”

“Yes, sir.” I said.

“You are aware that you have grown more powerful than any mortal demigod should be?”

“Yes.” I said again.

“You realize that the only logical response is for us to destroy you.”

I gulped. How was I supposed to reply to that? Yes, sir. Where exactly would you like me to stand to die?

“Brother.” My father said calmly. “There are other points of view. We have been discussing it. We should vote. You of course know that I will always stand by my son.”

“I say we smash the punk.” Ares said from his throne, big surprise there. While I got along okay with Mars, Ares still had an agenda against me.

From his throne, Mr. D snored. The Olympians decided he abstained from the vote and moved on.

“Will anyone offer an alternate opinion?” Zeus asked. Confidence blazed in his eyes, like he knew he had already won.

“I think it’s cute.” Aphrodite said. Putting down the mirror she had been checking her make up in to wink at me. I looked away quickly.

Right now, the goddess of love appeared to me as Annabeth. Her appearance never shifted a bit.

“Cute.” The Lord of the Skies stated in disbelief.

“Percy’s destruction of the camp shows how much he loved Annabeth. It’s all so tragic. We can’t have Percy die. He loves so much and so intensely. He’s my biggest champion.” The goddess of Love sighed theatrically. Right then, I decided I was seriously done with Love gods.

From her throne Artemis said, “I abstain. I do not care what is done with the boy. He is after all a boy. However, my Lieutenant asked me to tell you, Father, that she will not forgive you if you harm Percy. Of course, Thalia has not yet learned why this hearing is taking place as you declared it a private matter.”

There goes having a good heart for a boy. Apparently Artemis changed her mind, or forgot that was what she thought about me. At least Thalia was on my side.

“Percy’s a cool dude.” Apollo defended me. I was grateful for the support. “Who cares if he’s super powerful? That just makes him better at busting up enemies.”

I heard Hephaestus grunt disapprovingly from his throne. Suddenly I was less grateful for Apollo’s enthusiastic support.

“Oh, hey!” The god of the sun, and music, and other stuff said. “I think I feel a haiku coming on.”

He put his hands up like he was about to start reciting. Athena spoke over him. “No, you don’t.”

Apollo pouted at her.

“Apollo does have point.” The goddess of wisdom continued. “Percy has repeatedly proven himself invaluable to this council. Olympus would have been destroyed several times over were it not for him. I say we look for an alternative solution, one that brings his power to our advantage.”

“I disagree with Athena.” Hephaestus grumbled. “I like the kid and all, but he’s so strong. Were an enemy to turn him against us. He’d be able to tear Olympus down to rubble. I can’t be convinced that it is worth the risk.”

Hera looked at me with distaste. All she said was. “I agree with Hephaestus.”

Yeah, glad I was the only possible replacement for Jason at Camp Jupiter. She wasn’t so against my strength then.

I had bigger problems than my ongoing spat with the Queen of the Gods. The Olympian council was divided. I inhaled shakily. I was sure that there would be a fight if I didn’t win the next two votes. Hopefully I wasn’t vaporized in the process.

“Hermes, Demeter?” Zeus said. “What are your votes?”

“I abstain.” Hermes said. “Both sides have good points. Jackson is an asset and a good kid. But if he messes up, with all that unrestrained power, it could go terribly wrong.”

The council turned to Demeter. Her vote would decide my fate.

Demeter looked me over critically. I could tell she was thinking, trying to decided. I didn’t know why Demeter would like me, but I fervently hoped she did.

To buy herself some time she said, “I think the boy should eat more cereal.”

I couldn’t help it. My conversation with Nico came rushing back and I busted out laughing. Blame the nerves.

Demeter’s eyebrows rose in alarm and anger.

I bowed quickly and apologized, but I couldn’t stop laughing.

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful, Lady Demeter.” I gasped. “It’s just. I was talking about cereal with Nico recently. Telling him I was disappointed that there wasn’t any real cereal in the sea. I told him about this coral stuff they have to try to make up for it.”

“Nico thought it was great that even the sea people respect you. It was funny because he was so enthusiastic about it.”

I prayed to any god that wasn’t present and a few that were, that she would buy it.

Demeter beamed. “I knew Hades son would see my point eventually! I like Poseidon’s boy. I can’t see him betraying Olympus. I vote to let him live.”

I sighed in relief. Around me a new debate began about what should be done if they weren’t going to kill me. I wondered why I didn’t get a say.

The word godhood was thrown around more than I was comfortable with. I wanted to finish my mortal life. Thank you very much. Luckily for me Poseidon and Athena seemed to be aware of that.

I wasn’t able to understand all of it. The Olympians rapidly switched from language to language depending on which would help them make their point. My father said something about extra assistance in his realm. Other kinds of duties were talked about. The Fates were mentioned. Hera called me immature.

Eventually the council came to a decision. “Very well,” Zeus said. “Percy Jackson will live out his mortal life in service to the gods. Hopefully, he matures during that time. When the time that his mortal life would normally end comes, a godhood will be bestowed upon him so he can continue to assist his father in his realm. Is that agreed?”

Wait. What? I looked to my father in confusion. Why did I have to be a god? I already told the Olympians that I wasn’t interested in godhood, twice. The first time was after Kronos and then again after Gaea.

My father smiled like the terms were completely acceptable.

But, they weren’t acceptable to me. I’d seen what the gods did to their demigod children when they made them gods. They stuck them on some ranch with a psychotic monster never to be heard from again. That was not okay with me.

I said, “No.”

“You have a better proposition, demigod?” Zeus said angrily. “The only choice for you is godhood or death. The Fates have decreed it.”

I wanted to say, ‘Okay, whatever. I still say no.’, because I didn’t understand what the Fates had to do with this. Saying that would definitely have gotten me killed.

Instead I said, “I’d rather stick with the camps. They’re one of the only things I care about. Can’t I just do that till I die?”

That sparked a whole new debate. Athena said something about a role model. Mr. D woke up long enough to say he wasn’t one. My father said something about still needing help. They fought. They came to an agreement.

Zeus said, “Fine. At the time him his mortal life should end, Perseus Jackson will become a guardian of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. When his duties to the camps aren’t requiring his attention he will assist his father in his realm.”

“Until that time, he will live out his life in service to the camps and his father. His life is now bound to the camps. Council is dismissed.”

No one questioned it. A moment later the Olympians disappeared from the room. They were kind enough to not flash out and vaporize me.

Poseidon shrunk down to mortal size and stood next to me. “Well that ended well, don’t you think?”

My father gave me look that told me he couldn’t believe I had questioned the King of the Gods.

Yeah, well I hadn’t been having a good week. That didn’t make me want to be pushed around by anyone.

“Yeah, but why do I have to be a god?” I asked. It came out whinier than I had intended.

“The Olympians have realized that your power is an asset that cannot be taken lightly, Percy. Besides,” My father continued, “you are so powerful you occasionally start to put off a godly aura. That is the only way you could have maintained that storm It is also why you were not able to control your powers properly in the aftermath. Such things shouldn’t happen, but once again you exceed normal circumstances.”

“The Fates informed us that as your powers grow, and they will grow, you will start to” Poseidon paused trying to find the word. “transcend your mortality. The council thinks it is better to control that process.”

I didn’t understand, but I knew enough to not say anything.

“Don’t worry about it right now.” Poseidon told me. “You have other issues that need your attention. You are still mourning.”

“Go to camp. They are holding Annabeth’s funeral today. Attend that, do what you can to hold the peace between the camps together. Then you may come back to my realm for another short period if you desire.”

“I actually wanted to see Mom.” I said, feeling weird about turning down an offer to spend time in Poseidon’s realm. Years ago I would have wanted nothing more than to hang out in my Father’s realm. Now I’d given up the chance twice in one day.”

Poseidon smiled. “Do that before you return then. The offer is a standing one. As long you want to come you are welcome.”

I nodded to my father and he left on a sea breeze. I walked out of the Olympian council chambers to find a Pegasus.


	8. PERCY VIII

It was one thing to hear about the destruction I had caused to camp. It was another thing to witness it from an aerial view. Looking upon the destruction was surreal. The cabins that I had destroyed were literally reduced to matchsticks. The rest looked like they had been put through the wringer and barely made it out standing.How could I have caused all that? I’m just a seventeen year old kid.I wondered where the campers of the destroyed cabins were staying. Then I realized that one of the wrecked cabins was mine. I guess I’d find out.

I landed the Pegasus near the stables. Where he could either stay at camp or return to Olympus. I thanked him with a pat on the neck and headed towards the amphitheater.

People were already gathering around the fire pit. I stopped in my tracks staring at the pit, where a pyre was built. A silver shroud lay on top. I couldn’t do this.

I heard hoof beats and felt a hand on my shoulder. “Percy?” Chiron’s voice asked. The sound was somehow grounding.

“Yeah.” I said choking on the word.

“We’re about to start.” He said gently. “Will you walk down with me?”

I finally looked Annabeth and I’s mentor in the eyes. I could see that this was just as hard for him as it was for me. Annabeth had been like a daughter to Chiron, after all.

“Yeah.” I didn’t have any other words to say.

We walked down slowly to the camp fire. Campers made way for us as we passed. I had never felt so alone. As if he knew how I was feeling Nico came up to us. Jason followed closely behind him.

They didn’t say anything. Jason grasped my forearm, squeezing tight. On autopilot I returned the handshake. He squeezed again, gave me a tight smile, and let go.

Nico surprised me by giving me a one armed hug. He held me tight as if to say ‘we’re here for you’ and then let me go.

Throughout the exchange no one said anything. I was oddly grateful for that. There were no words to say that would mean anything to me.

The four of us continued down into the fire pit. I expected Jason to join Leo and Piper once we reached our destination. Nico would probably fade into the shadows like he always did.

Neither of them did what I expected. They stood by my side in solidarity. I tried to remember to thank them for it later.

My eyes looked everywhere but Annabeth’s shroud. I looked at the weepy Aphrodite cabin. I found where Annabeth’s sibling sat holding hands. They were obviously still in shock. The Hermes’s cabin was being subdued and respectful for once. Even the Ares cabin showed signs of mourning.

Seeing the camp grieve with me gave me the companionship I needed to get through this. I wasn’t alone in missing Wise Girl.

Finally, everyone got to the fire pit. It was time to remember Annabeth.

Chiron said a few words about Annabeth’s heroism in the two wars she fought. When he finished talking he held out a torch that Leo came forward to light.

The torch was passed to Malcom who remembered Annabeth’s ability to teach the hardest concept to the densest people. He glanced at me as he talked about it. I found myself smiling slightly. I remembered the exact note of exasperation in her voice when I was being particularly seaweed brained.

Clarisse talked about Annabeth’s battle strategies. She said she always felt more secure knowing that they were guiding her fighting skills. The admission reminded me of the time we all fought the Colchis bulls. Clarisse threatened to smash anyone that said anything about it.

Travis and Connor recalled how Annabeth was the only person and camp who had never been tricked by them. Annabeth had been cunning like that. I know my life had been saved innumerable times by her ability to spot trickery.

Leo talked about how the Argo II wouldn’t have been built without insight from Annabeth. How the seven would not have been complete without her. I found myself nodding in agreement.

Even Grover, who had been one of the last people to arrive, spoke about Annabeth as his oldest friend. Many others spoke too. They told stories, or favorite traits, or just said they’d miss her. Finally, it was my turn to talk.

I took a deep breath. Jason and Nico both patted me on the back. Grover nodded at me encouragingly. The Stolls gave me thumbs up.

I stepped forward and took the torch. At first, all I could do was bow my head and stare at the unlit pyre in front of me. Chiron cleared his throat, pushing me to speak.

“Annabeth was the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” I finally said, trying not to choke. “She was everything everyone here has mentioned and so much more.”

“For me Annabeth always helped the world make sense, even when the stuff happening around us was completely insane.”

“She had this strength that kept me going even when I wanted to give up. Something that told me I had to keep going, just for her. That was especially true in the pit. I wouldn’t have made it out of Tartarus without my Wise Girl.”

“What was most amazing, is she did all that stuff so the world could be better for everyone else. She was fighting for our home. She fought for peace. She fought to defend her family. And that is why I love Annabeth so much. It’s why I will keep that dream alive with my last breath, for Wise Girl.”

Had this been a war zone, the campers would be cheering. They would be prepared to take down the nearest enemy in the name of the gods. But it was a funeral and they were crying.

I was crying too, silent tears streaming down my face. The campers didn’t understand the weight of my oath. They didn’t know that as of today I wasn’t destined to have a final breath.

If I had to become a god. If I had to watch myself become a legend and a myth, the camps were worth it. The safety and happiness of demigods were worth it. If I had to live forever, I would live for the dream the kept Annabeth and I going during the wars we fought.

Chiron cleared his throat again. It was time for me to light the pyre. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I stared at Annabeth’s shroud. I couldn’t make my arm move to burn it.

The camp waited for me to light the pyre. Minutes passed before Leo stepped forward. With an apologetic glance to me, he lit the fire with the brush of his hand.

Slowly the pyre began to burn. Flames curled around the wood and fabric. The crackle of burning wood was unreasonably loud to my ears.

I stood there holding the torch. Watching as the fire burned. Finally, I loosely dropped the torch into the fire pit, curled in on myself and cried.

 

  
                   Ω                      

When I finally stood up and wiped the tears from my face everyone had left the amphitheater. The pyre had died down considerably. There were no longer any traces of the shroud.

I turned around to leave the fire pit myself. I wanted to take a shower and find somewhere to sleep. I was in such a hurry to get away that I tripped over Nico.

I sprawled on the raised seating. Dazed from my fall, I grunted something really intelligent like, “ungh”.

Nico must have been in a weird mood. Instead of worrying that I was hurt he blushed and fidgeted nervously.

I rose up on to my elbows to look at him. “You’re here.” I said dumbly, still taking stock of my body. I seemed to have avoided hurting myself.

“I didn’t want you to be left alone.” He said quietly. “Unless you want to be alone.”

I shook my head. “No, company’s better.”

It was true. Left to my own devices I’d just get depressed. I was able to function somewhat normally when I was with people.

Also, for the first time in years Nico was willingly hanging out with me. I wasn’t going to pass up the chance to make up for how badly I had treated him in the past. Not that I just wanted to be around him out of pity. Underneath all the dark posturing Nico was a pretty cool guy.

Nico nodded and sat down next to me. I pulled myself into a seated position and looked him over. It was a tendency I had. I knew Nico didn’t really take care of himself. Someone had to make sure it didn’t get out of hand.

He was skinny, but not alarmingly so. His olive skin was darker than I had seen in ages. Someone was making him get some outside time. That was good.

That same someone had also subjected him to a haircut. It was a, what do you call it? Where your hair is shaggy on top, but shaved short on the bottom? An undercut. That was it. Someone had given Nico and undercut. It looked good on him.

Basically, even with all the peace keeping work he was expected to do, Nico was looking better. I felt a sudden flare of jealousy that I hadn’t been a part of it.

Don’t get me wrong. I was glad he was doing well. But, Nico was my friend. I was supposed to be there for him and spend time with him. Not this mysterious haircut person.

“You got a haircut.” Was all I said after my inspection of him. I reached out to play with the shaggy mess on top. Nico deflected me with his forearm.

“Yeah, Piper did it. It was Jason’s idea though.” He said staring into the fire pit.

“Jason wanted you to get an undercut?” I asked shocked. That was highly uncharacteristic of him.

“He just wanted me to get a haircut.” Nico explained. “The undercut was Piper’s idea.”

“It looks good.” I told him earnestly. It made him look like he meant the rough air he was trying to put off. Instead of just being a skinny kid in black clothes.

“Thanks.” He grunted, effectively shutting down our conversation.

I could tell that he had something to say, but didn’t want to say it. I decided to give him a chance to find the courage.

We sat in silence for a little longer. Finally, I said, “Alright. Out with it. What’s wrong?”

I didn’t know what was on Nico’s mind. He could be thinking about anything. Maybe he was going to ask me to stay at camp and take over the peace talks.

I knew I couldn’t stay. I could help facilitate the talks. I’d be more than happy to give Nico advice on dealing with the campers. I just couldn’t stay. I’d think about Annabeth way too much.

I wasn’t prepared for what he did have to say.

“Annabeth say’s hey.” He said. Suddenly, I remembered the exact kind of powers children of Hades possessed. Nico was looking at me like he was terrified of me. Terrified of what I would say to that.

I won’t lie. It hurt to think of Annabeth still existing in some form. It was easier to just say she was gone. But why would Nico be afraid of my response?

Nico started talking in a rush. Giving me Annabeth’s message like he wanted to blurt it and flee before I could hurt him. Was he afraid that I would attack again? I felt guilty all over again for the storm I created.

“She says hey, and that she loves you and that she’s going to go for rebirth. She also says that if you try to save her she’s going to kick your ass.”

I knew as much. Though, I had a feeling Nico had added the swearing. He had quite a mouth for a fourteen year old 1930’s kid.

With the whole godhood thing, Annabeth going for rebirth didn’t matter. Still, it made me sad to know that the dream of being in Elysium together was well and truly destroyed.

Nico and I sat in silence a bit more before he said, “Are you okay?”

He was more relaxed, like the danger had passed. Belatedly, I realized that Nico had been afraid I would ask him to help me save Annabeth from the Underworld. Without her warning, I already knew Annabeth would kick my behind if I tried.

“Yeah.” I said. “It’s not like the message really changes anything.”

Nico looked at me like I had gone a little weird. “Percy, Annabeth choosing rebirth changes the afterlife for you. She won’t be there.”

I stretched back and looked at the blue sky. “I’m not going to the Underworld, Nico. I found that out today on Olympus. It’s not in my fate.”

“Oh.” Nico said slowly. “Why? More importantly, how?”

“Apparently I’m too strong for a demigod. My storm caused the gods to decide to force me into godhood when I die so they can control me. It would have happened anyway, if my father is to be believed. I would have just stopped being mortal after a while I guess.”

Nico was silent for a while. Eventually, he said. “The spirits in the Underworld seem to think I’m in a similar boat with Hades.”

“At least we’ll have each other.” I said, oddly comforted by that fact.

Nico looked away quickly. I wondered what emotions he was hiding. I figured he didn’t feel as comforted by the thought as I did.

We sat in silence. It was a little strained but mostly companionable.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Nico asked suddenly. “I know Jason saved us some lunch”.

My stomach answered for me by rumbling loudly.

Nico smiled. It wasn’t a big smile. A small upturn of his mouth, really. His smile was enough to make me smile in return.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” He said standing. I held out my hand for help getting up.

Hesitantly, Nico took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I was surprised he was strong enough to do it so effortlessly. He must have been training while I was gone. I said as much.

“Don’t even say it.” Nico eye’s widened comically in panic. “He might hear you. He always knows when I’m thinking about training”

I hoped the kid was alright. But I didn’t know what could be so scary about sword practice.

At the same time Jason yelled down from the top of the amphitheater, “Hey, guys are you going to come eat lunch or not?”

Jason made his way down towards us. Next to me Nico hung his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Damn it. Now you’ve done it.”

“Then I thought we could get some training in.” Jason continued, oblivious to Nico’s comment. “I think you’ll be surprised, Percy. Nico’s sword work has improved over the past week. I’ve been training him.”

I raised an eyebrow at Nico. “Is that true?”

Nico scuffed his shoe against the stone floor, clearly embarrassed. “Yeah, I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Good.” It seemed Jason was a better friend to Nico than I had ever been. “Let’s go eat lunch. Then I can test your skills.”


	9. NICO IX

The morning after we burned Annabeth’s shroud another councilors meeting was held.  
  
Percy sat at the head of the Ping-Pong table this time. Nobody even thought to deny him that right.  
  
Percy made sure that Jason and I were on either side of him, with me sitting to his right. That was surprising. Normally Annabeth sat there.  
  
The campers filed in and took whatever seats were open. It didn’t really matter this time who sat where. This meeting had Percy. No other position mattered all that much.  
  
I looked to see what the council snack was and groaned. There was no cheese whiz and crackers to munch on this time. Instead Piper had managed to obtain veggie trays.  
  
Percy shot a questioning glance at me. I shook my head mouthing “later” at him.  
  
Jason saw the exchange and began chuckling to himself. He shot a wink at me when no one was looking. I glared at him to discourage anymore helpfulness.  
  
When it was time for the council to start Percy leaned back in his chair lazily. He was fidgeting with a drachma he found. The gesture didn’t make him look nervous. Actually, it made him look like the praetor he had been for such a short time.  
  
He looked up. Green eye’s pierced the gathered cabin councilors. “We are not going to war.”  
  
Malcom, Clarisse and a few others began to protest such a direct order but Percy stared them down. If this was Percy’s godliness showing, I liked it.  
  
I wanted to punch myself in the face the second I had the thought. Now was not the time to be thinking that way. In fact, there was no right time to be thinking that way about Percy. I shouldn’t be doing it at all.  
  
The campers didn’t seem to know what to make of someone who was absolutely sure of their control of the situation.  
  
“We aren’t going to war.”  Percy said again. “Not until we’ve talked to the Legion. Not until we know what their investigations have shown. I’m sure Reyna and Frank have been investigating it.”  
  
Percy sighed. “There has to be a peaceful solution to this. But we can’t figure one out unless we speak with the Legion.”  
  
“That’s what they want us to do.” Clarisse argued. “Lie down and let them pick us off one by one.”  
  
“That is not a Roman strategy.” Percy said, the words filled with hostility. “The Legion does not function like that. Jason will tell you so. Nico could too. I refuse to believe the whole Legion was behind the attack.”  
  
“We don’t have any actual proof that the Romans are for peace.” Malcom countered. He sounded scared.  
  
“Yes we do.” I interrupted. I was thinking about what I had learned from Annabeth, about the successful mission of the Argo II and about my own experiences with Camp Jupiter.  
  
“Annabeth told me that they guy who killed her said something about the Children of Rome before she died.”  
  
“What?” Jason exclaimed, looking at me like why didn’t you tell me this. “We’ve never been able to prove that group existed. It’s been suspected since the end of the empire though.”  
  
“Who are they?” Percy asked getting side tracked.  
  
“Supposedly, they are what remain of that ancient Mithrian cult Annabeth ran into in Rome. They don’t really have any specific godly affiliation now. They’re main thing is actively conquering Greeks.”  
  
That didn’t make too many of the campers happy.  
  
“There’s also the fact that we’ve worked closely with several Romans.” Piper commented, in an attempt to redirect the conversation to something productive. “If they all wanted to destroy Camp Half-Blood they wouldn’t have helped us during the war.”  
  
“I like Camp Jupiter.” Leo said. “Overall I think they like us too. There was just a little hiccup when I started shooting on them. That doesn’t mean the whole camp wants us dead.”  
  
“Dakota wanted to be my pen-pal. He couldn’t possibly have been faking it. I’d have realized.” Pollux said forlornly, looking up from his kool-aid.  
  
I wondered if Percy ever regretted introducing those two. Around the table a few other campers agreed that they had similar experiences with the Roman Legion.  
  
Percy looked at Malcom. “Do you need any more proof?”  
  
Malcom shook his head.  
  
“What if you’re wrong though?” Another camper asked. They were clearly scared of that possibility. There was more agreement with that question than I was comfortable with.  
  
“There’s always risk involved in life.” I said.  
  
Jason backed me up, saying that was one of the first things a soldier had to learn.  
  
There was silence as people considered the chance of another attack.  
  
“That uncertainty is why we aren’t going to be reckless in our search for peace.” Percy said.  
  
My head shot up. That wasn’t the peaceful tone I had expected to be the theme of this meeting. That was Percy’s battle strategy voice.  
  
Percy did have a battle strategy voice. People just didn’t realize it. It was understandable. Next to Annabeth, Percy’s strategies were pretty much about going in guns blazing.  
  
Jason agreed with me. If the shocked look he was sending Percy was any indication.  
  
“Percy?” He asked uncertainly.  
  
“Clarisse, Malcom.” Percy said, ignoring Jason. “Remember what the camp did when Thalia’s tree was dying?”  
  
Clarisse nodded thoughtfully.  
  
“I want you to draw up another schedule.” Percy ordered. “Clarisse, you’re in charge of making and keeping the schedule. Malcom, I want you to figure out postings and defenses. Prepare for if we are infiltrated. Work together as much as you like.”  
  
I realized what he was doing. He was giving the camp something to do besides sit and worry. This was why Percy made praetor in a month. He was a natural with people, most of the time.  
  
“Jason, I want you to help command any defense of camp. You can work with Clarisse and Malcom on it. They will be your seconds. Nico will help too, when he’s around.”  
  
Excuse me? What?  
  
“I’ve been here a whole week, Jackson!” I said.  Feeling like he was picking on me by intentionally pointing out how much time I spent in the Underworld. We’d been doing so well too.  
  
“I know you have, Nico.” Percy said. His tone was placating. “But I have a different job for you.”  
  
“Which is?” I said skeptically.  
  
“I need you to set up the peace talks with the Romans, and tell me when they’re happening. Please.”  
  
For the first time since he got back I really looked at Percy. He looked wrung out in all the ways a guy could be. There were shadows under his eyes form lack of sleep and his smile didn’t have its typical gleam.  
  
I realized Percy was trying, but he had so much crap to deal with. He really wasn’t planning on sticking around. If I could help, I wanted to.  
  
“Of course,” I said. “I’ll keep you up to date on what’s going on here too. Okay?”  
  
The offer was for the campers benefit just as much as it was for Percy’s. Now they knew Percy would know what was going on. It would keep Percy from worrying too. The fact that it would give me a reason to check up on him was an added bonus.  
  
Percy smiled at me in thanks before he turned back to the other campers. “Does anyone have a problem with the plan?”  
  
All the counselors shook their heads. When it came down to it, none of us really wanted another fight. Except for Clarisse, and even she wouldn’t put that over the camps safety. At least, I didn’t think she would.  
  
Percy had found a way to attempt to maintain peace without sacrificing the safety of the camp. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”  
  
With those words the council was dismissed.  
  
                                                                                        Ω  
  
I hadn’t realized Percy would leave as soon as the council meeting had ended. It was fairly obvious that was exactly what he was planning when I found him rolling up his sleeping bag in the stables. All of his other belongings were already packed in a waterproof, blue backpack.  
  
Don’t think that Chiron stuffed Percy in the stables just because he had destroyed his own cabin. There were plenty of beds in the Big House for displaced campers. There was even a bed with his name on it, literally. The Aphrodite cabin had painted it on the headboard before Piper caught them. She had not been happy.  
  
Percy had declined using the bed in favor of sleeping in the stables. He was overheard telling Chiron he didn’t want to wake any of the younger campers with his Tartarus nightmares. That being around horses may help him sleep better anyways.  
  
Grover was leaning over the stall door, trying to convince Percy to stay for at least a few more days. Percy was having none of it.  
  
“You just got back, Percy.” I heard Grover say, “I know it’s hard, but the camp needs you.”  
  
“The camp can look after itself, Grover. Nico and Jason will do fine leading. I really have other places I need to be.”  
  
“You’ve said.” Grover grumbled. “I don’t see where else a demigod would go. This is your home.”  
  
Percy sighed. He sounded so tired. Like he had been looking forward to a break and been told he couldn’t rest yet.  
  
“My father invited me to go back to the sea, okay. I have some things I need to do in his realm.”  
  
“Invitation, my furry left hoof!” Grover scoffed. “The gods can’t show favorites, especially with demigods. Besides, Poseidon already has a son to help him under the sea. Where are you really headed Percy?”  
  
“Is it so hard to believe I’m going to Poseidon’s realm?” Percy demanded with exasperation. “I was going to visit my mom, but that’s been cut off because of problems that Dad needs me to help with. Tyson said something about Triton refusing to do his job.”  
  
Grover sighed like he was going to argue. Percy cut him off. “Look, maybe there’s stuff going on here that you don’t know about, Grover. Before you ask, I can’t tell you about it. Zeus has made it really classified. I’ve already told one person.”  
  
Tired of waiting and feeling guilty for eavesdropping, I walked into the stables. Grover was staring at Percy with fear. “It’s, it’s not another war. Is it?”  
  
“No.” Percy said tiredly. “It’s not another war. Just more responsibilities I have to take care of. But it will be okay. Right, Nico?”  
  
I didn’t realize that Percy had seen me.  
  
“Yeah.” I said a little too hastily for Grover to believe me.  
  
“You told him whatever the secret is?” Grover asked, surprised.  
  
Percy glared at his oldest friend. I wondered why Percy was angry. It was kind of surprising that he had confided in me after all.  
  
“It came up.” He said. “Nico’s the only one who cared to keep up with what’s going on with me.”  
  
“Everyone knows what’s going on with you, Perce.” Grover said. Now the satyr was just annoyed that he was out of the loop. “You’re in mourning and everyone here wants to help. But you keep pushing us away.”  
  
Grover shot me a venomous look. Like he thought it was my fault that Percy was behaving this way.  
  
“I wasn’t running!” Percy exclaimed. “I was dealing with the fact that the gods wanted me dead for the storm I caused!”  
  
Thunder rumbled warningly. That didn’t happen when Percy told me. Interesting.  
  
Grover looked at him with concern. “And the fact you were suddenly invited to Poseidon’s realm, like to visit, has to do with the fact the Olympians want you dead?”  
  
“Wanted.” Percy stressed. It thundered again. “Oh for the love of, I can’t talk about it Grover. You’re going to have to trust me on this.”  
  
Grover turned to me. “Is he okay? Is he safe?” Once a Protector always a Protector, I guess.    “Yeah.” I tried to look reassuring.  
  
“Alright, then.” Grover said. “I’m going to go and let you two talk or whatever. Percy, tell Nico what’s really going on so someone knows.”  
  
Grover left and I stepped into the stall. Percy leaned his backpack and sleeping bag against the wall and sank into them. I crouched down next to him.  
  
“So Poseidon invited you back?” I asked.  
  
Percy sighed and leaned closer to me. “Not for anything hugely important. I mean, I am needed to help with hunting a monster or something. Tyson wasn’t clear on what.”  
  
“Mainly, Dad wants me to start to learn more about the kingdom. Get to know the people and see how things work. Since apparently I’ll be living there at least part of time.”  
  
“Sounds terribly fun.” I said dully.  
  
Percy smirked at my sarcasm. “I’m not going to come back right away. I want to do this. I want to get an idea of what Dad’s kingdom is like. I want to see it from a resident’s point of view. Not just as a visitor. You know?”  
  
I sat down since this conversation didn’t seem to be a quick one.  
  
 “Makes sense to me. I feel that way about the Underworld.” I decided to say something about Percy’s almost fight with Grover.  
  
“Percy, I don’t think Grover meant to be so harsh. He’s worried about you and wants to help.”  
  
Percy nodded. “I know. I’ll apologize to him before I leave.”  
  
 We were silent for a while. Percy seemed to be content to just sit with me. I would have been too. But I had duties to attend and Percy probably needed to get out of here pretty soon.  
  
“Be careful while you’re gone, okay.” I said suddenly, wanting Percy to stay safe.  
  
“Yeah.” Percy said. “Hey, Nico?”  
  
“What?” I asked intrigued. Percy was normally a pretty direct guy. If he had a question he asked it.  
  
“You’re really going to keep me up to date right?” He sounded really worried that I would say no.  
  
“Of course,” I said.  
  
“Good.” He was clearly relived. “It’s nice talking to you. It’s easier. You understand stuff.”  
  
It made me sad that Percy was hurting so baldy. His life should be happy, not like this. I didn’t tell him that. Instead I said.  
  
“It’s not so bad talking to you either, Kelp Head.” I never called Percy, Seaweed Brain. That was Annabeth’s nickname for him.  
  
He shot me a glance. That was my only warning before he was on me. A wrestling match broke out, making the pegasi whinny.  
  
Percy bested me in strength and started giving me a noogie. It was lighter than the one’s Bianca used give out when she won a tussle, like he really didn’t want to hurt me.  
  
I finally managed to wriggle out of his grasp. Percy laughed at me. “You look like a disgruntled kitten, Nico!”  
  
I growled. “Just you wait, Jackson.”  
  
Percy’s face fell serious again.  
  
“You’re going to continue training with Jason, right? I mean, you’ve improved a lot with your sword work. But you should keep it up.”  
  
“You really underestimate Jason if you think I’ll be allowed to quit just because I’m trying to talk to the Romans.”  
  
He laughed again. “Okay.”  
  
Somehow I knew our conversation was over.  
  
Percy stood. He offered me a hand up before brushing the hay off of himself. “I should go. I’ll hear from you in a few days, right?”  
  
“Sure thing.” I said. Percy shook my hand. For a second I thought he was going to go for a hug. Then he left the stable to go find Grover. I was left behind in the shadows. It wasn’t so bad. For the first time in a long while I didn’t feel completely alone.


	10. NICO X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I'm really sorry about not getting a chapter up last week. Life got in the way big time. The good news is as of tonight I broke through a bad case of writers block on Operation Save my Baby and completed the first outline. So, as long as no character takes a side trip, I know where the next saga is going! Thanks for reading! <3

It had been a couple of months since Percy had left for Poseidon’s kingdom, again. I had a feeling that Percy leaving for the sea for extended periods of time would become a trend. Kind of like me with the Underworld. Unlike with me, the camp would actually miss him.  
  
I tried not to be bitter about it. Things were going better than they had been before.  
  
Jason had taken me under his wing so to speak. As my sword work improved people seemed to want to practice with me because challenging opponents were rare. That had made me a few more almost friends.  
  
Connor and Travis took renewed interest in me almost immediately because of how useful the shadow travel ability would be to them. No matter how often I told them no, they still spent some of their free periods hanging out with me.  
  
I had also been working on Percy’s assignment. I was about to call him to update him on the situation.  
  
Reyna had finally found all the members of the Children of Rome. Now we were ready to discuss what should be done.  
  
Percy and I had been Iris Messaging every few days. I was starting to feel like I really knew Percy. It wasn’t helping my crush any.  
  
I was realizing that being gay wasn’t seen as terribly wrong in the 21st century. There were still problems, but most people accepted it. That made me feel like I didn’t have to hate myself for how I felt, most of the time.  
  
The only problem was accepting myself didn’t do anything to make me want Percy less. Sometimes I felt like it would be easier to own up to how I felt. I didn’t because it wouldn’t be fair to Percy. He didn’t deserve that weight on his shoulders. He was already getting weighed down by expectations from Poseidon.  
  
Waving my thoughts away, I threw my drachma into the mist made by my sink faucet. As I threw it I asked Fleecy to ‘do me a solid’ and get me Percy. I wasn’t sure what a solid was or how you did one, but it worked.  
  
When the call came through I saw Percy fighting a sea spirit. They seemed to be on training grounds. I figured it was okay. No one else was around them at the moment.  
  
“Just to be absolutely clear,” The neried was saying. “it didn’t mean anything.”  
  
“No, it didn’t.” I heard Percy say while aiming a blow at his opponents head. His tone told me whatever they were talking about meant a lot. Just not in the way the neried meant.  
  
Basically, I had once again intruded on one of Percy’s extremely personal moments. I should really stop doing that. Right now all I could do was alert them to my presence.  
  
“Okay.” The neried said thoughtfully. “I just would hate for either of you to get hurt.”  
  
While she spoke she feinted for Percy’s knee.  
  
“Look out.” I said without thinking.  
  
I should have waited. Percy looked at me over his shoulder, took a hit to the other knee, stumbled back, and was pushed to the ground by the neried. She pinned him there with her sword tip at his throat.  
  
“Hey, thanks!” she said smiling at me. “It’s getting harder to do that to him as he’s gotten better. Percy’s improvement has been super quick. He’s not surprised, though. Apparently he’s the best amongst you demigods.”  
  
“Uh, you’re welcome.” I mumbled awkwardly.  
  
Percy glared at me from the ground but there wasn’t any real heat in it. He batted her sword aside and jumped up. It looked so natural that I almost forgot that he was underwater. I was reminded because his hair was doing the crazy floaty thing.  
  
“Nico!” Coming closer to the Iris message, Percy called. “Hey! What’s up man? How’s fifteen treating you?”  
  
“It’s good.” I said self-consciously. I didn’t know that Percy knew when my birthday was. “I’m just calling to update you on camp stuff.”  
  
“Yeah?” he asked. “Anything exciting, or more of the same?”  
  
“Reyna and Frank have found all the culprits. It’s time for us to try to work something out.” I informed him. “We’re meeting here in a week. It’s not going to be an easy talk. You’ll really need to be there.”  
  
“Sure thing.” Percy said nodding. “I’ve probably been gone for too long anyways.”  
  
There was a crash from the behind Percy.  The neried was clumsily removing her armor.  “You mean you’re finding ways to get into trouble here and should probably lay low for a while.” She challenged.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Percy. Who blushed before glancing at the neried. He shook his head disbelievingly. I wondered if they were dating or something. I didn’t think Percy would move on so quickly.  
  
Percy must have decided to completely ignore her comment and pretend I couldn’t have heard it. He said. “You’re leaving, Laura?”  
  
“Yeah.” She said, grabbing a bag that looked more like a closely woven net. “I need to go give my brother the same lecture I just gave you. Then I have some errands to run. It was nice practicing with you though. I’ll see you here tomorrow!” Laura swam off.  
  
Percy turned back to me. “So, what day will I need to show up?”  
  
“How is Tuesday evening?” I asked. “We’re meeting Wednesday afternoon. If you come on Tuesday, you have time to get a feel for what’s going on for yourself.”  
  
“Sounds great!” Percy agreed happily. “So, how’s everything else at camp? Any problems?”  
  
“Not unless you include the Stolls pranking the Demeter cabin, again.”  I said, leaning back against the counter. “Travis really needs to own up to liking Katie.”  
  
“That’s totally not my department.” Percy laughed. It sounded a little forced. “Ask Piper.”  
  
I smiled tightly at his flat joke. The following silence was tense.  
  
“Are you doing alright?” I asked. “The neried made it sound like you were in trouble.”  
  
Percy had begun doing drills while we talked. I was starting to think that whatever was going on was serious.  
  
“Not really. Laura is blowing things way out of proportion.” He accentuated his statement with a particularly vicious slash to a practice dummies abdomen.  
  
“That dummy doesn’t think it’s nothing.” I said pointing to the kelp now hanging out like guts. “What happened?”  
  
Percy cut the dummies head off and moved on to slicing the next one up. “Percy. I’m going to start worrying. Which means I’m going to want to help. I’ll shadow travel to you, and then I’ll drown. Tell me.”  
  
Percy stopped. His sword arm fell to his side and his head bowed. “I’ve just been really angry lately. So, I did something stupid.” He finally confided.  
  
I saw where this was going. He’s been angry. He and some sea kid bonded, destroyed some stuff, and now people weren’t exactly happy with him. Not good, but not unfixable.  
  
I couldn’t have been more wrong.  
  
“I made out with someone. I guess it was to get back at Annabeth for leaving me alone to deal with all this stuff.” He suddenly slashed at one of the dummies before turning to me.  
  
“And, it was a guy. And, I really liked it. And now I don’t know if I should feel guilty for cheating on Annabeth or be having an identity crisis. Apparently I’m bi and just never really thought about it.”  
  
Another dummy died. “Then I remember that it’s not cheating on Annabeth when she isn’t here to be cheated on. But I still feel guilty even though I’ve done nothing wrong.”  
  
“So yeah, that’s what’s wrong.” He crouched down on the sea floor, using Riptide for balance.  
  
I was shocked. Shocked and really hurt. Percy wasn’t straight, just really not interested in me.  
  
“Nico?” He asked, suddenly concerned. “Hey man, don’t worry about it. I mean it’s not that big of a deal. I’m over reacting, just like I said Laura is. Okay.” I could tell he thought I was freaking out over the idea of guys liking guys.  
  
“It’s a lot to process.” I said, needing to end this conversation, right fucking now. “Can we talk about it later? I just remembered. I have to go practice with Jason.”  
  
I ended the Iris message before he could respond.  
  
  
 **__________Ω__________**  
  
  
I did end up going to Jason. It was just several hours later. After I went to Australia, took a trip to Budapest, and spent some time wandering around the Underworld. Someone had to play with Cerberus.  
  
It was close to midnight by the time I knocked on the door to Zeus’s cabin. I had definitely missed training, lunch, and dinner.  
  
Jason opened the door looking rumpled, like he had just woken up. Then again he probably had. He pulled me inside quickly.  
  
“Where have you been, Nico!” He demanded. “I’ve been worried. We were going to start a search party tomorrow if you didn’t show up for breakfast. What possessed you to run off like that? You’re our liaison with The Legion!”  
  
Under this barrage of disapproval I felt like coming to Jason was a bad idea. I wasn’t actually sure why I did it. It’s not like people ever really helped me with my problems.  
  
“I just needed to leave for a while.” I deflected, turning on my heel to leave again. Before I got far Jason threw an arm around my shoulder and guided me deeper into the newly re-designed Zeus cabin.  
  
After Percy destroyed the old one, Zeus and Hera had given him permission to make it homier for demigods. It was one of those only Jason could do it because he is Hera’s favorite things. But I’m pretty sure that in the years to come Zeus’s children would be thankful to him.  
  
The only bad thing was that he had decided to keep that creepy statute in the middle. Jason had decided it was funny. The guy actually had a fairly twisted sense of humor.  
  
Jason sat me down on one of the sofas and looked me up down. He was probably checking for any physical injuries. Finding nothing he went to the kitchenette Leo had helped him design and rummaged around for some food.  
  
“Aren’t you going to make me talk about it?” I asked annoyed.  
  
I would try to leave again, but I had a feeling Jason would stop me. I couldn’t even shadow travel because it was so bright in the Zeus cabin.  
  
  
“No.” Jason said. “I’m going find you something to eat because you’ve skipped two meals. Then I’m going to wait for you to tell me anything you want me to know.”  
  
“Maybe I don’t want you to know anything.” I grumbled.  
  
Jason looked over his shoulder knowingly. “Right, Nico. You don’t need to talk. Which perfectly explains why you showed up on my doorstep just a little bit before midnight?”  
  
Jason put some kind of boxed dinner into the microwave. Then he turned around to watch me expectantly while he waited for the food to cook.  
  
“I talked to Percy.” I finally said while Jason brought the food over. He sat next to me on the sofa with the food on the coffee table in front of us.  
  
“About?” Jason prodded, actually poking me with his fork for emphasis. Apparently he had made enough for two. I looked down to see what I was supposed to be eating. It was spaghetti. How cliché.  
  
I knew I wasn’t being fair. Jason was probably trying to provide comfort food or something. I just wasn’t in a very forgiving mood at the moment.  
  
“We discussed the fact that he is spending his free time in Poseidon’s kingdom making out with random guys.”  
  
I glance at Jason from the corner of my eye to see that his full fork was halfway between his food and his mouth. He looked shocked. Finally, he put the fork down and turned to me.  
  
“So, Percy’s, what? Bi?”  
  
“It looks that way.” I viciously stabbed at my pasta and chewed.Once again I was in a terrible mood because of Percy Fucking Jackson.  
  
“But, I don’t see the problem.” Jason said clearly confused. “Shouldn’t you be happy that he likes guys?”  
  
“Don’t be an Airhead, Grace.” I snarled. “If Percy is bi, and he hasn’t noticed me yet, he probably won’t. I’d be better off if he were straight. Now there’s this damn what if hanging over my head. We still won’t go steady.”  
  
Jason gave me a look like I was the idiot. I knew he was about to call me Death Breath.  
  
We’d developed teasing, affectionate nicknames for each other over the past month. Percy didn’t know it yet, but Thalia’s nickname for him was going to be around for a while. It fit him perfectly. Percy was currently the biggest Kelp Head I knew.  
  
Sure enough Jason said, “Don’t be absurd, Death Breath. Percy is probably still figuring out what he wants. I mean he’s been pretty focused as far as romantic interests go. Now, he’s still mourning. I’d say give it a chance and see what happens.”  
  
I sighed and took another bite of food. I didn’t know how to answer that. I felt like I’d given Percy a million chances. Never in this context though. Maybe Jason was right.  
  
On the other hand, I was building up a really good friendship with Percy. I didn’t want to destroy that. Besides, I was tired of waiting, tired of trying. If I could just get over how Percy made me feel it’d be okay.  
  
Jason nudged me with his shoulder. “Hey, you don’t have to do anything right now. We’ve got bigger things to deal with at the moment. Peace crashing down around our heads and all that. I’m just saying don’t give up before you’ve even tried.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe.” I said eventually.  
  
Jason snorted like I had said something funny. “So, crisis adverted?”  
  
“I guess.” I sighed. “I just, don’t know what to do about him. Feelings suck.”  
  
Jason laughed for real this time. “I wish I could say been there, done that, got the t-shirt. But I don’t think they ever really go away.”  
  
“Great.” I groaned sinking further down into the sofa.  
  
Jason’s face grew mischievous. If the guy tried to touch me I’d kill him. Even if it meant I had to apologize to Piper for it.    
  
He leaned in close to me and whispered teasingly, “But if experience with Piper tells me anything. I can certainly say feelings don’t always suck.”  
  
“Augh, Jason.” I exclaimed. I shoved him away from me. What was with these demigods that lived in a world of innuendo? Jason continued to laugh happily.  
  
“Alright, that was definitely my cue to leave.” I stood up to head out. Jason followed me to the door.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” he asked as I opened the door.  
  
“Yeah,” I responded thinking about getting to my cabin without being noticed by the harpies. “I think I’ll just shadow travel directly into my cabin once I get outside.”  
  
He grabbed my wrist keeping me from stepping out. “That’s not what I meant, Nico.”  
  
“Oh, that.” I said. Realizing that he meant was I going to be okay with Percy. “Yeah. I mean, I’m still not happy about it. I’ll be okay though.”  
  
Jason nodded and let me go. I faded into the shadows before he had fully closed the door.


	11. Percy XI

Nico wasn’t talking to me. Not really. Ever since I told him I was bi he hadn’t spoken a word to me.  
  
Even when I came back to camp yesterday he’d barely acknowledged me before walking off. Jason had to explain what the main argument between the Romans and the Greeks was going to be.  
  
During our talk Jason kept looking in the direction Nico went off in. I could tell he would rather be dealing with him than talking with me. I couldn’t help but agree.  
  
It was stupid that we had to stay here and talk about peace. All I wanted to do was go find Nico and make him talk to me. This cold shoulder treatment was upsetting me.  
  
I understood why Nico was acting this way. He was freaked out by my being bi. I knew when he came from. I knew what his thoughts on non-heterosexuality would be. I just wished his time here had made him more understanding.  
  
I mentally shook myself. I didn’t have time to sulk right now. Frank and Reyna were already in the Big House. It was time for us to try to make peace.  
  
From what Jason had told me, it wasn’t very likely. Apparently there were irreconcilable differences regarding what should be done with the Children of Rome.  
  
In the game room it looked like battle lines had already been drawn. The Greek councilors were gathered around the ping pong table. They were facing off against the sea of purple that represented the Legion.  
  
Frank and Reyna were both here, along with the two representatives from each cohort. It was like a miniature Senate had gathered. Jason seemed to be stuck between the two glaring sides. Nico was lurking in the shadows.  
  
I walked up to Reyna and Frank and shook their hands. I could tell Frank wanted to check in with me like a friend would. Find out how I was handling Annabeth’s death. But we couldn’t. This was a war council after all.  
  
“Please, sit.” I told them, gesturing to the Ping Pong table. A few of the Camp Half-Blood councilors moved out of the way to make room. “Let’s talk.”  
  
Everyone settled and looked between Reyna and me. It looked like we would have to carry this thing. I shot her a smile, but she kept her face impassive. That was Reyna for you. Serious when it came to her job as praetor.  
  
“I’m told you’ve found the people who were responsible for the attack.” I finally said, carefully watching the Legions’ reactions. Most of them were listening attentively. Dakota and Pollux were sharing a pitcher of koolaid. I trusted Reyna to have someone watching them.  
  
We have.” Reyna replied evenly. “The Children of Rome’s organization has been dismantled. The members have been stripped of all rank for their treason and sentenced to three years of cleaning the city and other community service. Those years will not contribute to their required time with the Legion.”  
  
I wish the Romans had done something more. Personally I wanted to see some punishment. But, what could I say? The Legion stuck to their rules like glue. Nobody had conspired against the Legion. Not really. They just disobeyed an order.  
  
Erik had killed what was technically still an enemy leader. The punishment his cronies received was actually quite severe.  
  
While I wanted to see people pay for killing Annabeth, I knew what she would say. Peace came first. I knew it was true. I had to respect it.  
  
I nodded in acceptance when one of the Athena kids spoke up. It wasn’t Malcom. He seemed to have dropped the entire thing. It had lost him his cabin leader status. “That’s it? They killed my sister? I want to see some punishment.”  
  
“They have been punished.” A centurion for the first cohort said. “They’re punishment follows Roman laws graceus. If you want peace, leave well enough alone.”  
  
“Jarret.” Reyna snapped. The centurion went silent.  
  
“It’s like you don’t even care about what you’ve done to us.” Lou Ellen objected. I had to get this conversation back under control.  
  
“Guys.” I said, turning to face the councilors of Camp Half-Blood. “Try to remember what Annabeth would say here. It’s not worth the fight.”  
  
“Not worth the fight Jackson?” Clarisse said derisively. “I’d say it is worth it. We’ve got to teach these Roman punks to respect us.”  
  
Several centurions made offended sounds. One drew his sword demanding an apology. The other Romans took up the cry.  
  
The only reason it didn’t turn into a fight right then was Frank’s quick thinking. He twisted his hands into the sword wielding soldier’s neck. Hitting a pressure point till the guy dropped to the ground with a cry of pain. That got the other centurions’ attention.  
  
In the following silence Reyna said, “We were discussing the terms of peace.”  
  
“Not until the Ares kid apologizes.” The kid on the floor said.  
  
“Not until you actually punish your murdering buddies.” Will Solace shouted back.  
  
This resulted in another shouting match. Clarisse successfully moved to forget peace amongst the Greeks. Reyna and Frank were about to lose their positions as praetor.  
  
I suddenly knew without a doubt that this would turn into another war. Peace was futile. The Greek and Roman Camps would never get along. I felt something in me crack. I felt physically sick.  
  
Nico was the only reason we didn’t have a complete war on our hands. He stepped out of the shadows and said, “If we cannot find a peaceful resolution then I suggest that the combined councils agree to revert to the old ways. Both camps ignore each other. Neither attacks unless the other moves first.”  
  
“I second.” Reyna said. Probably also realizing that this was not going to work.  
  
Everyone turned to me. I watched my future as a god crumble into nothing. Zeus had set me up for leading the camps as a united force. That’s what he meant by binding me to them. He meant I was literally the force that would keep them strong and vice a versa. That wasn’t going to happen now.  
  
Instead of a united force that would support the gods and strengthen the country I would watch both groups merely exist. By letting the peace fall apart I was harming that bond. But what else could I do? They had made their choice.  
  
I felt sick as I ensured that Annabeth had died for absolutely nothing.  
  
“Greeks.” I said. “Do you agree?”  
  
They all cheered.  
  
When I asked, the Romans did the same.  
  
With the council over I walked out of the room and away from camp. Once again I couldn’t stay here. I felt so betrayed.  
  
For some reason my stomach roiled threateningly and my head pounded. I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I knew I had to get out of there immediately  
  
I felt the eyes of all the campers follow me, like they had expected me to celebrate with them. I couldn’t. Which side was I supposed to be for anyway? My heart told me I was both.  
  
As I left I heard Nico say to Reyna, but loudly enough that everyone heard. “They have no idea what they’ve done. I hope we haven’t cursed Percy forever.”  
  
Clarisse over heard them and yelled, “Who cares! If he’s going to abandon his camp again, then good riddance. I hope he is cursed. I hope he never returns.”  
  
A few of the campers, from both sides, agreed. I knew then that I had lost my position as leader of the camp.  
  
I wanted to go back to tell Nico they probably ruined everything. I just wanted to talk about it with him really. The sick feeling was getting worse though. I had to get out of here. I went to find Blackjack.  
  
 **Ω**            
  
Nico found me at my mother’s apartment a few hours later. Mom had set me up with a giant bowl of blue ice cream at the kitchen table while she worked on putting dinner together. Paul was still at work.  
  
Mom gasped in shock when Nico walked out of my room like he had been there all along. I hardly looked up.  
  
“Hi, Mrs. Blofis.” Nico said politely. “Is it okay if I talk to Percy?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk.” I mumbled, taking a big bite of superman ice cream.  
  
  
Of course, Dear.”  My mom said running her fingers through his hair in a way that told me she wanted to cut it. She never did approve of undercuts. “Will you be staying for dinner?”  
  
Nico, who must have gotten a whiff of dinner, said “Yes, please.”  
  
Mom laughed and went back to cooking. But not before she handed Nico a spoon to help me with my ice cream.      
  
Nico dug in pretty quick. The kid knew I would never deny him food. He didn’t eat enough.  
  
I wondered why he was here. A few hours ago he wasn’t even talking to me. He didn’t seem to be bothered by my being bi now.  
  
I was just bi everything wasn’t I? Bisexual, bicampual, bi whatever.  
  
“They kicked Jason out of camp.” Nico said after he swallowed a bite. “He said he’s going to try to find Thalia for a couple of weeks before he finds a place to stay. He promised to check in with me every day.”  
  
I didn’t respond to his news. I felt terrible for Jason, but there was nothing I could do about it. I also knew he could handle himself.  
  
“Nico, why are you here?” I asked after I swallowed my bite.  
  
Nico gave me a look like he couldn’t believe I needed to ask that.  
  
“I’m checking on you. What you did back at camp couldn’t have been easy. With the whole, you know.” He gestured helplessly, trying to describe the godhood that was somehow directly tied to the camps situation without saying anything.  
  
“Yeah, but you hate me.” I blurted without thinking. A+, Jackson.  
  
Nico looked really surprise at that. “Why would you say that?” He demanded.  
  
He sounded hurt.  
  
I looked to make sure my mom wasn’t watching, before leaning closer to Nico and whispering. “It’s because of the thing I said when we were Iris Messaging. I know it’s true. You haven’t talked to me since.”  
  
Nico looked at me for a solid minute before he burst out laughing. We’re not talking his normal sarcastic chuckle, or that terrifying thing he sometimes does in battle. He was bent so far over that his forehead rested against the table. His entire form was shaking with laughter.  
  
“Nico?” I asked, slightly concerned. That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting at all.  
  
“Gods, Percy.” Nico finally gasped. “I told you it was a lot to process. I didn’t mean I hated you, or mind at all really.”  
  
“Then why?” I wasn’t even really sure what I was asking. Why had he ended the conversation so quickly? Why hadn’t he talked to me for a week?  
  
Luckily, Nico understood. “I did it because I’m like you. Except, I only like one of the two.”  
  
At first I didn’t get it. “So you’re like me but you only like,” Then I got it. Nico was gay. “Oh.”  
  
My heart broke a little for the guy. I figured he probably hadn’t told anyone. He likely hadn’t had anyone to talk to at first. Nico may have turned those 1930’s prejudices I was so worried about him holding against me against himself.  
  
I hoped he used that budding friendship he had with Jason to talk to him about it. Then I realized that he had even lost that support. I wondered where Jason would end up after he looked for Thalia. The Legion wasn’t going to take him back after this.  
  
Now that I got that Nico was gay. It didn’t make any sense that he wouldn’t talk to me because we were similar. I told him as much. “Wouldn’t it make you happy to know you aren’t the only one?”  
  
“Because I’ve spent years thinking I was. As I said, it was a lot to process.” He shot back.  
  
I nodded. My mom dropped a pile of plates on to the table. “The only what?” she asked.  
  
She looked at us like she had heard everything. I thought we had been so sneaky. I saw the panicked look on Nico’s face and covered for him.  
  
“The only demigod destined for godhood.” I said and quickly wanted to sew my mouth up.  
  
Mom didn’t know about that yet. She didn’t actually know any of it. Except for the part where Annabeth was killed. She knew that.  
  
“Excuse me?” My mother said carefully. She set a handful of forks down on the table. “I could have sworn you just said you were destined to be a god.”  
  
I rubbed the back of my neck. Nico watched us like a really good tennis match.  
  
“Well, yeah.” I said quickly. “The gods couldn’t really do anything else after that storm I made destroyed camp.”  
  
Mom sat down and gestured for me to explain myself properly. I could almost hear the gods laughing at me.  
  
“I may have tried to destroy camp when Annabeth died. It would have been worse, but Nico shadow traveled me to some deserted island. I tore that apart instead.” I told her quickly, afraid of disappointing my mother.  
  
I took a fortifying breath before telling her the scary part, “Apparently I used more power than anyone ever has doing it. It freaked out Zeus. He wanted to kill me but the council voted against it. They settled for a forced godhood when I’m old.”  
  
“Percy.” My mother said, sounding a little exasperated. “When were you going to tell me this?”  
  
“It never came up?” I asked sheepishly.  
  
My mom sighed.  
  
“I think that’s something you mention when someone asks how you are doing, Percy.” Nico teased. I elbowed him for his efforts. He returned the favor.  
  
“Is there anything else you need to tell me?” She asked. I knew this was a get out of jail free moment. I could tell her anything and she would tell me she loved me and move on. So, I took the risk.  
  
“I think I might be bi? At least, I figured out I like kissing guys in Poseidon’s realm.”  
  
“Is that why you want to go back tonight?” She asked quietly. Like she didn’t want to push me too hard but was very concerned. “Did you meet someone?”  
  
“No.” I said quickly. “There isn’t anyone. I’m going back because of the godhood more than anything. Dad’s been relying on my help lately. Well, and I’m not sure I can handle being around Clarisse without punching her in the face.”  
  
“Percy!” My mom said sternly, dropping the relationship conversation. I was very happy about that.  
  
“Violence is not the answer. But I understand. You want to go to your father’s realm because of what’s going on at camp. It’s fine. Just don’t stay away, okay?” My Mother pulled me into a hug. I missed her hugs.  
  
“I’ll visit you often. But I’m not going back to camp anytime soon.” I told her. “I’m going to have to build up ties with Dad’s kingdom now that the Camps have made their choice.”  
  
I had felt that bond Zeus had talked about break the second the camps had begun fighting. I needed to make a new one.  
  
“Will I get to see you?” Nico asked. He sounded more upset about my leaving than I expected.  
  
“I’ll tell you when I’m around.” I reassured him. “And there’s always IMing. Maybe we can get a burger from McHales sometime?”  
  
My mom laughed at us. For some reason she was watching us closely. She said, “Percy, if you’re leaving after dinner you need to pack. Nico, why don’t you help him? Dinner will be ready shortly.” And that was the end of that.


	12. PERCY XII

A few months had passed since I’d left the camps to fend for themselves. I wasn’t just running away. It wasn’t that simple. I had tried to go back a couple of times. I’d even secretly tried to stay in Camp Jupiter.    
  
Every time I was in a camp I felt sick, torn, like there were two of me. It actually felt quite a bit like someone was pressing on a pressure point. Complete with pain, nausea, headache, and that weird rushing sound.  
  
I missed home, but the sickness was too much to handle. Sometimes I wondered if I wasn’t experiencing something like godly schizophrenia.  
  
When I asked my father about it he was unusually unhelpful. This only made me suspect that I was right. Annabeth would have known, or at least been able to figure it out.  
  
It was summer now. Exactly six months had passed since Annabeth died. I still missed her terribly, but in a bearable way. I guess time really did heal all wounds.  
  
None of that meant I was particularly interested in spending the day alone. Instead I had called Nico and asked if he wanted to go to McHale’s with me.  
  
He had said yes. Not that I was expecting anything different. The guy never said no to a free Happy Meal. I knew because we’d had a few over my time away. Nico and I were hanging out a lot now.  
  
My feelings towards Nico had become muddled in the past month or so. It was almost like I liked him. I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. My confusion just made me spend more time with him. As if I could figure it out simply by chilling with him.  
  
Nico was already munching on a happy meal when I got to McHales. There were two or three more meals sitting on the table next to him. I saw a bag of coke cans at his feet. I was about to go order my own food when he waved me over, holding up a wrapped Double Bacon Cheese Burger.  
  
I sat down across for him at the tiny table and took the burger. It smelled divine. I would know. As a demigod I was an expert on divine.  
  
“You are a god.” I moaned while I unwrapped it and took a gigantic bite.  
  
“Not yet.” Nico snarked back at me.  
  
He was nibbling on some fries. His burger only had a few bites in it. I wasn’t too worried yet. He knew that when he ate with me he had to eat everything.  
  
“As good as.” I replied, stealing one of his fries.  
  
Nico batted at my hand and reached to steal a sip from my drink. I jumped to protect my drink and kicked the sodas under the table in the process. There was an awful clang. Everyone in the restaurant stared at us.     Nico blushed and looked at his feet. I waved and people returned to their meals. One older guy with a childlike face kept glancing at us from the corner of his eyes. I tried to ignore him but it kind of weird me out.  
  
“Planning on raising some spirits or something?” I asked Nico curiously.  
  
Nico scowled at me. “Some of us have real work to do, Kelp Head. I’ve got another quest for Dad.” I’ll admit it. I found it cute when he scowled like that.  
  
I kept that thought to myself and frowned at his words. Hades was working Nico really hard these days.  
  
Nico had decided he didn’t want to put up with Clarisse after the camps started ignoring eachother. She was now the primary leader of the camp.  He spent as little time as possible at camp. Naturally that meant most of his time was spent in the Underworld where Hades had him doing various tasks to earn his keep.  
  
I sighed. “Your dad works you so hard, man. You should remind him that demigods need breaks sometimes.”  
  
Nico’s scowl deepened at someone trying to protect him. I had to restrain myself from reaching out to smooth it away.  
  
Nico wasn’t supposed to know that I might like him because there was no way he reciprocated. If he did he would have said something when he found out that I liked guys too.  
  
Besides it was still too soon for me to be in a relationship. If I did like Nico I wanted it to be serious. I wasn’t going to use him.  
  
All of those things meant that I couldn’t be caught staring. So, I did what came naturally. I loudly protested being called a Kelp Head. I earned a fry to the face for my efforts.  
  
“Hey!” I cried in outrage and glared at Nico for good measure.  
  
Nico snorted a laugh. Before I knew it we were both laughing hysterically over nothing.  
  
A shadow fell across our table. I looked up to see the childlike guy that had been watching us. The expression he wore was like an angry strict librarian. I imagined him saying ‘this is a library’, and barely contained a laugh.  
  
“You are being loud.” The guy hissed softly. Belatedly, I realized he was putting off a godly aura. A brief glance at Nico told me he’d just had the same thought.  
  
“We’re sorry sir.” Nico said quietly.  
  
“I fear it is far too late for sorry.” The god said. His voice was pitched low. “You have broken the silence. Now you must pay.”  
  
The god who I had just realized must be Harpocrates, the god of silence, lunged towards me.  
  
I threw myself over the back of the booth so that I was crouching on the empty table behind us. From the corner of my eye I saw Nico yell a belated warning to me but no sound passed his lips. Great we’d been forced into silence.  
  
Nico drew his sword.  
  
The god lunged for me again and Nico came forward swinging. Harpocrates sensed the attack and shoved me into the window so he could parry the blow with a long staff he carried.  
  
The window shattered around me. I didn’t let it phase me though. I jumped right back into the fight, aiming Riptide at his head.  
  
I would have hit too. Harpocrates was so intent on Nico. But Nico shook his head at me. I understood. We needed to find out why the silence crazed god was trying to kill us. Instead I slapped Harpocrates in the shoulder with the flat of my blade.  
  
Slapping gods only makes them angry.  
  
“You insolent brat!” The god growled advancing on me. Nico closed in on him from behind. It didn’t give us an advantage because the god knew exactly where he was.  
  
“You think you’re so great, worthy of godhood. While you are praised, those of us who are better than you are pushed to the sidelines!”  
  
“I am a god, and the Olympians forget about me in favor of rewarding demibrats for being destructive.” He took a swipe at my feet with his staff. I backed away, trusting Nico to move in as soon as he was done ranting.  
  
“Well not anymore. Olympus will fall to those she has insulted! The minor gods will rise.” Nico came in slashing at Harpocrates thigh. The god jumped forward to avoid the strike.  
  
I took advantage of the opening his movement made and shouldered him in the stomach. The move was all kinds of stupid and dangerous. It left me vulnerable in several ways, but I was hoping the element of surprise would keep me safe.  
  
Sure enough, a shocked Harpocrates fell to the ground.  
  
Nico grabbed the staff out of the way. I jumped on Harpocrates, digging my knees into his ribs and fisting the collar of his shirt. I held riptide at his throat.  
  
I didn’t expect him to stick around after we had so clearly beaten him. Sure enough the god’s aura began to strengthen. I ducked my head, closed my eyes, and was left with a fistful of air.  
  
When I looked up I saw that people were gathering around us carefully, like we were a threat. The Mist had probably let them see Nico and I murdering some poor guy in cold blood. I looked at Nico and said, “We’ve got to get out of here.”  
  
He nodded, and grabbed me. The next thing I knew we were on the beach right outside camp. Luckily no one saw us. I was starting to shake because even being close to camp made me sick.  
  
Nico put a hand on my back. “Percy? Are you okay?”  
  
“Just feeling the effects of being near camp.” I groaned leaning heavily into the touch. “I just need to get out of here.”  
  
“We should report to our fathers.” Nico agreed. He helped me up and I stumbled towards the sea.  
  
I spun to tell Nico good-by but he was already fading into the shadows. I turned back to the sea and called a hippocampi to me.  
  
 **Ω**

It didn’t take me long to realize my father had already gotten the memo on the minor god uprising when I got back to his kingdom. He and Triton were having a heated argument about it in the main courtyard. Apparently Triton agreed with Harpocrates.  
  
I saw Tyson cowering behind a pile of crates and swam over to join him. We huddled together and watched our father and brother quarrel.  
  
I made certain that Triton wouldn’t see me. I didn’t know my godly brother all that well. I couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t try to kill me just to spite Poseidon. I had already met my near death experience quota for the day. Thank you very much.  
  
Poseidon was almost pleading with Triton not to betray the gods. Triton was having none of it. Finally he yelled, “It’s too late! I’m not coming back until all of you are rotting in Tartarus. Your demigod kid included.”  
  
That was the only warning Tyson and I had before the crates in front of us shifted. We grabbed hold of each other and threw ourselves out of the way. There was a terrible crash as the crates fell to the ground where Tyson and I had been hiding.  
  
Triton had pushed them by beating his fish tails in the water. Trying to hurt us was a last hateful gesture towards Poseidon before he left through the gates. We covered our eyes as he flashed out.  
  
When I finally looked up I saw that Poseidon had turned towards me. His eyes were sad. I really wanted to hug my dad in that moment. I’d never wanted to give a god a hug before. I wished I could do something to help him.  
  
“Perseus.” He said turning to walk into the palace. “Come with me, Son.”  
  
I glanced at Tyson, who nodded at me encouragingly, and followed my father. We walked into the palace and to my room in silence. I could tell whatever Poseidon wanted to talk to me about was important and probably secret. I was going to go out on a limb and say it had something to do with Triton.  
  
When we got to my room he closed the door and looked around for somewhere to sit. There weren’t many places. My time living here had allowed me to collect a lot of clothing, weaponry and other stuff. All of which was currently strewn across the room.  
  
I went to the bed and shoved some stuff over to make room. To Poseidon’s credit he only raised an eyebrow and informed me that there was a reason I owned a dresser.  
  
I knew I should wait for Poseidon to explain why he wanted to speak to me. That was the expected demigod to godly parent protocol. I wasn’t one for protocol though.  
  
“I’m sorry about Triton, Father.” I said quietly. I guess I just wanted my father to know that I was still behind him.  
  
Poseidon smiled at me sadly, and inclined his head in acknowledgement. “It’s not your fault Percy. This is my failing. Triton has been causing trouble for a while now. I should have recognized it for what it was. I did not. And now I am reaping my reward.”  
  
I wanted to say something comforting. But I was at a loss for words. I understood all too well what happened when you ignored someone. The curses had taught me that. There wasn’t much I could say.  
  
“Percy.” Poseidon began. I could tell he would ignore the previous line of discussion and go straight to business. I couldn’t blame him. The god of the sea probably didn’t want my pity.  
  
“I need you to go back to Camp Half-Blood and make them make peace with the Romans. I do not know when this fledgling war with the minor gods will really start. It may be years from now, but the camps must be prepared to work together.”  
  
I wanted to protest. Going back was just going to make me physically ill. I’d already tried to convince them. They wouldn’t listen. Why did we have to have another war anyways?  
  
But my father had just lost the support of his son and heir. I felt like saying no would only betray him further. I didn’t want to do that.  
  
In the past year Poseidon had been very supportive of me, for a godly parent. I wanted to repay him for that.  
  
“Okay.” I said instead. Steeling myself as if I were about to go into a full on war, not returning to one of the only safe places for demigods. “When do I leave?”  
  
“You will leave in the morning.” My father said resolutely. “I’ll have Tyson help you clean and pack.”  
  
“Yes sir.” I said bowing.  
  
I was already thinking about what things I would and wouldn’t need for camp. I mainly wanted to bring some weaponry. The Greek period clothing that was still popular in Poseidon’s realm wouldn’t go over well at camp. I could already hear the teasing.  
  
Briefly I wondered what Nico would look like in a chiton. I stopped that thought process right there. Too soon, I reminded myself tersely.  
  
Poseidon rested a hand on my shoulder. “Percy, I know this will be hard for you. Thank you.”  
  
I shrugged. “What’s a little schizophrenia related sickness compared to the safety of the world? Don’t worry about it, Father.”  
  
Poseidon nodded and then left the room. I figured he’d have lots of important godly duties to attend to now.  
  
I turned towards my room and started to organize what would need to be packed. I put a shell knife set that had an extremely rare deep sea poison on the blades in a pile of stuff that would need to be packed.  
  
The poison won’t be nearly as effective on land.” Laura commented from the open door way to my room.  
  
I turned and shot her a strained smile. “It will still be useful. I love these knives. They’re cool.”  
  
“I just hope you don’t accidentally kill yourself with them.” She shot back. “You should take the javelin for sure and your armor.” She floated over to my pile of clean clothes and started sorting through them.  
  
“Um, are you looking for something?” I asked bewildered by what she was doing.  
  
“The t-shirt for the concert we went too. You know the one I’m talking about. When you and my brother were all over each other?” She shot me a glare.  
  
“He says to be careful by the way, and good luck.” She always sounded overly protective of her brother when she talked about that night.  
  
“The shirt doesn’t fit anymore. I’ve gained too much muscle mass for it.” I said before realizing what she had actually said.  
  
“Hey! We weren’t all over each other.” I spluttered. “Besides,”  
  
“It didn’t mean anything.” Laura cut across me. “I know, you’ve both said as much.”  
  
Laura looked up at me. I saw she had tears in her eyes. “I almost wish it did though. You’re like my best friend here. I really like you, Percy. You’re so kind to me.”  
  
“Most people don’t like me because I talk too much and my great grandmother is in trouble with Zeus. I just wish you had a reason to come back. I’m going to miss you.”  
  
I moved over to her and took the clothes out of her hands. “Hey, I’ll be coming back. Dad’s going to need me. And I’ve made some really cool friends. There’s this one Nereid that’s awesome with a sword.”  
  
She laughed, but she was also still crying. “Just take the shirt with you to remember us by?”  
  
Realizing she wasn’t saying something I said, “Hey, what’s really wrong?”  
  
“It’s stupid.” She said wiping her eyes and stuffing the shirt in my bag. “I’m being stupid.”  
  
“Sorry.” I said smiling at her, trying to cheer her up. “I’ve got a monopoly on stupid. Now you have to tell me.”  
  
Laura laughed another sob. Then she was hugging me hard. “It’s just. I need you to be careful and happy, Percy. Can you do that for me?”  
  
“Okay.” I said hesitantly. “Why?”  
  
She wiped her eyes one last time and said, “Because you can’t go do something dumb and get yourself killed. You’ve got too much to do for that. And one day you’re going to meet a really nice boy or girl and fall in love again. My bet’s on that cute son of Hades though.”  
  
“What? Wait.” I demanded. I ignored her Nico comment for my own sanity. “That doesn’t answer the question, Laura.”  
  
Laura blushed and refused to look at me.  
  
“Laura. Come on. Tell me.” I pushed harder, trying to get my friend to let me help her.  
  
If I didn’t know better I would suspect that Laura liked me. Except she wasn’t the type to keep that kind of secret and she really wanted me to date her brother.  
  
“I’m afraid that things will go back like they were. Where no one likes me and I’m just Laura the weirdo. You changed that for me. I don’t want to go back.” She finally said wiping at her eyes.  
  
“Then don’t.” I said honestly. “Keep being yourself, Laura. You’re lovely like you are.”  
  
Laura threw her arms around me and said, “You’re terrible at giving advice but I forgive you, you flatterer. If you don’t stay in touch I’m going to kill you.”  
  
I didn’t know what to say. So, I gave her a bone crushing hug back and asked, “Do you think I’ll need my net and trident? I like fighting with them down here, but it’s awkward on land.”  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon packing. The shirt went with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found out that Harpocrates is actually the Greek version of Horus who is in the Kane Chronicles. Because of that I felt I should mention that my Harpocrates has nothing to do with Riordan's Horus. I've not read the Kane books so if that connection is mentioned or anything...I don't know it. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks and comments guys. It makes me smile. You're all the best.


	13. NICO XIII

I slept in the morning after Harpocrates attacked Percy and me. I’d gotten into camp late that night after a long talk with my Father in the Underworld. Hades was not pleased with the news I had brought. He agreed to keep an eye out for problems though.  
  
I returned to Camp to inform Chiron of the situation. When I got there first thing I learned was that Clarisse had completely taken over Camp Half-Blood. She had spent my time away working to strip Percy of all his status by telling the campers he had abandoned us. It made me really angry.  
  
However, she hadn’t broken the truce I had negotiated. That was a good thing. The daughter of Ares was not happy to have me back.    
  
I was getting dressed when Leo came running into my cabin. “Nico, you’ve got to come. Now.”  
  
My head popped out of the neckline of my dancing skeleton t-shirt. “Say what?”  
  
Don’t get me wrong. I was oddly proud that I was seen as a go to guy if there was a problem. It’s just. Leo was definitely another go to guy when he wasn’t out looking for Calypso.  So why was he coming to get me?  
  
“Percy’s here.” He said.  
  
That’s all I needed to know. Last night I had seen the sickness Percy experienced simply by being at either camp. We had talked about it a lot when we’d been hanging out before that too. Percy had told me about it when he went to find out if it was any better in New Rome. It wasn’t.  
  
The way he shared all this with me, well, sometimes I almost felt like we were dating. But I knew Percy didn’t like me like that.  
  
“Why?” I asked shoving Leo out the door with me. I would find out what had happened as we made our way towards Percy.  
  
“We can’t get him to say much.” Leo said, clearly concerned. “He’s sick, that’s for sure. He won’t let the Apollo kids or Chiron help. He keeps asking for you and Jason. Or any Roman really but he would prefer Jason. We can’t do that though because Jason isn’t here, as you know. We can’t figure out what’s wrong.”  
  
“I know what’s wrong.” I said.  
  
I could tell we were close to Percy now. A small gathering of campers by the canoe lake came into view. Most people were still in bed. Thank the gods. It was better if no one saw this.  
  
“Do you have a drachma?” I asked Leo. If Percy needed to talk to a Roman it was going to have to be over Iris message.  
  
“Not on me.” Leo said checking his pockets.  
  
“Then find one, please.”  I instructed before wading into the crowd.  
  
Percy was in the middle of the circle, crumpled into a moaning heap, holding his head. A few Apollo kids were trying to get him to talk to them. Anytime they asked him something thunder rumbled threateningly.  
  
Chiron was standing off to the side looking grave. He knew exactly what was going on and that he absolutely could not intervene.  
  
I shouldered my way between the Apollo kids and knelt next to Percy. I was sick with worry. But now wasn’t the time to show it.  
  
“Alright, Kelp Head.” I said, pulling him into a sitting position.  
  
One of the medics protested that we shouldn’t be moving him before we knew what was wrong. I ignored them. Percy just leaned against me heavily.  
  
“It’s time to do whatever the hell you’re here to do.” I moved him so he was facing somewhat towards me. Percy did not look good. He was pale and shaky.  
  
“Need Jason too.” He groaned. “He’s Roman. Gotta get myself together.”  
  
“He got kicked out.” Piper said from my left. I wasn’t sure when she had arrived. She’d brought some water with her and gave it to Percy. “We’re not talking to the Romans remember.”  
  
Percy just groaned in response. As if her words had physically hurt him. One of the Apollo kids asked him what was wrong again. It thundered.  
  
“It’s too split up.” Percy mumbled like he was hallucinating. I could tell that’s exactly what everyone thought was going on. I knew better though. He was referring to the effect the split in the camps had on him because he was something between a demigod and a god.  
  
Just then Leo came up with a drachma. He also had a hand held portable mister-flashlight thing that Hephaestus cabin developed for portable iris messaging capabilities. I loved having genius friends who could read my mind.  
  
I asked him to call the Roman Senate. It was a meeting day for them anyways. I didn’t know why, but Percy seemed to be hell bent on talking to a Roman. So I’d get him a Roman.  
  
Around me campers were protesting making Percy do anything besides rest. Others kept saying Percy no longer had the right to do stuff like that.  
  
“No.” Percy croaked. “We have to. New war. Too much risk. Must fix things.”  
  
Just then the Iris message shimmered into being. It must have been a little before the meeting started. Only Reyna, Frank and Hazel were in the Senate House.  
  
Hazel saw us first. Percy must have looked just as terrible as I thought he did because Hazel dropped the iPad she had been holding.  
  
“Oh my gods.” My sister cried. Rushing forward a step to help before remembering she wasn’t actually here.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” Reyna asked.  
  
“Peace.” Percy said weakly. “We need peace. There’s a new war.”  
  
“Man, slow down. You’re not well.” Frank said. Then he looked at me. “Has he been like this for long?”  
  
I looked down at Percy. Sure enough, he still looked terrible. I nodded slightly to Frank’s question.  
  
“Being at camp seems to make him sick now.” I told Frank.  
  
Percy chuckled faintly. “More like breaks me a part.”  
  
Frank looked at me confused, but Reyna gasped as if understanding everything. I had no idea how she made the mental leap from sick for no apparent reason, to too powerful to be mortal. But she did.  
  
“Nico, he isn’t close to being a, you know?” She asked clearly stunned.  
  
Thunder rumbled. I could see that Hazle got it too. “Percy is exactly what you are thinking he is.” I confirmed.  
  
“He’s what?” a camper demanded.  
  
“S’not special.” Percy slurred clearly distracted. I had a feeling that was a bad thing. “Nico’s as good as.”  
  
Really?” Reyna asked, shooting me a questioning look.  
  
“When Hades says.” Percy affirmed. Cue thunder.  
  
“Not now, Jackson.” I scolded. All the current discussion was going to do was anger Zeus and weaken Percy. “You were going to start peace talks.”  
  
Around us the handful of campers protested that Percy didn’t have the position to do that anymore because he’d been gone so long. We ignored them.  
  
Percy nodded and tried to sit straighter.  
  
“We need peace.” He told Reyna and Frank. “The minor gods are starting an uprising.”  
  
Around me, campers looked at each other frantically with that piece of news. They were scared of yet another war.  
  
Frank and Reyna had a quick discussion in Latin. I didn’t catch any of it. I assumed they were discussing if peace would be possible.  
  
Finally Reyna said, “I don’t see why we can’t make another bid for peace. Regardless of if we have an impending war on our hands, peace is valuable. There is going to have to be compromise though. ”  
  
“Of course,” I replied, “from both sides.”  
  
“We can do small group negotiations then.” Percy said. The slim possibility of peace appeared to be helping him some. He was still pale, shaky, and seemed to be in a lot of pain. At least he was somewhat capable of forming sentences now.  
  
“That seems fair.” Frank said, “Which camp should we meet at?”  
  
“I think it would be better if we met on neutral ground.” Hazel suggested.  
  
“My dad’s got a place in Oklahoma.” Piper offered. “There’s a house that people can stay in and it’s in between the two camps.”  
  
“Alright.” Reyna said. “We’ll have to consult the Senate. But I will tell them that there seems to be some problems with the gods. I’ll say that it would be best if the camps were able to deal with it together, remind them how well we worked together when we were fighting Gaia.”  
  
“They’re going to start showing up now.” Frank added. “We’ll call when it’s decided. Make Percy get some rest. He looks awful.”  
  
“I’m feeling better now.” Percy muttered. “Less like I’m about to get torn from my own mind.”  
  
Frank shot me a look that clearly asked me to take care of Percy and cut through the mist.  
  
When the mist faded Chiron was standing behind it. He pinned all the campers with a steady gaze. One that said he expected us to be listening and to follow his orders, unless we wanted kitchen duty for the rest of our lives.  
  
“The gods have declared that most of what has been revealed here must be kept secret.” Chiron informed us. “I suggest that you only tell the other campers that we will be working on a peace treaty with the Legion. Say nothing about the minor god rebellion or Percy’s illness.”  
  
He glared at everyone till the camper’s dispersed. Leo, Piper and I hauled Percy back to his new cabin.  
  
 ******Ω**  
  
Later that evening Percy and I were leaning against Thalia’s pine tree. Peleus was snoozing next to us, with great clouds of smoke floating up from his nose. It had taken some fancy talking on several people’s part. But, it looked like Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter would be trying for a second round of peace talks. That single thing had helped Percy get to feeling better, though I still didn’t think he was one hundred percent.  
  
Clarisse had not been happy to have Percy back.  She backed down pretty quickly though. Between a much healthier Percy threatening to fight her for the right to lead camp and the campers that had been there this morning loudly supporting Percy because they didn’t want to fight a war under anyone else? Well, I didn’t blame her.That didn’t mean she had been happy about it.  
  
We’d also managed to convince the camp to let Jason come back. Percy was surprised to learn that he had been staying with his mom in Manhattan. I wasn’t. Mrs. Blofis was great like that.  
  
That’s actually why we were sitting here at the camps border. As nice as Peleus was we weren’t just hanging out with him.  
  
Percy’s mom was supposed to bring Jason back soon. Percy wanted to meet them at the border. He said it was to make sure Jason got in safely. I knew he also wanted to see Mrs. Blofis.  
  
Piper was supposed to join us soon. She had said something about taking care of something first. It was a tossup if that meant trying to look nice for Jason or dealing with another Drew meltdown. My money was on both.  
  
Leo wasn’t here either. He’d distractedly told us to tell him when Jason got back. I think he was working on finding Calypso.  
  
“You know,” Percy said suddenly into the companionable silence, “I never did learn how to surf.”  
  
It took me a moment to figure out what he could possibly be talking about. Then I remembered my barrage of questions when I first met Percy.  
  
In hindsight I was really embarrassed about how I had acted, asking all those questions like some hyperactive kid being allowed to play a cool game. At the time I hadn’t realized how real the game was. I did now.  
  
I didn’t feel like having a deep conversation at the moment. I suspected Percy felt the same way.  
  
“Why don’t you learn?” I asked. “I’m sure you’d pick it up pretty fast.”  
  
“Don’t have anyone to teach me. Besides, I don’t want to learn alone. I don’t think anyone else would learn with me. Unless you’re offering?”  
  
I shook my head slightly panicked at the idea of going into Poseidon’s territory. “Oh, no. Not me.”  
  
He smiled at me roguishly and I had to keep myself from staring. Sometimes I almost thought Percy liked me back. But I knew that was impossible. Why would the most popular and powerful guy at camp like the freaky son of Hades. I was lucky that Percy wanted my friendship.  
  
  
“Why not?” He tried to persuade me. “It’d be fun.”  
  
“Not really.” I mumbled looking away. Percy was so excited about the idea of surfing together. But I still couldn’t swim.  
  
“Oh, come on.”  He said leaning forward so I had to look to him. I could have turned my back to him but that would have been rude.  
  
“Who doesn’t like hanging out at the beach? And don’t say you don’t. I have it from a very good source, named Grover and Juniper, that you sometimes go sit on the beach when you need to think.”  
  
I blushed at the thought of him knowing that. I went to think at the beach because it calmed me down like being around Percy often did. Percy apparently was dense enough to not have put the two things together.  
  
“Oh don’t be embarrassed man.” He said, misinterpreting my reaction. “I love thinking at the beach. It’s calming. And we all need somewhere to go. You can’t go to the Underworld all the time.”  
  
“Yeah.” I grumbled wanting to change the subject. Percy was treading dangerous water in so many ways. Starting with talking about something that happened before Bianca and ending at talking about how much time I spent in the Underworld. Being his oblivious, kelp-headed self he didn’t realize it.  
  
“So, why don’t you go surfing with me?”  He prodded. “Then you can do something besides stare at the waves.”  
  
“No, Percy.” I said, forcing myself to sound exasperated instead of scared.  
  
I wasn’t too surprised when Percy didn’t continue forcing the issue. He wasn’t really the type to make people do things they didn’t want to do. However, I was completely unprepared for him to start pouting like a little kid.  
  
“Fine. I still don’t see why not. If you’re worried about Poseidon, I’m sure he’d be cool with it. He’s not like The Lord of the Sky.” He groused with his arms wrapped around his knees.  
  
“Because.” I snapped fiercely. I was angry because Percy had hit on the real reasons I didn’t swim. It scared me when he decided to be perceptive like that. There were things I didn’t want him knowing.  
  
“Alright, alright.” He said, putting his hands up in surrender.  
  
We sat in silence for a bit longer. I realized that I wanted to talk. I just didn’t want to talk about personal stuff.  
  
Anything that had happened before Bianca died was personal as far as I was concerned. I would just have to keep the conversation on a safe topic. I had the perfect question.  
  
“Hey, Percy, can I ask you something? I heard the Stolls talking about it once.”  
  
Percy cocked his head towards me to show he was listening.  
  
“You know how they’re always trying figure out if they can use people’s powers to their advantage.” I said.  
  
“Yeah?” Percy said uncertainly.  
  
“Do fish really follow you around at aquariums?” I demanded curiously.  
  
Percy burst out laughing.  
  
“Gods, Nico.” He gasped. “I expected you to ask me something really serious.”  
  
“Oh, it’s serious.” I deadpanned.  
  
Percy narrowed his eyes at me a wrinkle of concern forming between his eyebrows. “How is that serious? I mean it’s annoying with the fish saying, ‘It’s Poseidon’s son! Oh, do you think he’ll notice us? Notice me Lord, please, Lord.’ But there’s nothing dangerous about it.”  
  
I gave him a grave look. “Travis and Connor want to put you in a mermaid costume and advertise you as a sideshow attraction.”  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. “Like that’s going to happen.”  
  
“They had plans to kidnap you. They wanted to recruit me to help.”  
  
He sat forward and looked at me suspiciously. I was having a lot of fun teasing Percy, actually. “You didn’t agree to it. Right?”  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m telling you about it now.”  
  
“Nico!” He exclaimed. Shocked I would even consider helping the Stolls kidnap him.  
  
I couldn’t help but smile, ruining the game. Percy sighed and threw himself against the tree dramatically. It made me chuckle.  
  
“Fine. Make fun of the Kelp Head.” Percy complained.  
  
“I love that game.” Piper said from behind us.  
  
We both looked up at her. She was casually dressed up. Like she didn’t care how she looked. Except that she obviously did. Percy pouted at her.  
  
That’s when I remembered that Piper surfed. She’d been talking about it during one of her weekly check-ins with me.  
  
They were always pretty awkward because we didn’t have much in common. But it was good to know she cared. Or that Jason asked her to care, or something.  
  
“Percy.” I said suddenly. “I know who can teach you to surf.”  
  
His face brightened instantly. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah. Piper surfs and wants someone to surf with.”  
  
Piper turned to Percy. A grin was spreading across her face. “I can teach you, but shouldn’t you already know how? It seems like something a son of Poseidon would learn.”  
  
Percy rolled his eyes at me like she thinks she’s so creative. “I haven’t had the chance to learn. Nico, won’t try with me. Even though, he’s the one who gave me the idea in the first place.”  
  
“Really?” She said grinning at me. “Well, then we’ll have to do that sometime. Are you sure you won’t join us Nico?”  
  
“I won’t do it.” I said shaking my head.  
  
“Well, if you’re sure.” She said hesitantly, like she wasn’t sure if she should push me into it or not.  
  
Just then we heard car doors slam. At the base of the hill Jason and Mrs. Blofis were standing by a blue ford truck.  
  
“Jason!” Piper shouted running down the hill to her boyfriend. I expected Percy to go with her to say hey to his mom.  
  
That’s not what happened. He grabbed my elbow and looked at me searchingly. I saw when the moment Percy figured out whatever he was trying to understand in the way his eyes widened.  
  
“You don’t want to surf because you can’t swim.” He said sounding absolutely sure of himself and a bit scandalized that someone didn’t know how to swim.  
  
“Not everyone can.” I shot back, embarrassed. “And I don’t want to surf because I don’t want to surf.”  
  
“Yeah. Whatever, Nico.” Percy brushed my protests off.  “I’m not going to make you hang out with me and Piper. I understand staying away from elements that are against your parents. You know I hate flying. But you’re learning to swim.”  
  
“But,” I started to protest.  
  
“No buts, Nico. Not knowing how to swim is dangerous. What if a monster throws you into a lake? I’m teaching you to swim.” With that he turned away and walked down the hill toward his Mom.  
  
I shook off the shock of Percy being so firm with me and smiled. Percy cared if I knew how to swim. He worried about me and wanted to teach me personally.  
  
Then I wanted to kick myself because I was acting like a girl. I tried to shake the feeling but couldn’t quite.  
  
I smiled to myself and headed down to welcome Jason home with Percy and Piper.


	14. NICO: XIV

It had been a week since the camps had agreed to meet and Jason had come back. The Greek delegation was actually due to leave for Oklahoma later today. But Jason, Percy and I wanted to get one last sword practice in before we left.   
  
There had been lots of preparations made for this round of talks. It should be fairly straight forward provided nothing went horribly wrong like last time.   
  
After breakfast the three of us walked to the Arena. Percy was swinging Riptide around like an idiot and scaring Jason to death. I wasn’t too worried. Percy knew where his sword was and what was around him. I think it was the principle of the thing that was bothering Jason.  
  
Campers stopped and stared at us wide eyed when we got to the Arena. I could tell that Percy wanted to say something. He thought it was ridiculous the way they looked at us. Like another war was going to break out any moment.   
  
I could almost hear him complaining now. ‘Can’t a few super powerful demigod’s train together without people acting like the world is ending?’  
  
Jason leaned over to Percy. “I don’t get why they look at us like that. They do it every time Nico and I come out here to train. It’s like they expect us to start killing each other or something.”  
  
“That’s exactly what they expect.” I said moodily, giving my Stygian Iron sword a few test swings. The black fabric tied to the blade rippled to life with the movement. At times like these I couldn’t help but think about the reality of the Big Three war the campers feared every time we fought each other, even if it was practice.  
  
“What?” Jason spluttered. “But why?”  
  
Percy shot a mischievous grin at me and gathered a ball of water from thin air, holding it behind his back.   
  
“Because I might do something like this!” He bellowed throwing the ball at Jason’s face.  
  
Dripping wet, Jason yelled, “You’ll pay for that, Jackson!”   
  
The next thing I knew a small whirlwind was headed for Percy. He dodged it. Which meant I was nearly hit by it full force.   
  
I spun away from the whirlwind, and smirked at them in a way that I knew looked slightly maniacal.   
  
“Oh, now you’ve asked for it.” I informed them as I parted the earth beneath their feet.       
  
Jason jumped up into the air. Percy was stuck on the ground unless he flooded the arena, which typically made Chiron angry with him.  
  
So he got in close to me instead. He was pressing close with his shorter blade wen I saw Jason’s sword blow past his shoulder, missing him by millimeters.   
  
Percy parried Jason’s next blow and kicked at my feet just as I lunged to strike Jason. Miraculously I kept my balance. I guess practicing my sword work had paid off.   
  
Around us campers were gathering to watch the show. Deciding to show off I made the ground too uneven to walk on. It was a fairly useless move because Percy realized that it didn’t affect him if he kept a puddle under his feet at all times. Jason just stayed in the air unless he was actually engaging Percy or me.  
  
Percy occasionally used the water to try to slip Jason and I. He was definitely holding back on using his powers. I figured that was because he didn’t want to hurt us. Jason kept shocking me and Percy.  
  
But I had the coolest trick. I would periodically bring the shadows around us and create shadowy decoys. It was funny watching Percy and Jason try to figure out which one was the real me.  
  
An hour or so later we stopped, exhausted. Well it probably looked more like collapsing back to back, with our legs jutting out like spokes on a wagon wheel.   
  
When they realized that the show was over the other campers drifted off to attend their regular duties.  
  
“Percy’s gotten stronger,” Jason observed. “Physically, I mean.”  
  
“It’s a lot harder to swing a sword though the water.”  He explained, sounding sheepish.  
  
I leaned away to pin him with an unimpressed glare. When he glanced over at me I simply said. “We would never have guessed Percy.”  
  
For some reason that set all of us to laughing. We got some strange looks from the campers who had remained in the Arena. I didn’t care though. I was happy. It’d been such a long time since I’d felt that way. I knew I had mostly Percy and Jason to thank for it.  
  
“Do you think we should go another round?” Jason asked sounding like that was the last thing he wanted to do. “To help build our endurance I mean. We probably should. We can’t let ourselves get weak.”  
  
Percy and I both slapped his legs to shut him up.   
  
“Hey.” He cried out. “What was that for?”  
  
“Jason.” Percy said calmly. “This is the Greek camp.”  
  
“So?” The son of Jupiter asked, clearly not getting the point.  
  
“Home of not working yourself to death for honor and glory, or whatever it is you Romans are always after.” I informed him like it was obvious.  
  
“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.” Jason said, sounding like he wasn’t convinced. “You just want to be lazy right now.”  
  
“Nico and I aren’t lazy!” Percy defended. The way he was leaning heavily against us contradicted his words.  
  
“Right.” Jason drawled.  
  
“Alright, Air Head.”  I said, letting Jason goad me into another fight. More practice wouldn’t actually hurt us. “You want to go another round. We’ll go another round.”  
  
We both stood up to face off, but Percy didn’t follow. He fell backward right after we stood up so he was lying between us in the middle of arena. More specifically, he fell onto my feet.   
  
“You guys are going to have to find somewhere else to fight.” He said staring up at us. “I’m not moving.”  
  
“Aw, come on, Perce.” I said wiggling my foot under him to try to make him move.  
  
“Nope. I’m comfortable.” He said just as the conch horn sounded to signal for lunch.   
  
Jason and I grinned at each other.   
  
“Guess you’ll have to miss lunch then.” Jason said.  “Come on, Nico.”   
  
We started to leave the arena with Percy lying in the middle of it when we heard the familiar swoosh of water. We turned around just in time to see Percy coming at us on some kind of mobile wave. It looked like he was surfing on solid ground. We dove to the side.   
  
As Percy passed us he yelled, “Last one to the Dinning Pavilion is a gorgon!”  
  
Cursing in Latin Jason jumped up to fly after Percy. Shaking my head at their antics I faded into the shadows. This was going to be the quickest race ever.  
  
                                                                                                               Ω  
  
I was doing some last minute packing when Piper found me in my cabin. I was immediately on my guard because Piper and I didn’t talk much. We hung out together with Jason. And she would check-up on me. We just didn’t hang out independently.   
  
It wasn’t personal. I liked her well enough and all. It’s just we didn’t have much in common. We had to have Jason with us to bridge the gap.   
  
“Can I help you?” I asked. Unsure of why she was here. Surely she had packing of her own to do.   
  
“Just checking in with you.” She said attempting to be casual and failing miserably. I need to reevaluate my opinion on Jason’s inability to hide when he was up to something. Piper was jittery and refused to look at me. Even though, her voice gave the impression that she was calm.  
  
I put another black t-shirt in my bag and turned to her.   
  
“Piper.” I said flatly, letting her know I was calling her out on her game. “Why are you here?”  
  
“Can’t I just want to say hi?” She asked. Trying to get the conversation back to where she wanted it to be. I wasn’t going to let that happen.  
  
“Piper.” I said carefully, “You’re worse than Jason at hiding when you want to talk about something you don’t think I’ll like. That’s saying something because Jason is about as obvious as wet water when he does it.”  
  
Piper huffed. “Fine. I was trying to be sensitive about your feelings, but if you want to do it this way. Do you like Percy?”  
  
I felt my body go cold with shock. How did she know? Did Jason tell her?   
  
Apparently I asked that last question out loud, because she answered it with a question of her own. “Jason knows?”  
  
I sighed and went back to packing. I added a few more shirts and jeans to my stuff.  In case this conversation made me need to leave for longer than I originally thought.   
  
Nothing would stop me from helping to make peace between the camps. They needed to be united for the next war if everyone was going to be safe. I needed to do it for Hazel at the very least. But if this went badly I’d probably scram after that.  
  
“If you must know Cupid forced me to tell Jason back in Athens. He’s been great about it.” I said pointedly.  
  
Piper sighed and came forward to grab my hands to stop my packing. I tried to pull away but she wouldn’t let me. “You don’t need that many shirts for a trip that will take a few days, Nico.”  
  
The look she gave me told me she knew perfectly well I was thinking about leaving and that she wasn’t having it. I didn’t know why Piper was doing this, but it seemed like she actually cared. Maybe it was because I was friends with Jason and she wanted to be friends with his friends.  
  
I let my hands go limp underneath hers so she thought the fight had left me. When she relaxed her grip I pulled away. It had been awhile since anyone had fallen for that trick. Then again, I mostly hung out with Percy and Jason. They were experts and sensing tricks like that.  
  
“Why did you ask me about Percy?” I asked. If Piper didn’t want me to leave she was going to have to prove that she wasn’t about to meddle or out me.  
  
Piper took a moment to think her answer through. I watched her carefully.   
  
“I thought you might be dealing with your feelings alone.” She said eventually. “No one deserves that. I wanted you to know there was someone you could talk to.”  
  
Piper was so much like Jason sometimes. It was adorable. Not that I’d ever admit to thinking that.    
  
I took one of the extra shirts out of my bag. If I did have to hightail it to the Underworld one less shirt wouldn’t hurt me. I had my own room in Hades palace stocked with clothing anyway.  
  
“Thanks.” I said awkwardly. She rewarded me with a beaming smile.   
  
“No problem!” I saw her steel herself before she said, “Look I can guess that you don’t want to hear this, but you really shouldn’t have to keep something like your orientation secret. Frank, Hazel, and Leo would support you too.”  
  
She thought about what said, “Well, Leo might be a bit of a jerk about it, but he wouldn’t mean it. Frank and Hazel would want to know and be there for you whole heartedly. Especially Hazel, I would even say she deserves to know about you. She is your sister after all.”  
  
I didn’t appreciate Piper telling me what to do with my life very much.  
  
“You’re right.” I said looking at her with a hint of anger. “I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
It wasn’t that I hadn’t realized that I should probably tell the people I considered family. Yes, even Leo. Though, he was more like an extremely annoying, distant, younger cousin.   
  
I just wanted to do it in my own time. Piper was right about Hazel though. She deserved to know. We sat in silence for a bit while I unpacked the hastily added extra shirts and pants.  
  
Suddenly, Piper gave me a wicked smile. “So what other boys do you like?”  
  
I looked at her coolly, trying to convey my unwillingness to participate in any form of boy talk in a single look. Piper saw deeper than I had intended though.   
  
Her eyes turned sad the second she realized Percy was the only person I had ever seriously liked. I’d been attracted to other guys, but none of them were like Percy.  
  
Piper moved towards me like she wanted to give me a hug. I backed away a step holding my hands up slightly to make my opinion the subject completely clear.   
  
With a sigh she looked at the empty bunk across from my bed then sat on it. “So, you’ve never liked anyone else, ever?”  
  
“Nope.” I said, sitting on my bed so I could maintain eye contact easily. “I don’t really think I will. And I’ve accepted that.”  
  
She looked at me sadly and said, “Maybe if you tried dating someone you’d find you could move on?”  
  
I was going to tell her that the problem was that I really didn’t want to. Before I could, Percy barged into my cabin. No knock. He just yelled for me as my door slammed open.   
  
“We’re leaving Nico. Are you ready to go?” He asked before he’d actually found me and Piper.   
  
He blushed when he saw us. “I’m not interrupting something am I?”  
  
“Just boy talk.” Piper said without thinking. Percy looked at her with wide eyes and she back peddled. “I mean. I’m talking about boys, Jason to be specific. Nico’s a great listener.”  
  
Percy just grinned at me. “So you told her? Good for you, Nico!”   
  
Then in a more conspiratorial tone he asked, “Do I get to know who you like?”  
  
I grabbed my bag and pushed past him. “Not on your life, Kelp Head.”   
  
As I walked towards the Argo II Percy loudly asked Piper what he had done. Piper reassured him that it was nothing.   
  
I grunted to myself, whatever was going on with me and Percy, it wasn’t nothing. I just couldn’t let myself believe I had a chance with him. That could only lead to heart break.


	15. PERCY XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BONUS CHAPTER TIME! Mainly because I will NOT be posting next week due to going out of town. And all you guys were so excited for this part I didn't want to make you wait extra long for it.
> 
> Also, I have writes block and sometimes posting a chapter helps with it. Here's hoping. :)

The trip to Oklahoma was fairly uneventful for a demigod quest. Of course, that meant everyone on the Argo II was very jumpy the whole time.   
  
We did have to face off with the revenge crazed minor goddess Ersa, the goddess of morning dew. She was after what every fashionable minor god seemed to want these days; a little respect, revenge on the Olympians, obliterating self-absorbed demigods, etcetera, etcetera.   
  
You wouldn’t think a goddess of dew would be hard to fight. I mean sure she can summon a little water. I can summon an entire tidal wave. How hard could it be?  
  
The fight wasn’t as simple as we expected. I couldn’t control any water Ersa had summoned. She slicked every surface of the Argo II up with dew. It wasn’t an easy win, but we managed it.  
  
The arrangement for these peace talks was that five people would represent each camp, with one person from each camp leading each group. We had also decided to have a mediator present, to intervene if these talks went the way of the previous ones.  
  
I had immediately nominated Jason. He was after all the only Roman living at Camp Half-Blood and no Greek was living at Camp Jupiter.   
  
Jason had nominated me, saying that I was the one that was most invested in peace between of both camps for the sake of peace.  I was the logical choice because I would do anything to make it happen.   
  
What he really meant was he only wanted to stay with Piper and couldn’t quite bring himself to care about anything else. That included peace. I couldn’t blame the guy. I used to know that feeling well. Thinking of Nico, I realized that I might know it again.  
  
After a lot of debating that looked like arguing through letters and Iris messaging. The two groups came to a decision. Everyone on both sides decided that I would make the best mediator.   
  
Nico had laughed at me when I was surprised about it. He asked me how I possibly could have thought it would go to anyone else. He gave me too much credit.  
  
Camp Half-blood had elected Piper, Leo, Nico, Malcom and Clarisse as their representatives. Jason was with us, but when the talks were happening he would stay with the Argo II. We couldn’t have an imbalance of power mess this up. Also, Leo wanted somebody to babysit Fetus. The dragon masthead had recently developed the tendency to blow fire at things when he got lonely.  
  
We were the first to get to Piper’s family land. Somehow she’d gotten her father to send her the key. That was good because it meant we didn’t have to break in to the small house.   
  
The house had dust everywhere. Complete with the musty smell of a place that hadn’t been open for a while. We were lucky that the weather was mild for summer because there wasn’t an air conditioner. Leo did get the power back up pretty quickly, though.   
  
I decided to set the dining room table up for the negotiations. The camps would probably begin negotiations immediately.   
  
For the most part, everyone that would be present wanted to get this done. Also, it was a bad idea for such a large group of demigods to be in one place for any length of time. We were like a beacon to monsters and vengeance hungry minor gods.  
  
There wasn’t much setting up to do besides make sure there were eleven chairs gathered around the table. There weren’t enough chairs in the house, but we had brought those folding camp chairs with us.  
  
I was curious to see who would be representing the Romans. I wondered how they would get here. They didn’t have a giant flying warship after all. I didn’t have to wait long to find out.   
  
There was the sound of beating hooves followed by the swoosh of giant wings. I looked out the window to see Arion grazing at some gold Hazel had summoned from the ground. Frank was getting some packs together.   
  
Further in the distance three other centurions were dismounting from their giant eagles. Even form that far I recognized Octivan and Dakota. I didn’t see Reyna.   
  
“Reyna must be at Camp Jupiter supervising the Legion.” Nico said from behind me. It didn’t really scare me. I’d gotten used to Nico’s propensity to just appear places. Still, just because he hadn’t scared me didn’t mean I wasn’t going to tease him mercilessly about his sneaky tendencies.   
  
“Gods, Nico!” I exclaimed in false fright. “Maybe Jason’s right. We should get you a bell.”  
  
Nico just looked at me with disinterest. “You’re so funny, Perce.”  
  
I spread my hands as if to say what can you do. “I’m a funny guy.”      
  
Of course, that’s when Frank and Hazel walked into the house. Frank leaned down to drop his and Hazel’s overnight bags on the floor right inside the door. When he stood up he said, “No you aren’t.”  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. Hazel went over to give Nico a quick hug. She hadn’t seen him in over half a year after all, and that hadn’t been a pleasure visit. Of course, this wasn’t one either.     “Nico!” She said happily. “Look at you, you’ve grown. You’re so tall, dark, and handsome now. I’m sure all the girls are after you.”  
  
Nico smiled sheepishly, submitting himself to Hazel’s inspection  
  
Then his sister clucked her tongue disapprovingly. Hazel gave a tug at the long part of his hair. “But what have you done with your hair? Aren’t you afraid it makes you look like a twit?”  
  
“It makes him look edgy.” Piper countered.  
  
Hazel rolled her golden eyes at Piper. “I guess you’d know more than I would about it.”  
  
Piper laughed and Hazel joined Frank on the Roman side of the table.  
  
Frank made sure to sit across from Nico. He had been chosen as Camp Half-Bloods lead representative.  
  
It would have been Clarisse if not for Piper and Leo. They had protested loudly and often. Until the camp was convinced that it should be someone who had wanted peace from the beginning.   
  
That didn’t mean Clarisse wasn’t here. All viewpoints needed to be represented after all.  
  
It wasn’t long before the others came in and we were seated around the table. Everyone looked at me to start. I felt really out of my element trying to lead peace talks. Especially since the last time I had done this I had failed. I pushed the feeling down.   
  
“We’re here to talk about peace.” I said. Making sure everyone knew that I meant that any fighting would end in me getting angry. “I think it would be best if both sides presented their terms. Then when we know what both sides want we can negotiate. Frank, why don’t you go first?”   
  
That all sounded really impressive. It wasn’t me though. Piper coached me on how to say what I wanted to in a way that would keep everyone calm and open to discussion.  
  
Frank sat forward with his back straight. I could tell he wanted to stand up and report in the Roman way. He also knew that would alarm the Greeks that weren’t used to dealing with Roman formality.  
  
He cleared his throat. “We don’t have too many demands. We would like to be able to trade knowledge with Camp Half-Blood. You seem to have a lot of godly and magical possessions and ideas that we have lost.   
  
“Otherwise we want to be able to keep the Roman ways and have the Greeks respect those ways when they’re in our camp. That also means respecting Roman laws. We want to be allowed to deal with things according to them, including the Children of Rome.”  
  
Malcom, who was here because I’d asked him to come, opened his mouth to argue. I shot him a glare. He got my point. We were laying out the terms. We could debate them in a moment.  
  
“Nico.” I said nodding towards him. “What are Camp Half-Blood’s terms for peace?”  
  
“The Greeks would like to able to take refuge in New Rome when we are too old to live at Camp Half-Blood but are too powerful to live safely in the mortal world.” Nico said carefully.     “Camp Half-Blood wants the ability to act according to their own rules as well. While the Greeks are happy to recognize Camp Jupiter’s right to follow their own laws, we want recognition that a wrong was done to us in the killing of one of our leaders. The camp feels the punishment should be much deeper than what the people behind Annabeth’s murder were given.”  
  
The Romans that came with Frank began grumbling, except for Hazel. Even Dakota seemed to be upset with Nico’s last request.  
  
“Nico.” Frank said sadly. Like he wished we could get past this but couldn’t see a possible solution. “We can’t give you guys that. It’s our right to discipline our soldiers. What the Children of Rome did to Annabeth was heinous, yes. But it’s literally against our laws to kill them for it.”  
  
“Then change your laws.” Clarisse yelled at Frank. “Without it there cannot be peace.”  
  
I could see that another fight was about to break out. This was the one issue that the camps could not resolve. It seemed so stupid to me. I was Annabeth’s boyfriend, they guy who had been hurt most by her loss, and I was willing to table the issue if it meant peace. If only because she would have done the same thing.Why wasn’t everyone else?  
  
There had to be a solution. Like, why couldn’t the Children of Rome be given a dishonorable discharge and put under house arrest for the rest of their lives so they couldn’t hurt anyone else? Wait. That was actually a good plan. I briefly wondered if this was how Annabeth had felt when she had had good ideas.   
  
When I came back to the conversation Octavin and Clarisse were shouting at each other. Piper, Leo, Dakota, Hazel, Frank and Nico were all looking at me like they couldn’t believe I wasn’t intervening. Of course, that was my job.  
  
I cleared my throat. Octavin and Clarisse kept shouting.  
  
“Octavin. Clarisse. Shut up.” I yelled sternly over them. Well, so much for using a gentle tone. Piper gave me a dirty look for going against her advice.  
  
They were startled into a moment of silence. I didn’t give them the opportunity to get over it. “I think I may have an agreeable solution if both sides will hear me out.”   
  
Frank looked to Hazel, Dakota, and the other girl whose name I didn’t know. When none of them disagreed he said, “We’re willing to listen.”  
  
Nico shrugged. “Why not?”  
  
“Frank I know you can’t put the Children of Rome to death, but you can increase their punishment. Right?”  
  
Frank nodded. “It is within the praetors’ power. Yeah.”  
  
I directed my next question to Nico. “Would Camp Half-Blood agree to the Children of Rome being discharged from the Legion and confined to New Rome under pain of death if they attempt to leave or cause trouble?”  
  
I tried to convey that I was okay with that without giving away that I was doing it. Around him the Greeks were nodding in agreement. Clarisse and Malcom agreed too. Though, they didn’t seem to be very happy about it. “That would be fine.” Nico agreed.  
  
“Are these terms acceptable to the Legion?” I asked Frank.      
  
He turned to the legionnaires present to get a vote. Everyone but Octavin agreed. When he tried to argue, Frank threatened to make him clean New Rome with the rest of the Children of Rome. Octavin stopped complaining.   
  
“We can agree to that.” Frank said impassively.  
  
“Will you agree to the Greeks other terms? Are you willing to respect their laws when in their camp? Can you give them refuge when they are too old to be in camp but too powerful to live in the mortal world?”  
  
“If they agree to our terms, I don’t see a problem with that.” He cast a look to his advisors. None of them argued with him.  
  
“Nico?” I asked. “Is Camp Half-Blood agreeable to the Legion’s terms?”  
  
“It seems fair to me.” He gave his advisors the chance to protest before saying, “We’ll agree to it.”  
  
I exhaled in relief. This was how it was supposed to go the first time. “Then let the camps co-exist in peace. “  
  
Leo and Piper started to cheer but Hazel interrupted. “Wait!”  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her like, why would you want to stop the peace.   
  
“Hazel?” Nico asked with a good measure of what the Hades are you doing in his voice.  
  
“I have a proposition for the camps.” Hazel said, with a secretive smile. “It’s a project to help solidify the peace and give us easier access to each other.”  
  
“We’re listening.” Malcom said naturally intrigued by a new project to work on.  
  
“Why don’t we build a tunnel through the labyrinth that connects the camps? I mean it will take lots of planning and magic and stuff. But, it would be a useful tool and it would make the trip across the country a lot shorter.”  
  
“That sounds sick!” Leo exclaimed. “I’m in!”“I think it’d be great.” Malcom agreed. His eyes were already going distant with design plans.  
  
I looked at Nico as he was the only one who had any real power to agree to terms.  
  
“I think they’ve spoken for themselves.” He said, gesturing towards Leo and Malcom. “Let’s do it.”  
  
“Frank?” I asked, “Is the Legion okay with that.”  
  
“It shouldn’t be a problem. It’s a tactical advantage, really.” He replied. A grin was plastered across his face that told the world that he thought his girlfriend was a genius.  
  
“Then why don’t both camps appoint a few architects, engineers, and magic users to start designing the tunnel.” I said.   
  
Everyone agreed to that pretty easily. Now that we weren’t prepared to start killing each other, they were all excited about easy access to a new place and other demigods.   
  
“And someone go tell Jason we’re not going to start killing each other. I’m sure he’s worried.” I added cheekily.  
  
Piper gasped, like she couldn’t believe she’d forgotten her boyfriend and ran out the door to find Jason.  
  
Frank came over to shake hands with me and Nico and the other Greeks. Hazel pulled me into a tight hug and said she was sorry about Annabeth and that she was happy to see that I was doing alright.   
  
All the other demigods were talking with each other regardless of which camp they were from, excited for a new beginning.   
  
Except for Octavin, he was pouting in a corner. I didn’t think he was plotting anything, so I let him be.  
  
Suddenly, Nico was next to me. “That was pretty cool, Percy.” He said shooting me a small smile.   
  
“I didn’t realize you could be so,” He paused as if looking for the right words. I figured he’d give me a back handed compliment and say something like smart, but in a derisive tone of voice. Instead he decided on “verbal.”  
  
“That was an awesome idea, Death Breath, and you know it.” I said pretending to be offended.  
  
Nico just smiled at me. Then he went to see Jason, who had just come into the house to celebrate with the rest of us.  
  
I watched him go, thinking that I liked it when he was proud of me. I found myself smiling stupidly over it. Hazel was going to murder me for how I was feeling about her brother right now. Too bad Nico didn’t like me back.


	16. PERCY XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS GUYS!!! I'm so excited to be done with the first installment of this series.

A few months had passed since Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had officially worked out a lasting peace agreement. To top everything off, construction on the passage through the Labyrinth had officially begun.

I was in New Rome with Leo and Malcom to check out how things were going on this side of the passage.

Work seemed to be moving pretty quickly. Not that I expected anything else from the Legion. They were nothing if not natural builders. Hazel was personally leading the magical part of the work.

This trip was also a reunion of sorts. The Seven plus Nico and Reyna were sipping coffee at the café in New Rome. I hadn’t seen nearly enough of my friends in the path two months. Between scuffles with minor gods and my father I’d been kept very busy. I’d seen Nico least of all, because Hades was keeping him busy as well.

Mythomagic cards were strewn across the table. Frank had somehow convinced Nico to play with him while the rest of us were doing the inspection.

I took a sip of my espresso and nearly moaned in appreciation. I had really missed this stuff. I said as much. That earned me a grin from Hazel who had been the first to introduce me to it.

“I could make better.” Leo teased. He had a distracted air about him, like he was thinking about something else.

When he wasn’t working on the tunnel he was trying to find Calypso. The longer he went without finding her the more obsessed he became with the project. He swore he was getting closer to figuring out how to get to Calypso’s island. I hoped he was right for both their sakes.

What the gods had done to Calypso wasn’t right. I wished I’d done better at staying on top of making sure she was allowed to leave.

“No you couldn’t.” Hazel denied, sipping her hot chocolate carefully. She was cuddled up close to Frank. They looked as adorable as ever wearing matching sweaters to fight off the chilly November air.

“I could too!” Leo protested. “I’m a great cook! Tell them Beauty Queen. I make a mean vegan hot dog.”

“Oh, don’t let his ego get any bigger!” Jason mock begged Piper.

Piper smiled softly at Jason. She took his hand in hers. “Leo’s right. He makes a good hot dog.”

Around the table people groaned. Now we’d never hear the end of how awesome Leo was at cooking. “However there was also that one time he burned a smoothie. So he might not be the best at making drinks.”

Reyna snorted with laughter. “How do you burn a smoothie? It’s a cold drink.”

Leo folded himself around his coffee and grumbled something unintelligible that could have easily been ‘it was an accident’ or ‘fly in the air vent’.

“It was funny.” Jason assured us. “Leo was making a smoothie for Piper.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow like she was about to ask why Leo was always making Piper food.

“She wanted a snack.” Leo explained, “Piper always comes to me for snacks because I make the best food.”

Jason continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “Some metal piece needed to be melted on his project and the smoothie needed to be blended at the same time. Basically, Leo needed to concentrate really hard on the separate tasks.”

“You were talking to me too, Pichu!” Leo defended himself.

Now he was just stalling on the punch line. His interjections were just making us laugh harder. So it wasn’t a problem.

“I asked him a question and he turns to look at me while he answers. Remember, Leo just melts stuff with his hands.”

“It’s more precise!” Leo interjected defensive of his craftsmanship.

“So he grabbed the smoothie instead of his project and lit it on fire at a temperature that could melt metal.”

“It could happen to anyone!” Leo still sounded indignant, but he was grinning from ear to ear. I noticed that his hands were fidgeting under the table. I had a feeling Jason was about to get it.

“And the entire smoothie explodes into a ball of flames.” Jason continued obliviously. “When we got the fire out, and got the mess to cool. Well, it was like an ashy, juicy, plastic blob.”

Nico sniffed derisively. “That’s disgusting.”

“It really was.” Piper giggled. Around the table everyone was laughing. I was too, but I was also keeping a careful eye on Leo.

“Okay. It was pretty gross.” Leo admitted. “I’m definitely not repeating that experiment.”

“See.” Jason said rolling his eyes at his best friend. “Even you admit it.”

There was a moment of quite. One of the peaceful moments groups have before they move on to the next topic. Leo was the one to break it. “Hey, Jason. Want a snack?”

Jason shook his head laughing at Leo’s antics. He apparently thought Leo was still trying to prove his cooking awesomeness.

I thought something else was going on here. I sat back and watched. Across from me Nico and Reyna were doing the same. We smirked at each other knowingly.

“Why not?” Jason finally gave in.

“Okay here you go!” Leo said brightly before whipping out a mechanical pencil and shooting staples at Jason. He was aiming for his chin close to where that old stapler scar was.

Jason ducked and yelled. “Oh very funny!”

This staple shooter wasn’t like your normal staple shooter though. It didn’t seem to run out of ammo.

Everyone else was ducking Leo’s flying staples. Several Roman soldiers were stopping to stare at us. Apparently Jason decided he needed to stop Leo before he got us in trouble with Terminus.

In a quick display of strength he tackled Leo to the ground. Somehow Jason got a knee into Leo’s chest and wrestled the pencil from his grip.

After Jason got the pencil Leo kept making grabby motions for it, sulking. Jason threw his head back and laughed at Leo’s antics. The sun glinted off his blond hair and highlighted his strong jaw line. His blue eyes bright with joy.

Now, I don’t like Jason like that. But I think everyone at the table who liked guys would agree. He looked really hot.

Jason got off Leo and sat back down by Piper, who was blushing furiously.

He noticed and raised a cocky eyebrow at her.

Piper reached for a napkin and shook it out. With an embarrassed cough she said, “Well that was hot.”

I don’t think he realized it but Nico mumbled, “Yeah.” Clearly a little dazed.

I felt an unexpected flare of jealousy low in stomach. If Jason had accidentally led Nico on, ever, I would hurt him. Nico was, well. Jason should know better.

The table went absolutely silent. Everyone was shocked. Either by what he said or that he said it.

Nico looked up realizing what he had done. “I-I mean, I.” He stuttered, clearly out of his element. Poor guy. Jason saved him from a really awkward situation.

He threw one of the used staple rounds at me and held his arms up in a come at me gesture. “Think you could do better than that, Jackson?”

“You mean be more attractive than you?” I asked feigning boredom. “I could do it in my sleep.”

“You drool in your sleep.” Frank corrected. “I’ve seen it.”

I blushed. Everyone laughed.

Inevitably the group’s attention returned to Nico. Frank and Leo both looked like they wanted to say something comforting but didn’t know how to reach Nico. The rest of us couldn’t show him that he had the groups support. Reyna looked like she wanted to give him a hug.

Suddenly Hazel lunged around the table and threw herself at Nico. She flung her arms around her brother and gave him a giant hug. When she was done hugging the life out of him she pulled away and said, “Don’t you ever keep a secret like that from me again, Nico diAngelo.”

Nico tried to protest but Hazel silenced him with a look. “No. I love you regardless of who you love, Nico. I don’t care if you’re gay or anything else. You’re my brother and I care about you. I can’t believe you dealt with this on your own for so long without any support.”

“Hey, I was supportive when I found out!” Jason protested. Hazel turned her glare on him and he stopped talking.

She gave Nico one last hard look and said, “No more big secrets. If something like that is going on you tell me so I can be there for you. Understood?”

Nico nodded.

She relaxed having said her piece. Satisfied that Nico would do as she asked Hazel gave him one last bone crushing hug. Then she returned to her seat.

All Leo said was, “Hey cool! I’ve never had a gay friend before. You can help me find nice clothes for the ladies!” Piper slapped him on the back of the head and told Nico not to listen to him.

Realizing that it was his turn to be supportive, Frank said, “Hey, Nico? I’ve got a question?”

“Yeah?” Nico asked, looking terrified. I wondered what Nico thought Frank was going to say. I had my own guesses and none of them were very alarming.

Frank held up the Mythomagic cards he and Nico had been playing with earlier. “I’m thinking about hosting a Mythomagic tournament between the camps. You want to help me set it up?”

“Sure.” Nico said uncertainly. Then Nico did something I hadn’t actually witnessed since he was ten. He grinned with excitement.

All he said was “Thanks.” I knew the comment was to all of us.

That’s when Leo started shooting staples at people with another mechanical pencil staple shooter.

**         Ω         **

It was later in the evening and we were all gearing up for war games. Nico, Hazel, Reyna and I were on the offense while Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo were defending. For some inexplicable reason Leo had decided to keep his staple shooter for the games. I was worried about of what else he had rigged it to do.

The divide was the traditional First and Second cohorts defending against Third, Fourth, and Fifth cohorts. The defense had built some kind of platform monolith for their defensive structure.

It was surrounded by eight foot high walls. About ten feet up the first platform jutted out slightly behind the walls. Another ten feet up was another set of platforms even with the walls. Finally there was a third platform about thirty feet in the air that hung out past the wall.

I leaned over towards Reyna and said, “We’re going to need to go in underneath.”

“They’re expecting that.” She replied. “We’re going to have to distract them by taking the walls.”

“Send me in with a cohort for that.” I volunteered. “I’ll try to draw Jason out. See if I can’t knock that wall down.”

“When Hazels about halfway through with her tunnel I’ll shadow travel a few people in. Mrs. O’leary can help carry some more. We’ll have to pop out in the middle where the most shadows are. The soldiers at the top will be able to come down on us.” Nico added.

“Can you raise some skeletons?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said like I had asked him if he could walk and chew gum.

“I’ll dig as fast as I can guys.” Hazel promised us.

Reyna nodded at what we had said. She thoughtfully chewed on her lip surveying the other side’s defense. Then she turned to address her soldiers.

“Here’s the plan.” She said direct and to the point as always. Ten minutes later everyone was in position and ready to go.

Hazel was excavating a brand new tunnel system with the help of the Fifth cohort and Nico. When they were halfway done he would take ten of her solders in by shadow traveling with the help of Mrs. Olyeary.

I was with the Fourth Cohort. Its centurions were new and had happily let me lead the group. I made it clear that when I went off to do my own thing they’d have to call formations.

Reyna was on the other side of the fort with the Third Cohort. They had Hannibal to try to break down the wall. We assembled out of range of the forts oil cannons.

Yeah, I said oil cannons. See, one of the centurions had decided to use high pressure baby oil instead of water in the water cannons. They thought I couldn’t control that. I was about to show the how wrong that thinking was.

“Okay.” I told my cohort. “I’m going to send some jets of water at the walls to try to knock them down. When I say go we charge.”

I called the water from the earth and aimed the high power spray at the wall. I considered starting a minor earthquake to bring the walls down. It would have been really effective, but ran the risk of collapsing the entire structure and the tunnels Hazel was in. I decided not an earthquake was a bad idea.

Above us soldiers were calling out to each other, trying to figure out how to stop the jets of water. I smirked to myself. They couldn’t.

I heard Hannibal trumpet a charge and gave the go ahead to my soldiers. We advanced at the walls. About halfway there I put an extra push on my water jets and summoned a hurricane. A section of the wall blew down to reveal lines of Roman soldiers waiting for us. Above us soldiers were gathering on our side of the fort to spray us down with oil cannons.

The centurions called a turtle formation. Our shields were held over our heads and locked in front of us. I took point.

On the first level I saw Leo shooting his staple gun. Except when the staples hit they were small arrows. I didn’t have time to wonder how he did it. We were in range of oil cannons. With a mental tug I made them explode. I heard the centurion that had thought to use them curse.

We clashed with the soldiers on the ground and could no longer hold our shields over our head. Buckets of nerf balls rained down on us. For the game they were supposed to be stones. If this were real we would be seriously injured. This wasn’t working.

Right when I was about to call a retreat there was a loud “WOOF” on the second level. Soldiers above us left their posts rushing towards Mrs. O’leary and Nico’s soldiers. Around me Skeletons erupted from the ground. We pushed the line of soldiers we were fighting harder.

Above me the entire structure suddenly lit up with fire light. That would be one of Jason’s ideas. Now there was no way for Nico to get out.

Hannibal finally broke down the wall on the other side of the fort. Reyna’s soldiers came pouring through the hole in the wall. Reyna shouting orders from the front. They didn’t even have half their soldiers left.

All the legionaries from the top layer of the fort were either on the first level to keep us in firing range or on the ground. There were a few left to engage Nico on the second level.

I was wondering if there was something else I could do to be useful when Jason flew into me. We engaged in a fight hurricane to wind storm. The rest of battle pretty much tried to steer clear of us.

I lost track of time during our fight. At some point the Fifth Cohort burst from the ground and started fighting the First and Second lines from behind. I finally managed to ‘kill’ Jason when there was a shout. The enemy was chasing after a dark figure running down the stairs two a time a banner flying behind him. It was Nico.

“Cover him!” I heard Reyna yell.

I blasted the group that was right behind him out of the way with a jet of water. Nico rolled under another soldier’s sword. Reyna ran forward and engaged them quickly. A second later Nico had run into the protection of Fifth Cohort. We had won.

Around me our three cohorts exploded into cheering. That was one of the quickest victories to date. Jason jumped up and we ran to congratulate Nico.

When we reached Nico. Hazel and Reyna were both hugging him. “That was pretty awesome, Nico.” I said smiling.

“How’d you find the banners?” Jason demanded, but he was smiling too.

“They were hanging on the ceiling, Jason.” Nico said. “Sword practice with you has taught me to look up in a fight.”

I frowned. How did Nico get to the banners if they were on the ceiling? I was about to ask but other people were pushing past to congratulate Nico on winning the thing for us.

He looked kind of uncomfortable from all the attention. It was good for him though. I may have also liked the way it was making him blush.

I realized that Jason had caught me staring and was watching me with a smug look.

“What are you so smug about?” I demanded.

The jerk just smiled secretively. Jason shook his head like the world was a great mystery and went off to find Piper and Leo. Well that was weird.


	17. NICO XVII

It had been several months since I had seen either of the camps, my sister, or Percy. Shortly after I had won the war games Hades had called me back to the Underworld. I had spent my time there running about the Underworld checking up on the minor gods, trying to figure out their loyalties.

My understanding was that Percy was pretty much doing the same thing but on a grander scale in Poseidon’s kingdom. We hadn’t spoken nearly as much as I would have liked. Not for lack of trying, it’s just we were always so busy.

The distance is why I was surprised when my old crush on Percy hit me like a ton of bricks upon finally returning to camp. Of course he had been the first person I’d seen after Persephone had threatened to join the rebellion if Hades didn’t send me somewhere else for a while. He picked me up in a giant bear hug and told me he had missed me a lot before loudly yelling for Jason.

Not even a year away could make me get over that Kelp Head. I wanted to blame it on Stupid Love Gods, but I had a feeling it was just me.

Being back at camp was nice though. It was good to be with friends, even Percy. I had also missed doing all the normal camp stuff like sword practice and facing life threatening situations in a group.

Like right now most of Camp Half-Blood was gathered around Zeus’ fist. We were waiting to see if a group of Romans appeared from the old labyrinth entrance. My sister would be leading them.

People were just kind of milling about while we waited. I was trying really hard to not begin pacing, again.

See, today was the day that the passage between the camps was finished. It took almost a year of hard work. All the campers were really excited. I was worried sick.

If the calculations were correct it should take about fifteen minutes to travel across the country. Provided that today went well.

We just had one small section of passage left to construct. Hazel wanted the bare minimum of people with her for this last section. Apparently the spell finishing the project was the kind of thing that would either work really well or fail miserably and destroy the entire structure killing everybody inside. I was hoping that it worked really well.

“She’s fine.” Percy said from behind me, making me jump. Taking in his wet hair and fresh purple t-shirt I figured he must have just returned from a meeting at the beach, like in the ocean. Now that Percy was spending time at Camp Poseidon often sent various sea people to tell him things, consequently Percy spent a lot of time swimming.

Wet hair looked really good on him. Of course, that’s exactly why he hadn’t kept it dry when he came out of the ocean. The girls around camp were going to be unbearable till it dried. He smiled at me like he knew I was looking. Damn it.

Luckily, because of the Jason incident in New Rome, Percy thought that I covertly checked him and Jason out in a ‘they’re hot but I’m not actually interested’ way. He said so during one of our brief talks. That made me feel like a bit of a creep, but it was better than getting turned down by the Son of Poseidon.

The past few weeks or so our little moments as Jason like to call them. The ones where we caught each other checking the other out were happening more and more often. It was driving me insane, because it was almost like Percy liked me back. But he wasn’t treating me differently, so I had to be imagining it.

Percy clapped a comforting hand on my shoulder. “They probably haven’t even gotten to the section of wall yet. It’s fine.”

“Malcom tell you that?” I asked irritably.

“Yeah, and then he started mumbling about the distance being farther until the spell was completed. I may have left him to his technical talk.” Percy pulled a face that made me smile, but only a little. I was still worried about my sister.

“Nico.” Percy said sternly. “Hazel will be fine. She’s got this.”

I noticed that he didn’t make any promises. Then again he probably knew I’d have to punch him if he did. Percy could be very perceptive, sometimes, about stupid stuff.

We were closer than brothers at this point. That was good because if we were like brothers explaining my love for him would be a little awkward. Not that my feelings weren’t already very awkward. I’m sometimes glad I won’t ever have to explain it to Percy. When I’m not busy regretting it.

“Nico?” Percy asked. I realized he wanted confirmation that I heard him.

“Yeah. I know. Stop worrying.” I grumbled.

“It’s not going to happen. Is it?” He asked nudging me with his shoulder.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. “No.”

“Will you at least come eat breakfast?” He asked. Now he sounded a bit concerned.

“Are you going to recruit Jason to help you make me if I don’t?” I muttered back.

“Yup.” He said far too enthusiastically. “Piper too.”

“Fine. I’ll eat.” I sighed, following him down Zeus fist.

We were about halfway to the Dinning Pavilion when I saw a familiar group of silver clad girls emerge from the woods. I felt my stomach drop. It was the Hunters of Artemis.

I pointed the group out to Percy. “Thalia’s here.”

I didn’t say anything about the other Hunters. I emphatically did not care.

Percy swung his head around fast enough that he nearly fell over. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

“Thals!” He yelled, waving to get her attention. Like anyone could miss Percy Jackson.

She broke away from the group and strolled over to us.

“Kelp Head!” She said grinning. “I see Dad didn’t fry you. Happy very belated 18th birthday, by the way.”

Percy shrugged. “Thanks.”

Then Thalia turned to me. “Hey, Nico! Sixteen looks good on you.”

I stared at her blankly and asked, “What brings you here, Thalia.”

I still had quite a bit of anger towards Thalia. Some of it had to do with Bianca. The rest had to do with the way she only remembered us when it was convenient. Otherwise she was all about the Hunters. I didn’t like being ignored.

“Artemis said it was time for us to take a break. She always sends us to Camp for that.” Then she started looking around “Where’s everybody else?”

“Jason’s around here somewhere.” Percy said.

That’s when I realized that Thalia still hadn’t heard about Annabeth. We had tried to contact her. We really had. When we couldn’t reach her, well, other things were going on. I felt sick with guilt.

Jason came running up the hill as if he knew we were saying his name. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Thalia.

“Sis!” Jason yelled. Launching into the air and flying the rest of the short distance to her. He landed by tackling her. It was kind of funny.

Somehow Thalia managed to catch her brother in bear hug. “It’s great to see you Jason. I’d expect you to be at Camp Jupiter.”

“I decided to stay here with Piper.” He informed his sister, letting her go.

Thalia just smiled and slapped her brother on the back supportively. The Zeus kids were apparently emotionally constipated.

Thalia looked around again and said, “Alright, Kelp Head. Where are you hiding Annabeth? She’s got to be around her somewhere. You two are inseparable after all.”

Percy froze like she had zapped him.

“Thals.” Jason said gently. He picked up on the problem immediately.

“What?” She asked like she was expecting a joke. Then she realized that the group’s mood had changed considerably.

“Guys.” She said sounding panicked. “Where’s Annie?”

“Thalia.” I said pleadingly, taking a step towards her. If it meant I was standing protectively in front of Percy? That was just an added bonus. “She’s not here.”

“Then where is she?” Thalia demanded dangerously.

“I’m so sorry, Thalia.” Percy said, sounding terrible. “She was killed after the war. I thought you knew.”

Thalia froze. “No.”

Percy stepped around me. In a matter of seconds he went from happy again to wrecked. My heart broke for him.

I knew that mention of Annabeth would always be difficult for him. Percy had loved Annabeth, really loved her. You didn’t feel that way about someone without it leaving a permanent mark.

All he said was, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re wrong.” She said.

Percy tried to get close to her. He tried to comfort her.

“No.” Thaila shoved him away and turned on her heel running from us. Percy tried to go after her but Jason grabbed him.

“Let me.” He said earnestly. “She’s my sister.”

“That’s exactly why you aren’t going after her.” I told Jason. “Thalia will hold your seeing her this upset against you. I’ve got it.”

I didn’t give them a chance to question me before I followed Thalia at a much slower pace.

The way I saw it, Thalia wasn’t going to like whoever saw her like this very much. And she wasn’t going to get over it easily. But Thalia thought of Annabeth as her little sister, so we had the most similar experience. Beside I knew she wasn’t going to be okay after one talk. All I really needed was her convincing me that she wasn’t about to do something stupid.

I found Thalia standing in front of the Athena cabin looking lost. There were silent tears running down her cheeks. I just stood next to her. She’d say what she needed to say.

“I’m fine.” She said, wiping furiously at her face.

“Thalia.” I said doubtfully.

“I’m fucking fine, di Angelo.” She snapped. “I don’t need help.”

“Damn it, Thaila. We’re your family. That’s why we’re here. And you’ll feel better if you talk about it.” I told her, speaking for all the Big Three kids.

“Well, that hasn’t done me much good. Obviously I’m not as much a part of it as you guys. Or I would have been told. And it’s my fault. I’m the one who hasn’t stayed in touch. The cosmic joke’s on me. Ha. Ha.” She laughed bitterly.

“Thalia.” I said again, reaching out to her.

“Just, leave me alone. Go check on Percy. I’m sure he needs you.” She said shaking me off. She turned on her heel and went into the Artemis cabin.

That went well. I took a moment to stare intensely at the Artemis cabin door. Like I could bring Thalia out by sheer will. Sighing, I went to find Jason and Percy.

Ω

That afternoon I was back at sitting near Zeus’ fist waiting for Hazel. There hadn’t been any indication that things were going badly. So we assumed that crew below was still working.

Percy and Jason were siting with me. Since this morning Percy had been uncharacteristically quiet.

I wished there was something I could do for him. The thing was I wasn’t sure if he was upset about Annabeth, or about how Thalia was feeling. I could easily see him blaming himself for her reaction. The fact that he had been just as busy as the rest of us wouldn’t matter to him.

Thalia was sitting nearby with the Hunters. She was joking around with them like nothing had happened. It made me angry. I guess she really didn’t think of us as her family anymore.

Jason nudged us with his feet. “Hey. Stop brooding you two. It isn’t your fault. And Hazel will be fine.”

“I’m not brooding. I’m feeling guilty.” Percy denied. “And brooding is Nico’s natural state.”

“Excuse you!” I exclaimed. I wasn’t too offended though. Percy didn’t mean anything by it, and it was kind of true.

Jason just laughed at us. Percy chuckled a little, and I smiled. It didn’t last. In between Hazel and Thalia we didn’t have much to be happy about. The silence returned.

“I wish I could help my sister.” Jason sighed.

Percy clapped him on the shoulder. “Let me give you a word of advice about Thalia. You have to let her deal with stuff in her own time. She isn’t one to let anyone help her.”

Jason didn’t looked like he appreciated Percy telling him how to deal with his own sister.

I snorted at Percy’s sagely tone. He said it like he hadn’t nearly died learning that lesson. I could still imagine the creek rising out of it banks with electric sparks flying through the air. As a ten year old boy that had been one of the most awesome things I had seen in my life.

"What Percy is failing to mention,” I told Jason conspiratorially, “is that he only learned that after fighting Thalia electricity to creek water.”

“What?” Jason asked confused. He turned to Percy. “Why?”

“We had, uh, lost Annabeth to the Manticore.” He said slowly. “Thalia didn’t handle it well. Not until we went on a quest to get her back. That was a terrible winter.”

I nodded in agreement. For me that was a huge understatement.

Jason must have realized that Percy was talking about the quest that killed Bianca because he didn’t say anything else. We sat in an uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to talk about. We didn’t seem to be able to get our normal joking mood back.

“Someone’s coming through!” Connor called getting our attention.

I was on my feet and running towards the entrance to the labyrinth before Hazel even made it through the entrance. She was quickly followed by a member of Fifth Cohort who was keeping her on her feet.

Before I even got there Thalia was gently relieving the soldier of Hazel’s weight. She helped Hazel sit against the giant boulder.

Hazel looked awful. Though I figured it was mostly exhaustion from the spell work. The legionnaire that had been supporting her called for a Medic.

I stayed back. I wanted to check on my sister, sure. But, the Medic would need space and was more likely to be able to help her if she needed it. Thalia was on her other side and I guess I thought if might be a good thing for them to meet each other.

One of the Apollo kids came over to check my sister over. Meanwhile the rest of the work crew came through. That included Leo and a few other Greeks who had gone to Rome to help with this part of the project.

Everyone was talking excitedly around us. Percy was trying to keep campers from rushing to New Rome from sheer curiosity. He kept telling them there would be plenty of time to check it out later. Personally, I suspected that the Stolls would be in New Rome by tonight.

The Apollo kid declared Hazel healthy except for needing rest and went to join the festivities. I went to sit down next to Hazel.

“Hey, Hazel. How are you holding up?” I asked stepping forward and sitting on the ground next to her. I offered her a sip from my canteen of water.

She took it gratefully. “Tired. I’ll need to rest, and then to eat, and then sleep.”

I nodded in agreement.

From next to the entrance he was guarding Percy said, “Well, you know what they say Hazel. With great power comes great need to take a nap.”

“No one says that, Percy!” Thalia corrected him derisively.

Percy ignored her and shot me a wink. I rolled my eyes at him so he knew exactly how big of an idiot he was.

Thalia stuck a hand out for Hazel to shake and said, “My names Thalia. I hear you had a big hand in building the tunnel.”

“Hazel.” My sister said tiredly. “It made sense for me to do it. I’m one of the most powerful people who can do magic, and tunnels are kind of my thing.”

“They are?” Thalia asked.

“Daughter of Pluto.” Hazel grunted. I wanted to tell Thalia to make small talk later. Hazel needed rest.

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m Jason’s sister. You should eat something.” Thalia offered her the granola bar.

“Thanks.” Hazel replied. “It’s good to have another big three girl. Keeping up with these guys is tough. They’re always doing something heroically dangerous.”

Thalia laughed, though it sounded a little forced to my ears. She turned to me. “Nico, why haven’t I met Hazel before? She’s great.”

I would have thought Thalia was trying to make up for her words. But, her eyes were still hard. I knew everything wasn’t okay yet.

“We were afraid you two would unite against us.” Jason said jokingly, having finally pushed his way through the crowd of campers. He watched his sister carefully. I suspected he was thinking the same thing I was.

“Nonsense.” Hazel said waving her hand airily. Then she yawned hugely. “Is there any way I could go somewhere to sleep.”

“Sure.” I said.

I helped Hazel to her feet. She had to lean against me for support because she was weak with exhaustion.

“We can go back to Cabin 13.” I offered softly. “I’ve got a spare bunk you can use.”

“Thanks, Nico.” Hazel said kissing me on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

I said our goodbyes, taking special care to say bye to Percy. Then I led my sister home.


	18. NICO XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the point where I should probably warn that smuttiness will be soonish? 
> 
> If you don't like smuttiness you were fairly warned in the tags and I guess cover your eyes at the appropriate times if you aren't old enough for/do not like boy on boy smuttiness?
> 
> But really Operation Save My Baby is going to be worse about it, so it's what you signed up for. :) Okay, enough of this author babble, ONWARD!

The next day both camps threw a party to recognize the opening of the labyrinth tunnel. Thalia had taken a month off from her position as Artemis’ lieutenant to allow herself time to start processing Annabeth’s death. It was odd watching her go through something that had been part of my life for the past two years like it was news.

I hadn’t seen much of her outside of meals. I knew Jason and Hazel had talked to her some. Percy was avoiding her because he didn’t want to accidentally make her angrier.

During the party the corridor in the labyrinth that connected the camps was left open so campers could come and go as they please. I knew that Hazel was supposed to come over at some point.

I was sitting against a tree in the woods at the very edge of all the partying. I was avoiding everyone in the Aphrodite cabin. They were trying to set me up with a Roman girl. I still wasn’t out to the whole camp. Piper knew though, and could have stopped them.

I had a feeling she hadn’t told her siblings to knock it off to encourage me to be more open. She had recently joined Jason in pressuring me to talk to Percy about my feelings. They had both gotten more persistent. Like they thought something would actually come from it. I snorted at the thought.

Sure, Percy had taken to acting like he was flirting with me. But he was just playing. As far as I knew we were the only guys at camp that liked guys. It was more of an inside joke than anything.

It would almost be worth telling the Aphrodite Cabin I was gay if they would stop trying to set me up. However, I knew they would only try to set me up with guys instead.

A branch cracked, startling me. I turned to see Percy walking towards me. He was wearing a sea green t-shirt that matched his eyes. It had a grumpy whale on the front. He was giving me a look that clearly wanted to know why I was being anti-social.

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating with everyone else, Kelp Head?” I asked giving him a slight smile.

He sat down next to me. I mean right next to me. We were so close we were touching from hip to knee.

“Nah, I’m doing the same as you.” He replied, tipping his head back against the tree to look at the stars.

“You’re avoiding the Aphrodite cabin?” I asked shocked. I thought they were still under Piper’s very strict instructions to stay the hell out of Percy’s love life. I half suspected she was doing it to give me and Percy a chance. I sighed quietly.

“Just the people. I mean sometimes it’s still too much. Everyone wants to talk about all my heroic deeds, especially Tartarus.”

I understood perfectly. I hated reliving my time in the pit. I figured he probably didn’t want to talk about it either.

“You do realize I’m people?” I asked trying to act offended.

“But you’re the exception because you’re the best people.” Percy responded. He would have seemed nonplussed, except his mouth had thinned into a hard line.

I had no idea what he was thinking but I was not surprised when he asked, “Hey, Nico?”

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Why are you avoiding the Aphrodite cabin? Why don’t you just tell them you’re gay? They’re actually fantastic matchmakers.” He sounded insecure as he continued. “Maybe they could help you find a guy.”

I nearly choked on the air I was inhaling at his question. “What?”

“It’s just you’ve never showed any interest in anybody. I know I’m not very observant. And that we definitely don’t talk about stuff like this. But I’ve noticed that. I guess I just want to know if you’re okay.” Percy laid a hand on my arm. I wasn’t sure if it was to keep me with him. Or to show he was here for me.

“I’m fine, Percy.” I said, but my voice shook. I knew he wouldn’t believe me.

Sure enough, the only response I got was a raised eyebrow. Like, don’t lie to me, di Angelo.

I tried to make him drop the topic by remaining silent. All I got for the effort was an elbow to the ribs.

“What the hell, Jackson?”

“Answer the question, Nico.” He said grinning and elbowing me again, slightly less hard this time. The grin didn’t really reach his eyes though. I wondered why.

I huffed at him and he pretended to elbow me again.

I made the mistake of making eye contact to express my annoyance. I never said the words because I was too busy remembering that Percy’s eyes really were very green.

“Nico?” He asked again.

Something in me broke, but not in the way I was used to breaking. It wasn’t rage or pain that broke me, but an absolutely uncontrollable rush of openness. An unstoppable need to share what had been on my mind for years.

Before I knew it my mouth had said, “I’ve already got a guy I like, okay? He doesn’t like me back, but I can’t stop feeling the way I do. I’ve liked him for years and he’s never even really noticed. I can’t make myself be interested in any other guys because I don’t like them like I like you.”

I trailed off. I hadn’t meant to actually admit to liking Percy. Now he was staring at me in shock.

“Perce?” I started to ask him if he hated me. I never got the chance because Percy kissed me.

He struck just as hard and fast as he did when we were training. His mouth pressed roughly against my own. The kiss pulled me to him like undertow and engulfed me like one of his miniature hurricanes.

The kiss was full of pent up desperation and need. Exactly as if it was a fight for his life. It tasted a bit like blueberries and coke-a-cola, and a lot like the sea but in a good way.

At first I didn’t respond. Percy was, kissing me? I couldn’t get myself to comprehend it was actually happening. I knew Percy didn’t like me back.

He drew away slowly. “Nico?”

Sea green eyes were staring widely at me. Percy’s mouth was partially open as if he were about to speak. I didn’t know if he was going to ask me why I wasn’t returning the kiss or try to apologize for kissing me in the first place. I didn’t really care to find out. Instead I pressed my lips against his in a close mouthed kiss.

Percy’s back stiffened in shock. Clearly he thought he’d blown his one chance. When really there was only one possible outcome to this.

I pressed on by brushing my lips against his and Percy relaxed and responded by moving closer to me. He pressed his palm against my jaw, and caressed my cheek with his thumb. His lips moved gently against my own, soothingly.

I knew I should break the kiss. Ask him exactly what we were doing. Find out what this was. The part of me that still lived with the ideals of the 30’s reminded me not to take this too quickly.

My arms weren’t listening to me as they wrapped around Percy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He moaned my name softly, and I was lost to a landslide of need.

My only thought was Percy. I moved so that I was pressed chest to chest with him and straddled his legs. He pulled me closer. One arm wrapped around my waist. The other trailed up my back to cradle my neck. Percy’s thumb ran along my jaw making me shiver.

Percy sucked hard on my bottom lip and I couldn’t stop the little whimper I made. Percy responded with a huffed laugh against my lips. He sounded happy. That was good because I was happy too.

I pulled away a little to see his face better, sinking further down. The unexpected, desperately needed, friction made me whimper.

“Nico. Fuck.” Percy groaned as if the sound turned him on. He pulled me in for another kiss. I went willingly, more than a little turned on by Percy’s use of foul language. This next kiss was more like the first, a battle for dominance without a real desire for victory.

I felt like I could kiss Percy forever. So, of course, something had to ruin it.

Distantly, I heard Hazel calling our names. She sounded like she’d been looking for us for a while. I started to pull away, so I could let her know where we were. Hopefully, without letting her know we’d been making out. I never got the chance.

There was a bright flash of light and the world exploded. Or at least, that’s the best way I can explain getting struck by lightning.

Panicked, I looked for Percy. Had Zeus gone back on his word and decided to kill him for being too powerful? It’d been over year since I’d considered that a possibility and I was paranoid when it came to Percy’s safety.

Instead I saw Thalia looming over him. She looked livid.

“By the Gods, Jackson!” she yelled, while the air around her crackled “What do you think you’re doing?”

Percy got to his feet. He started to answer, but a blast of electricity knocked him off his feet.

“How could you?” Thalia demanded, finally expressing her own grief. “What about Annie? Do you think she’d approve of you taking advantage?”

“Thalia!” I yelled, trying to get her attention off Percy.

Percy indignantly shouted. “I’m not.”

Thals ignored me, and shocked Percy again.

“Shut up. Just shut up.” She yelled. I didn’t think she was yelling about me and Percy now. Not anymore.

Percy did the smart thing and stayed down, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. I wished he’d defend himself though. Thalia was about to shock him again.

I silently gathered the shadows around me and traveled to Percy. I grabbed him and shadow traveled about two feet away from where her next bolt hit.

Thalia glared at us and I knew without a doubt we were dead. I grabbed Percy’s hand.

The only reason Thalia didn’t fry us with another round of lightning was Jason falling from the sky and tackling her to the ground.

He turned to look at us like get out of here.

Percy and I didn’t need to be told twice. We took off towards camp, grabbing Hazel along the way. She shot me a look that told me we would be having a long talk when things had calmed down.

I could hear Jason shouting at his sister in the distance. Percy pulled away from me, like he was going to try to help him. I grabbed Percy’s arm and pulled him along with us.

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, but you’re part of the problem.” I informed him. “You can’t help.”

When we broke out of the trees, there was a group of Roman and Greek campers waiting for us. Piper was looking through the trees worriedly. She was probably trying to catch a glimpse of Jason. Frank rushed forward looking Hazel over to make sure she was okay.

“We saw the lighting. What happened?” he demanded.

“We’ve been searching for you everywhere!” Someone else yelled at Percy and me.

“Are we facing another Big Three war?” a third someone asked.

Hazel froze in her attempt to explain she was fine to Frank. I felt every muscle in my body tense at the idea. We knew best what he was suggesting.

Percy looked at me helplessly. I didn’t know how to reply. I doubted it, but Thalia was really pissed off. I couldn’t predict her reactions like I could Percy’s.

Frank sighed. “I’m sure that’s unlikely Rowan. But Percy, Nico, we do need to know what happened. It’s something involving Thalia, right?”

Percy’s head shot up. “How did you know?”

“They said they saw the lighting Perce.” I reminded him.

“So, why is she so mad?” Piper asked looking worriedly at the now silent forest. Hopefully that was a good sign.

Percy and I made the mistake of making eye contact. In my defense Percy definitely blushed first.

Drew who had joined the rapidly growing crowd made a high pitched screeching noise that was probably meant to show her excitement. Unfortunately, it made her sound like a bat being murdered.

“Oh, Holy Aphrodite!” She exclaimed. “You didn’t! You aren’t! Oh my gods! You guys are together!”

I was about to grab Percy and run. There was no way in Hades I was leaving him to a bunch of excited Aphrodite girls. Reyna however convinced me not to by wading into the crowd and hitting Drew hard enough to shut her up.

“I heard there was an issue I should check out over here.” She informed the crowd of campers. “It was something about people missing and a World War?”

“Yeah. That’s our fault.” Percy said standing close to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. So that Reyna would get the picture.

Reyna sighed in annoyance. Her expression advised me we’d be talking later. “I’m sure it is.”

“Well, the emergency seems to be over. You’ve found Percy and Nico. Jason is probably talking to Thalia.” Frank said, taking control of the situation. “Why doesn’t everyone go back to the party?”

The Romans in the crowd dispersed immediately, already trained to follow a praetors order without question. The Greeks seemed to want to stick around. Reyna and Frank looked at each other like, what now.

Percy finally spoke up.

He looked at the Stolls and Drew and said, “I can’t believe you’re staying here. You’ve got the best piece of gossip in at least a century. Shouldn’t you be doing something with it?”

That’s Percy. Always willing to sacrifice part of himself for the good of others. This time he seemed to be going with our dignity. I huffed with affectionate annoyance, glad I could finally express feelings like that.

Drew gasped, and then ran towards the party. Probably already planning how she was going to release the secret.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, I reached out for Percy’s hand. He squeezed my hand back.

Meanwhile the Stolls were having some kind of eyebrow conversation. Then in unison they cried, “The Running Bet Book!” and took off towards Hermes cabin.

That didn’t sound very promising. The Running Bet book had several generations worth of bets in it. All held by the Hermes cabin. Anyone in camp could make a bet, provided you weren’t likely to become the object of the bet. For example, Percy and I couldn’t bet on anything involving the Big Three. I feared the kind of bet they were so excited about.

I shot everyone else who shouldn’t be here a hard glare. They cleared out pretty quickly after that.

When we were alone I looked to Hazel and Reyna fully expecting a lecture. They were busy glaring at Percy though. Reyna spoke first.

“I like Nico, Percy.” The praetor informed him, stepping close. “I actually like him better than I like you. You see where I’m going here?”

Percy nodded, swallowing. “If I mess this up you’ll kill me?”

Reyna smiled savagely and patted him on the head, “Good boy.”

Hazel just glared at him for a while longer before saying. “I don’t want to have to beat you up, Jackson.”

Then she turned to me. “And you! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Right after I told you no more secrets too. What possessed you to keep this from me Nico? Because ‘Hey, I’m dating Percy, who happens to also like guys?’ That’s a major secret.”

I shied away from Hazel, intimidated by her anger.

“I didn’t see the point because I didn’t think he returned my feelings. And now, well, we just, you know.” I trailed off. I hadn’t really had the chance to talk to Percy about what we were doing and I really needed to.

Hazel seemed to understand. She shot me a sly look. “Then why don’t we leave you two lollygaggers alone. Take Percy to Pluto’s temple or something to talk.”

“Hazel!” I exclaimed, shocked that she would say such a thing.

Hazel wasn’t even a little apologetic. She winked at me before leading Frank away from us. Reyna shot Percy one last warning glare before following them back to the party.

“Well,” I said, wrapping Percy in a hug. “let’s go”


	19. Chapter 19

When I opened my eyes from the shadow travel we were on the roof of Pluto’s temple. Just like Hazel had suggested. I knew Nico had brought me here because it was a private place where we could work out what we were doing.

I knew what I was doing. I’d known since the fight with Harpocrates that I wanted any relationship I might have with Nico to be a serious one. That hadn’t changed at all. It had just become a much more likely outcome.

I knew it was still a good idea to have everyone’s thoughts on the subject out there. I had one burning question that needed to be answered first.

“Nico?’ I asked hesitantly, afraid that my question was stupid. “I have a question.”

His arms were still around me though he’d loosened his grip. He was about as tall as me now which was nice. I wasn’t complaining about being held by Nico because I wasn’t letting go of him either.

“Yeah?” He sounded just as tentative as I felt. I figured he thought I was about to say something really serious. Nico was always so serious.

“What’s a lollygagger?” I asked before quickly clarifying, “I mean I’ve heard the word before. Just not in the way Hazel used it. It’s a 30’s thing, right?”

“What?” Nico spluttered. “Gods Percy, don’t act so serious when you have a normal question. You scared me!”

I smiled and pulled him closer. “No reason to be scared. This is just us. Like normal, but with kissing. Now answer the question before I die of curiosity.”

“You won’t die of curiosity.” Nico groaned, but even in the dark I could tell he was smiling. “I wouldn’t let you, and I’d know if there was the slightest chance of it.”

“Nico.” I whined. He wasn’t telling me, which hinted that the word meant something. I really wanted to know what Hazel had called us.

Nico sighed and rested his forehead against my shoulder. He mumbled the answer into my t-shirt, but I couldn’t understand it. Wow. Whatever Hazel had said must have really embarrassed him.

I lifted his chin with a gentle finger. Sure enough, Nico was blushing. “What was that?”

“It used to refer to a guy who liked making out with other people, a lot.” He finally stated, a bit louder than was strictly necessary. But then having an all or nothing nature was part of being a big three kid.

He sighed. “I can’t believe Hazel actually said that. She’s normally not so forward.”

I laughed. Because of his time in the Lotus, Nico was normally really well adjusted to the modern world. However, every once in a while he’d do something that reminded me that he really was a kid from the 30’s. It was really cute.

“It’s not that big of deal.” I said. “She probably did it just to make you uncomfortable.”

Nico snorted in agreement and sat down. When he was situated, he gestured for me to join him.

Carefully, I sat next to him. With my luck I’d lose my balance and fall to my death just because things were going my way. I really didn’t want that.

Our shoulders brushed. We smiled at each other shyly.

Nico inhaled sharply, like he was about to take a leap of faith. His arm hooked with mine. A moment later I clasped out hands together and rested my other hand on his knee.

“Hey.” He said softly, his breath gusting against my cheek.

“Hey.” I said back.

“Percy?” Nico asked uncertainly. “What is this thing that we’re doing? I mean are we dating, or, what?”

I leaned into him comfortingly. “Is that what you want?”

I didn’t know what Nico wanted. And I didn’t want to push him into a relationship he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for.

“Perce.” Nico said, clearly not entertained by my ambiguity. “I already said I’ve wanted this for five damn years. Of course I want to be in a relationship with you. What do you want?”

“I’d like the same thing.” I admitted. “I mean, I like you, and I think we’d make a good couple. And it will definitely make the Aphrodite kids leave you alone.” I added conspiratorially.

The smile Nico gave me was blinding. It was even more precious because he rarely smiled like that anymore. I felt my pulse quicken.

The next thing I knew, Nico had pulled me into another kiss. This one was demanding, like he was making up for lost time. He pushed me back until I was lying on the roof. Nico was half lying on my chest. His leg tangled with mine.

We didn’t break the kiss for a moment. Nico’s fingers tangled in my hair. My hands wrapped around his narrow hips to pull him closer. We both deepened the kiss. Desperate for more after so much ignored tension.

We kissed for what felt like forever. This was the best. Why hadn’t I admitted my feelings earlier?

“You’re thinking.” Nico complained. He nipped at my lip to punish me for not paying attention to him. I groaned into the kiss. Of course Nico would be a biter. And, of course, I’d find that incredibly hot.

“Sorry.” I murmured against his lips, running the tip of my tongue apologetically along his bottom lip. I wanted him to open to me again.

That’s when I heard a girl say, “But Octavin, are you sure we should be doing this? What if there’s someone around?”

We froze. Then we made the mistake of looking at each other. Nico put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. He was shaking with silent laughter too.

“Hush, sweetie.” Octavin said sleazily. “No one will find out. Now let’s have a little fun.”

We looked at each other again. Then we looked away quickly in a desperate attempt to not laugh harder.

That’s when the piles of gems that Hazel had brought to the roof of the temple gave way in a massive avalanche. The tiles beneath us broke off and we slid towards the ground.

“Shit.” Nico shouted, grabbing me as we went off the side of the roof.

At the last second I called a geyser of water from the ground to catch us. It slowed our fall, a little.

The landing still jarred me. Nico had fallen on top of me. So, I figured he was probably alright.

When I looked up, Octavin and the girl were looking at us in utter confusion. The girl blushed deeply while Octavin’s jaw hung open. Before I could figure out what he was thinking Nico got up and pulled me to my feet.

“Well, that’s our cue to leave.” He said quickly. He pulled me into the shadows with a mischievous grin on his face.

When we stopped traveling a million miles an hour, or however shadow travel worked, we were in my cabin. Nico leaned into me heavily.

“You okay, Nico?” I asked concerned.

“Yeah, but that’s enough shadow travel for one day I think.” He said sounding a little sleepy.

I pulled him over to lay on my bed with me. Nico lay down by me tentatively, like he wasn’t sure what to do now that we weren’t making out.

I arranged us so his head was resting on my chest. I wanted to be able to play with his hair. The long part was soft, but the short part was fun to run my hands over.

“Don’t you want to go back to the party?” Nico asked trying to sound upbeat. He could barely keep his eyes open. Of course, he’d shadow traveled with me four times in in a little over an hour and a half. I wasn’t as big as the Athena Parthenos but that was still a lot of work for one demigod.

“Nah. I’d rather take a nap with my boyfriend.” I said casually. Nico smiled softly in his sleep.

Ω

I woke up because my arm was asleep. Nico was curled up against me in a ball. His arm was thrown carelessly over my torso. His hair had fallen across his face. In the early morning light I could see the faded dusting of freckles across his nose. I brushed the hair out of his face so I could watch him sleep better.

Feeling my finger brush his cheek Nico stirred. He mumbled something about skeletons and his eyes blinked open.

“Hey.” I said gently, trying not to startle him. Sometimes waking up wasn’t so easy on demigods. Startling us when we’re asleep can be dangerous. I didn’t know if that was the case for Nico.

He looked at me in sleepy confusion before burying completely under the blankets. Nico’s face rubbed against my chest.

“Sleep.” He moaned unhappily.

“Sorry, Nico.” I said, pulling the blanked off his head. “We’ve got breakfast soon.”

He covered his face with his hands. Apparently Nico didn’t do mornings very well.

“Wanna sleep.” My now boyfriend slurred. “Am warm. Comfy.”

The word comfy was punctuated by Nico wrapping his arms around me. Which was nice, except it wasn’t helping my resolve to get out of bed.

We had to go face the camp after all. And wasn’t that going to be fun? With all the staring and whispering we were sure to get.

On second thought, maybe Nico had the right idea. I wriggled down into the blankets a bit and tucked my face into the crook of Nico’s neck.

“That’s good.” Nico mumbled, already falling asleep again. I let myself start to doze off.

The extra rest didn’t last long. I woke suddenly at the sound of the lock to the cabin clicking open. Riptide was already in my hand.

If it was the Stolls, I was going to drown them. They weren’t going to video tape me and Nico sleeping for blackmail purposes. They hadn’t done it to me and Annabeth either. It wasn’t happening. The sooner they got that through their heads the better for everyone.

The door swung open to reveal Reyna. Nico grumbled in his sleep when the door fell against the wall.

She closed it again quickly and came further into the room. I was about to ask Reyna what exactly she thought she was doing, but she was focused on Nico.

“Aright, di Angelo! Get up! We have stuff to do.” Reyna said loudly and, dare I say, brightly. Then she was ripping the blankets off us. Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t get up to anything more intense than kissing last night. With a horny pair of teenage boys it had been a real possibility, but Nico had been so exhausted.

Reyna smirked at me. “Obviously, your new boyfriend doesn’t know how to make you get up in the morning. I’m here to help out.”

“Go away Reyn’.” Nico grumbled, trying to hide his face against my t-shirt. “We’re sleeping.”

“I will haul your skinny butt out of that bed, Nico!” She retorted, grabbing his foot for good measure. I just sat back and watched the scene play out. I wasn’t one to say no to free entertainment. That is, until Nico brought me into it anyway.

“Percy.” He whined. “Make Reyn’ go away. I wanna sleep.”

“Hazel will actually kill you if you let him do that, Jackson.” Reyna warned. “She’s worried because Nico didn’t come back to the cabin last night. She stayed up for him in the Hades cabin. Now he’s missing breakfast. What I tell her about what I saw here depends entirely on if you help me.”

That got me moving. I sat up, bring Nico with me.

“Come on, Nico.” I coaxed when he slumped against me.

“No.” he grumbled back but he started to wake up a bit more.

Reyna sighed with annoyance. “Jackson, get your grumpy boyfriend to breakfast. I’m going to go tell Hazel that a search party isn’t necessary. Even though, most of your camp has figured that part out already.”

With those ominous words, Reyna left through the door she had picked open moments before.

Nico was going back to sleep.

“Oh, come on Nico.” I demanded. “Let’s get up.”

“I hate everything.” Nico grumbled, blinking blearily. However, he was sitting on his own now. I considered that a victory.

“No you don’t.” I said, kissing him lightly before pulling away. Our foreheads were still resting against each other. “I know for a fact that you don’t hate everything.”

“You sure about that?” Nico said slyly. He sounded a bit more awake now.

“Yeah.” I kissed him again. This time it was a little longer. At first Nico seemed content to let me kiss him. I slowly coaxed him into kissing me back.

Nico wrapped his arms around me and slid into my lap. His knees framed my hips. I moaned in appreciation and moved to place light kisses along his jaw.

“That’s nice.” Nico sighed when I began sucking on the sensitive skin below his ear.

“Yeah.” I murmured against his skin. I was careful not to suck so hard that I would leave a mark. I started to kiss down his neck. Nico began pulling at my hair.

“I can’t get enough of kissing you.” He complained before tugging my head back and hungrily smashing his lips against mine.

This time I found my hands wandering under the hem of his t-shirt to caress the skin of his abs. Nico grunted and leaned into my touch. I let my hands run to his back and up to his shoulders so I could pull Nico with me when I lay back down on my bed. Nico kissed me all the way through the position change.

I could do this all day.

Then I remembered that if we didn’t show for breakfast Hazel would kill me. I didn’t want that. I liked Hazel.

I gently rolled Nico off me and got up. “Sorry, Nico. I just remembered that Hazel can use that cavalry sword of hers. We can’t miss breakfast.”

“Not fair, Percy.” Nico groaned getting out of bed himself. I glanced over to see him stretch. His shirt rode up over jutting hip bones.

Nico smirked when he caught me staring. I turned around, paying careful attention to choosing a new shirt for the day.

When I looked into the drawer I nearly growled with annoyance. Connor and Travis Stoll had struck again. The Stolls had developed a prank they liked to play on me where they tie-dyed all of my camp shirts purple and orange. Somehow, they also got the camp design on each shirt to mix into a hybrid of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter’s logo. Basically, it looked awful.

I dug through my shirts. Hoping one had been missed by the Stolls. It didn’t look promising.

Nico wrapped his arms around me. I realized that his shoulders were bare. Meaning he didn’t have a shirt on. I leaned back into the embrace.

“Got anything black I can wear?” He asks casually. “My shirt smells like one of Mr. D’s parties vomited on it.”

I laughed and pulled out the shirt I got from that concert I went to with Laura. It was the only black thing I owned. It was tight on me anyways.

Nico pulled it over his head. It was a little baggy on his skinny frame, but not as big as my other shirts would be on him.

Resignedly, I pulled one of the tie-dye shirts over my head. Nico laughed when he saw the shirt.

I pouted at him and he leaned in for a quick kiss.

“I actually am hungry.” Nico admitted like it was a serious secret. He pulled away reluctantly.

I laughed and towed him out the door to face the camp with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's a morning post!
> 
> One more chapter left of The Love We Miss! Then you're going to have a while of radio silence from me while I work on Operation Save My Baby. But, I will get it finished and I will get it up here for yall!


	20. PERCY XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGHURHGHA! I forgot to post! Sorry guys, the impending finals week is obviously destroying my brain! (or maybe it was Captain America: The Winter Soldier? Am I the only one internally screaming over it? yeah?)
> 
> Okay enough talking. I'm sure y'all want to read the last chapter. So I'll let you get on to the actual post. Stuff about Operation Save My Baby at the end.

We were about to walk into the Dinning Pavilion when Thalia came down the steps. Hazel was with her. They seemed to be having a serious conversation.

Nico and I both froze. My first instinct was to put Nico behind me, to protect him. I even stepped forward a tiny step to do just that. The side glare he shot me told me he would shove me out of the way if I tried.

I had no idea how Thalia would react when she saw us. I was hoping that her first instinct wasn’t to call down a lightning strike like last time. In her defense we weren’t making out this time around.

Thalia turned towards us. I instinctively squared up into a fighting stance. Though, I did keep my arms loose by my sides. Beside me Nico did the same thing.

I saw the second she registered that we were there. A second later her face fell when she realized we were prepared for a fight.

She approached us slowly, to let us know she wasn’t about to attack again. Nico and I relaxed, a little. We all watched each other warily.

“Thalia.” Nico said coldly. Like he wanted nothing more than to push past her and leave her here. He really didn’t like it that she had nearly killed us.

“Hey, Thalia.” I said, trying to offer her the chance to talk it out with us.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jason edge down the steps of the Dinning Pavilion, ready to intervene if necessary.

No one said anything. The quiet was so intense I could almost hear individual conversations happening in the Dining Pavilion. It seemed like a world away.

Finally, Hazel sighed and reached out for Thalia’s wrist. She gave it a minute shake. “Staring at them isn’t going to fix this, Thalia.”

Thalia sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

Nico and I watched her expectantly.

“So, trying to kill you guys was uncalled for.” Thalia said carefully.

“No, really?” Nico said acidly.

I reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. A gentle way of telling him I wanted to hear her out. Nico threaded his fingers in mine and relaxed a little bit. He was still shooting Thalia a look that could kill though. Which was a bit worrisome with him being a child of the Underworld and all.

Thalia hung her head. “I was upset about a lot of things. But, violence wasn’t the way to deal with it. I’m sorry for calling lightning down on you Percy. And for what I said to you Nico. I was wrong.”

She was kicking at the ground awkwardly, like she didn’t want to have to have this conversation.

“Can you tell us why you did it then?” I asked.

“I’m sick of being left out Percy.” Thalia snapped. “I mean I know I’m not easy to get a hold of, but no one told me anything. No one contacted me about Annabeth, or that my baby brother got kicked out of both camps, or that you and Nico are fucking.”

Hazel gasped and fanned herself, aghast that Thalia would say it so bluntly. Then she shot a glare at me for corrupting her brother. Something I hadn’t even done, yet.

“Dating.” Nico corrected suddenly. His face was bright red. “We’re dating.”

Thalia gave Nico a look that clearly said he had missed the point.

“We tried to contact you Thals.” Jason said, coming over to us. “About Annabeth, we did try. We couldn’t reach you. I even searched for you and couldn’t fine you. And there was a war about to start. We had to deal with that.”

“We should have done better though.” I said, making it clear we didn’t completely blame Thalia.

“We’re all going to have to better.” Thalia sighed crossing her arms. “I wish I had a way to stay available to you guys. Like a cell phone or something.”

“No, Thalia. That’s really dangerous.” Jason said, dismissing the idea quickly.

Nico bumped shoulders with me. “Perce, didn’t Annabeth’s phone have some anti-monster thing in it that Daedalus designed.”

“Yeah,” I said thoughtfully. “but the laptops gone and Annabeth can’t help us make another.”

“I’m not looking for mass reproduction, Percy.” Nico chided me. “You still have her phone, right?”

I had no idea what he was getting at.

“Yeah, it’s in a box of her stuff that I kept.” I shrugged awkwardly. The looks I was getting made me feel like everyone pitied me. I didn’t want that.

“Could you give it to Thalia?” He asked me carefully.

I guess he didn’t want to take something important.

I didn’t mind. Giving the phone to Thalia was way more important than me keeping it for the sake of remembering Wise Girl. I’d always remember Annabeth. Maybe having something that had belonged to Annabeth would help Thalia deal with her death.

“Sure.” I said easily. “Do you want it, Thalia.”

Thalia’s face brightened a little. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” I said.

At that same moment a grinning Jason said, “I didn’t know you were so smart, Death Breath.”

Nico scoffed. “Maybe I don’t tell you everything, Jason.”

“Sure you do!” Jason said. “You tell me everything. I mean, I was the first to know you liked Percy.”

“Which I still think is very unfair.” Hazel threw in. Feeling like she could join the discussion now that we weren’t working old problems out.

“It’s only because Cupid is an ass.” Nico informed Jason. He frowned at some memory.

“You met Cupid?” I asked, surprised. I agreed whole heartedly with Nico’s opinion of the guy. I just wondered when that had happened.

Leaning into me, Nico sighed. “Yeah, back in Athens during the war. He made me out myself to Jason. Stupid. Godly. Jerk.”

“I nearly punched Cupid when I met him on Olympus.” I offered. “He kept going on about how his arrows made people see sense. And that that was why he shot me.”

I suddenly realized that Cupid had meant that I hadn’t realized that Nico loved me. Well, being right didn’t keep the love god from being a jerk.

I didn’t let myself pause in what I was saying. “And well, with Wise Girl gone, I guess I didn’t approve of his meddling.”

“The gods always meddle.” Thalia said. “It’s annoying.”

That got us all laughing because it was true.

When I’d gotten some control over myself I looked up to see Leo running towards us.

“Guys!” He yelled. “We’ve got a trip to plan. I kind of know how to get Calypso. But, I need help.”

“That’s great Leo! I’m in.” Jason called back.

“Of course we’ll help!” Hazel yelled over him.

I grinned at Leo, happy that Calypso wouldn’t be left alone for another thousand years, and said, “Bring your plans to the Dinning Pavilion and we can discuss it after breakfast.”

“Thanks!” Leo yelled before running back towards Bunker 9.

Nico shot me a look like he didn’t think I was being very supportive.

“What? I’m hungry!” I protested.

Nico rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist.

“You should feed your boyfriend,” Thalia teased him. “before he starts trying to eat things that aren’t really food.”

“Thalia.” I whined. I’d never done that kind of thing. That was Grover and apparently Jason sometimes. Why was she suggesting I would?

My stomach growled.

“Alright. Alright.” Nico grumbled, “Is anyone else coming?”

“Me.” Hazel said. She stepped between us and took our arms. “And we’re going to have a long talk about your behavior. I was worried sick.”

She led us into the Dinning Pavilion, lecturing us about responsible dating the entire way in.

**___________Ω__________**

Two nights later Nico sat with me at the campfire. It was May, but the evenings were still rather cold. It wasn’t long before Nico and I had huddled together for warmth. I didn’t really realize we were cuddling until Thalia pointed it out.

“I’m not sure if you guys are adorable, or one of those gross cuddly couples.” She said wrinkling her nose at us. Her eyes were bright with laughter.

I scowled at her and pulled Nico closer to me.

All throughout the sing-along the Aphrodite cabin alternated between glaring at us for being off the market and cooing over how cute Nico and I were. Piper just spread her hands helplessly when I said her siblings were being weird.

“I can’t stop them.” The cabin’s leader said cheerfully.

In the upper parts of the Amphitheater Connor and Travis had a booming business going. They were paying out money for bets that most of the camp were in on. Apparently the Running Bet Book had about twelve different bets about how two Big Three kids could get together. Now that Nico and I were dating, people were able to collect.

Nico tilted his head back to whisper in my ear, “Am I the only one who wants to know what those bets are about?”

I shook my head, “No. I’ve heard lots of things, which big three kids would pair off, when, that sort of thing. A surprising number of them were about whether or not the couple would be gay, or some variation of that.”

My boyfriend groaned and moved closer to me, like I was his personal shield against stupid bets.

Nico was more physical than I had expected him to be when he was dating someone. It surprised me, but in a good way. I loved that I could randomly touch him whenever I wanted. Just to remind myself he was there. Maybe it was the same for Nico.

The Apollo cabin was wrapping up the sing-along. Some people were already starting to leave the Amphitheater.

“Do you want to get out of here?” I asked hesitantly.

Nico sat up a bit so he could look at me. “Are you asking me to go back to your cabin, Percy?”

“I liked you sleeping over a few nights ago.” I admitted. “It was nice.”

A puff of air tickled my cheek with Nico’s huff of laughter. He was watching me from under his eyelashes. The corner of his mouth was quirked up in a mischievous smile. “Okay, Perce. I’ll stay over.”

We left with a group of Hephaestus kids. They were talking about the money they had collected on the bets. It was a fairly large amount. I wished I had been let in on the bet.

We broke away from the group and headed towards the Poseidon cabin. I wrapped my arm around Nico as we walked.

Without any warning, Nico pushed me a tree to kiss me. His arms wound around my waist and his leg slotted between mine.

I should probably have warned him people could see us. But I was too busy kissing back. My thumbs slid through his belt loops to pull him closer.

Nico moaned needily. He kissed me deeper and pushed me harder into the tree. Or that’s what I thought he was doing. I never felt the sharp press of bark in my back though. I fell back. It felt like I was going a million miles per hour. Then I was lying on my bed in Cabin Three.

Nico was crawling over me. A predatory gleam in his eyes made me shiver with desire.

“Walking took too long.” Nico explained as he settled on my chest. He ran his hands up and down my arms, carefully exploring my skin with his nimble fingers.

“Shadow travel is definitely faster.” I agreed senselessly, leaning up towards Nico to kiss him again. Right now I felt like I could be with Nico a thousand years and never get tired of kissing him, of tasting him.

The moment our lips connected Nico surged forward to roughly deepen the kiss, engulfing me in the smell of ash and something musky. I moaned appreciatively. Did I mention I really loved kissing Nico.

I pulled him on top of me by framing his skinny hips with my hands. The feel of his slim frame fitting perfectly against my palms alluring in a way I’d never imagined.

When Nico was where I wanted him I refused to let him go. If my grip was a little stronger than was strictly necessary? Well, Nico didn’t seem to mind.

Still kissing me, Nico fisted his hands in the hem of my T-shirt. His fingers danced along the edge timidly like they wanted to sneak underneath the fabric. He held back though, like he was unsure if I would be okay with that.

Luckily, there was an easy solution to Nico’s dilemma. I sat up and tugged my shirt over my head and off. I didn’t pay attention to where it landed. I went back to kissing Nico immediately, not wanting to lose the feel of him.

Nico pulled back enough to look down at my exposed skin. His eyes widened and then his devilish mouth was on me. Nico started kissing down my neck towards my chest, leaving a trail of very light bites on my collar bone. I arched against him silently begging for more.

It wasn’t enough though. I wanted to feel Nico’s skin as well. My hands skimmed along the edge of Nico’s loaned shirt. Silently, asking for his permission.

“Alright.” Nico breathed against my collar bone. He was sucking at the sensitive skin there, trying his hardest to leave a lasting mark.

I gently pulled his shirt over his head. The skin I revealed was olive toned but pale from never seeing the sun.

My hands ghosted over Nico. Lightly, I caressed all the ridges and valleys of muscle on his chest and stomach.

Nico had a surprising amount of muscle on his skinny frame. I wanted to memorize the contour of every one of them with my fingers and mouth. There was an inviting dusting of dark hair on his stomach that crept below the waist of his jeans.

“You’re amazing.” I exhaled, pulling Nico in for another passionate kiss.

My hands trailed down to pop open the button on Nico’s black jeans and slide the zipper down. Nico groaned as my hand pressed against the too tight front of his jeans. He lifted his hips so I could slide the black fabric down and off revealing his boxers.

“Paranorman. Really, Nico?” I asked tugging on his boxers playfully.

Nico blushed. “It’s a good movie.”

Smiling at Nico’s movie choices I started to take off his boxers too but Nico stopped me. His eyes went wide with alarm.

“Don’t.” He snapped.

I stopped and frowned in confusion. Had I pushed too hard? I wanted to try to sooth him but didn’t want to make him feel pressured into anything.

Nico bent forward to rest his forehead against my shoulder. Breathing in deeply he relaxed a little.

“I’m not.” He started quietly, like a confession. He changed what he was trying to say halfway through. “Just, not that. Not yet.”

My hands slid back up Nico’s back, trying to get him to relax more. I wrapped one arm around his waist comfortingly. My other hand rested between his shoulders. I caressed along the back of his neck with my thumb.

“It’s okay Nico.” I reassured him softly. “We don’t have to do anything we’re not ready for.”

I waited for Nico to tell me where he wanted this to go. The demanding ache of my cock made me want to do something. But I wasn’t going to pressure Nico into doing more than he was comfortable with. I cared about him way too much to do that.

Nico nuzzled against my neck. His hips rocked slightly against my thigh. When he did it again his thigh brushed against my sensitive cock.

“Nico.” I growled feeling myself get harder. “That’s not going to help me want to stop.”

“Too bad.” Nico teased. He did it again.

That gave me an idea. I grabbed his hips and rolled him off of me. Now we were on our sides facing each other. I rested my hand along Nico’s jaw urging him to look at me.

“Are you okay with this?” I asked, rolling my hips against his to make myself perfectly clear.

Nico blushed, but said, “Yeah.”

I did it again and he moaned and arched into me revealing the long lines of his neck. “Fuck. That’s good.”

That was all I needed to hear. I rolled over on to my back and pulled my shorts down. I left my boxers on though.

Nico crawled back over me before I had even kicked my shorts off.

I pulled him into another kiss. This one was deep and sloppy. My hands roamed over the exposed skin of his chest and back. I was just so fascinated by how muscular his skinny frame was.

Nico straddled my hips, but didn’t do anything but run his hands over my chest and abs. Every time he brushed my nipple a jolt of pleasure went straight to my cock, making me want more.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and thrust my hips up against Nico, encouraging him to move.

“Please, Nico.” I begged trying to find any kind of friction.

Pleasure flowed up my spine when he finally rocked against me.

“Yeah.” I gasped, pushing his hips down forcefully to find more friction.

Nico moaned at my rough treatment but never stopped moving against me.

Our rhythm quickened until Nico was moaning against my lips with every roll of his hips. I could tell he was close. I was too.

“Come on Nico.” I gasped into the kiss we hadn’t broken. My fingers were now threaded through his hair.

“Percy.” Nico whimpered.

“Yeah, Nico.” I gasped thrusting up just as he pressed down. My vision sparked with ecstasy.

“Gonna, oh, Percy.” Nico cried out. He thrust against me erratically a couple more times before arching against me with the force of his orgasm. The long line of his neck begged to be kissed. But I couldn’t be distracted. I was so close.

I rolled Nico over while he came, seeking my own release. I thrust against Nico a couple more time before my own orgasm hit me my like a tsunami. I groaned Nico’s name as I came. When it was over I collapsed on top of him.

While I came down from my orgasm, Nico pulled me down next to him and wrapped his arms around me. Mumbling a possessive “mine” I didn’t think I was supposed to hear. It made me feel warm anyways.Like I'd finally found a home I hadn't realized I was looking for.

I kissed him on the forehead and pulled the covers up around us. I drifted off to sleep holding Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Hope you liked it! And thank you all so much for all the awesome kudos, bookmarks and especially your comments. No really, they mean the world to me. Thank you.
> 
> The next story is, as previously mentioned, Operation Save My Baby. I'll give you three guess whose being saved. Fair warning it's going to be smuttier than The Love We Miss. But just as fluffy/dramatic as ever.
> 
> I don't know when OSMB is going live though. I kind of have a strict policy about finishing the entirety of the actual story (minus editing) before I start posting. This is for a million reasons that I will happily get into if you care to ask but won't bother everyone else with. 
> 
> Anywhoo, I'm only on chapter 13 of what may be 24 or more. So, it's going to be in the Summer at least. But I'm going to be working on it as hard as I can. I will get it out to you as soon as I can. 
> 
> Feel free to stop but on my tumblr using the same name (http://awanderingmusefic.tumblr.com/) during the break! Maybe I'll give status reports every two weeks for anybody who wants them. 
> 
> May the 4th be with you! And again, Thanks for reading!


	21. Operation Save My Baby Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would pop by to let everyone who had followed The Love We Miss know that part 2, Operation Save My Baby, is FINALLY posting. You know, if you're interested? Anyways the preview on chapter 1 is below. 
> 
> I update Operation Save My Baby on Sundays...so Chapter 2 will be up at the end of the weekend. See you soon!

I hauled a very grumpy Nico onto the lake shore with me. The rocky beach pressed comfortingly into my bare feet. Giggling Naiads pulled themselves onto the dock and waved at us.

Nico scowled at them when they blew kisses our direction. I ignored them and pulled Nico to me. Facing my boyfriend, I carefully unzipped his hoodie and pushed the faded black fabric off his shoulders. The hoodie fell to the ground.

“Do we have to do this?” Nico asked petulantly. I knew he wasn’t completely against it because he pulled his AFI t-shirt over his head.

Smiling, I pulled my own camp t-shirt off.

“Yes.” I said, using a tone of voice that brooked no argument. “Now, loose the shoes.”

Nico toed off his ragged Converse. For the short walk to the lake he hadn’t worn any socks.

“Happy?” Nico asked, showing me that he was only in his board shorts. They were dark gray, with an intricate silver skull design on his left thigh. The board shorts hung low on his hips, revealing the top of his hip bones.

Nico looked really hot in swimwear. Letting my eyes trail slowly back up Nico’s chest I smirked at him. Nico blushed when he realized I was checking him out.

“Yeah, I’m happy.” I said.

Without warning him, I grabbed Nico’s shoulders and steered him towards the water. The water that lapped against my skin was cool, but not unbearably cold. It was June after all.

The water was up to my knees when Nico stopped walking. I bumped into him gently.

“You have to go deeper if we’re going to swim, Nico.” I murmured. I was finally getting around to those swim lessons I had promised Nico several months ago. It wasn’t entirely my fault we hadn’t done it earlier. Nico was very good at evading things he didn’t want to do. Even when he needed to do them.

Nico’s fingers dug into my arm. “How about we don’t?”

“Nico.” I growled low in his ear making him shiver. “You need to learn this. Please, for me.”

Nico took a steadying breath, but didn’t say anything.

“I won’t let anything bad happen.” I continued, reassuring him. “I’m practically a sea god myself. You’re safe with me.”

That didn’t seem to have much effect.

I tried again. “I’ll hold on to you until you feel safe. I won’t let go even a little bit, okay?”

Nico sighed and turned to face me. “You really want me to do this don’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” I said seriously. “I mean, I don’t expect you to go swimming all the time or anything. I just want you to be able to save yourself if you find yourself in the middle of deep water.”

Nico exhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around me. “Fine.”


	22. DON'T PANIC!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just leaving a note here so it's said somewhere. Yes, Operation Save My Baby was temporarily deleted. I have some major edits to do so it fits in with where I want to go next. Also as I've grown older it and i have developed some...ideological differences that must be fixed. So I took it down for now...Here be appeased by a sneak peak chapter to a thing that has nothing to do with the Ways of Love series at all.

THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE WAYS OF LOVE SERIES JUST FYIII

NICO 2: My Not-So-Dead Crush Crashes an Important Meeting

I wrap my freezing hands around my large hot chocolate hoping to sap some of the warmth from the cup. It’s not that cold out really, only sixty. But for some reasons it’s freezing to me. It may have to do with the fact that my sister and I are sitting outside on the Starbucks deck. Instead of in the nice heating provided inside the store.

I mean I know why we’re out here. It’s so the mortals crowding the store don’t over hear the meeting that’s about to take place and freak out if we start mentioning monsters. Still I really wished I could go in. My hands were cold.

“Where’s your gloves Nico?” Hazel asks looking pointedly at the tight grip I have on my mug. Her eyes even more discerning at eighteen than they were at thirteen before the Giant War. 

I sigh, but answer truthfully. Hazel would know if I were lying and she would not be pleased with me. “All my gloves were actually Will’s gloves.” I say honestly. “So he took them with him when left for Uzbekistan.”

My sister gives me a sympathetic look that I don’t want. Will had been my boyfriend off and on for four years. We should have been forever. 

But, our relationship had been on the rocks in the months leading up to his decision to accept an internship with Doctors without Borders. I wasn’t overly surprised when he suggested that we take a break while he was gone. I didn’t have any illusions that I’d be getting him back, and I was mostly convinced that it was for the best.

A large shadow passing over me startles me from my darkening thoughts. A soft pair of black gloves land in my lap and a deep voice says, “I had a feeling you’d need these.”

I tip my head back to see Walt standing behind me. A big grin spread across his normally stoic face. “Hazel’s expression tells me I wasn’t wrong.” He continues, gesturing for me to put the gloves on already. 

I wasn’t above accepting the gift. Besides Walt looked comfortable enough with his hands shoved in his customary biker jacket. My old beat up aviator’s pockets were too shallow to contain all of my large hands anymore.

“Walt!” Hazel exclaims, satisfied that I was now taken care of. My sister hurriedly gets up from her chair to step forward and kiss Walt on cheek in greeting. It was a 40’s habit my sister had never managed to drop. I knew that most people, including Walt, found it endearing.

That didn’t mean the Magician was above teasing her for it. “Now, now Hazel.” Walt chastises with a chuckle. “Watch it, or you’ll make Sadie jealous.”

“I would have to meet your Sadie to make her jealous, Walt.” Hazel replies easily while she returns to her seat.

“I thought we’d decided that that wasn’t a good idea.” Sam says appearing for nowhere. None of us reacted to her sudden appearance. Turning up unexpectedly was kind of a normal thing for the four of us. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t dream.” Hazel replies getting back up to give Sam a hug. “Come in with me. We’ll get you and Walt drinks and I can get Nico a refill on his hot chocolate.”

The girls go in and Walt drops into the seat next to mine. We sit in companionable silence for a moment before Walt feels the need to fill it. “So, um, kill any cool monsters lately.”

I smirk at the question and shake my head. “No, it’s been really quiet.” 

Walt nods seriously. “Same for us. It’s starting to worry Carter. He thinks it means something big is coming. The only reassurance is that nobody has had any dreams. You know?”

“Yes.” I say honestly. “It is concerning. But maybe we’re finally getting a well-deserved break?”

Walt raises an eyebrow at me as if to ask me if I seriously meant that. I had to admit he had a point. Godlings never got a break.

We go back to sitting in companionable silence when the girls return with steaming drinks for everybody. It’s a good thing too as I’ve just finished my hot chocolate. 

Hazel takes one look at Walt and I before a mischievous grin spreads across her face. She says, “Why so serious fellas?” and she bursts into laughter at her own joke. 

I never should have let her watch Batman. Never mind that it had been Frank’s idea anyways. Rolling my eyes, I pass Walt his plain coffee while Hazel composes herself and sits back down.

“We were just discussing how quiet it’s been.” I inform the girls, since that was the reason for us gathering in the first place. We usually avoided meeting all at once. It wasn’t worth drawing the attention of monsters from every pantheon. “What about you Sam? Are the Nordic monsters behaving?”

“Yes, actually.” Sam confirmed warily. “Magnus and I were talking about it last night. Even Ratatoskr is being oddly quiet.”

“I know Nico already knows this, but Jason is about ready to have the camps start sending out quests specifically to find trouble. That’s how quiet it’s been. He’s convinced the monsters are up to something.” Hazel offers to the group.

“Can’t say I disagree, Carter is of the same mind.” Walt says, “But what can we do about it?”

I’d been over this in my head over and over again. The truth was there wasn’t much we could do. “All we can do right now is keep an eye out and stay in touch.” I tell the group, emphasizing the last point.

Sam nods. “Agreed.”

“We should meet again in a month or so.” Walt says. “Just to make sure there hasn’t been any updates to the situation.”

We all agree to that and Sam gets back up. “Well if that’s all, I have Valkyrie duties I should attend too.” 

“Oh, Sam.” Hazel sighs disappointedly. “Do you really have to leave so soon? We rarely get to talk.”

Sam smiles and leans down to give Hazel hug. “Sorry, but unless we’ve got more business to discuss I have souls to shepherd to Valhalla.”

“At least let one of us see you off.” Walt intones calmly.

Sam opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by a really loud crash and a car alarm. It’s the kind of noise that means trouble but not necessarily our kind of trouble. The four of us listen carefully anyways.

Then an oddly familiar man’s voice echoes down the street. “Gas leak! Everybody move a safe distance away!”

The mortals react instantly by panicking but streaming out of the area. The four of us aren’t tricked by the Mist and are therefore capable of realizing that gas leaks don’t crash or set off car alarms.

“Well, I think we found that trouble we’ve all been wondering about.” Sam says pulling out her bone steel spear. The rest of us are also getting up and drawing our weapons as she continues, “Let’s go check it out.”

Trouble was the strangest monster I have ever seen. It had a lion’s body with a fire breathing dragon head and crab claws extending from its back like a weird set of wings. The creature was crouched low as if preparing to pounce on something in front of us.

“What the Helheim is that?” Sam asked sounding a little awed. The thing was huge. Not as large as a giant but still huge.

Just then that voice spoke again, yelling “Come on Ugly! What are you waiting for?”

I felt like goading this monster wasn’t the smartest move. But, maybe the person on the other side of it knew something I didn’t. If the guy wanted the monster to attack it worked beautifully. It crouched low and pounced forward. It was an incredible thing to watch. I’d never seen a beast move so gracefully.

I was about to suggest that we help out when the guy fighting the beast barrels into Walt. It felt like I was the one who had been smacked into though. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing and yet I couldn’t breathe. I had never stopped looking for him completely.

Looking up at Walt was Percy Jackson, who had died four years ago. If you left out the myriad of probably sever injuries he seemed to be suffering from, Percy hadn’t aged a day. 

Then things got weirder. Something passed over Walt’s face. The expression that let you know you were now dealing directly with Anubis. “Mom?” The young god asks in confusion staring at Percy. At the same time Hazel shrieks Percy’s name and Sam points accusingly at him and growls, “You!”

Percy shakes himself and says, “Sorry guys, can’t talk yet gotta kill Crabby.” 

As if that was some kind of cue, the monster realizes that Percy went under it and spins around and spews fire at us. I grab Sam and Percy and press us all low to the ground. When I look up Walt and Hazel are holding a combined shield above our heads. I knew they had been working on strengthening each other’s magic. I didn’t realize how glad I’d be for it though.

The monster continues breathing fire at us, while the joint shield held, the heat was leaking through. “Do you have anything that can help?” Percy demands look directly at Sam.

The question seems to blindside the Valkyrie for a moment. But finally she stumbles across an answer. Touching the green fabric covering her head she says, “My hijab. But it’s is meant for hiding and it’s not big enough to cover us all.”

“Throw it into the Shield.” Percy insists.

Looking like she is certain that Percy is crazy, Samirah throws her hijab into the shield. 

The green cloth expands to cover all of us like a tent. The relief from the heat is immediate. What’s even cooler is that when the monster pounces on us, the shield continues to hold.

“I can’t hold this for long.” Hazel warns. Next to her Walt nods in agreement. “Percy how do we kill this thing?”

“By combining powers.” Percy says. Even as he speaks he sags like he has no energy left. “That monster is a creation of Ymir, Apophis and Tartus come straight from the sea of chaos. Only Hybridized magic can kill it.”

“That would be you then.” Walt says with a sense of certainty that I find devastating.

Percy is shaking his head emphatically. “I’m going to need your help.” He says, “Last time I killed one of these things on my own I ended up in The Gap.”

Sam gasps in horror. I wasn’t clear on what Percy was trying to communicate to us though. Percy smirks, that awful self-depreciating smirk he has, and says, “That’s the Sea of Chaos or Abyss to you non-Vikings.” 

“The shield is going to fail!” Hazel reminds Percy urgently. Taking a way our opportunity to feel shock at Percy’s terrible revelation.

“Look if everyone can get a deadly hit on it or combine magic, we should get it killed without anyone dying.”

“Anything else we need to know before we scatter?” Walt asks implying that he was dropping the shield soon. Above us the monster roared with anticipation.

“Yeah, it’s part Neman Lion.” Percy says with brutal honesty. “That hide is impenetrable.”

“Now!” Hazel yells as the shield fails and Sam’s hijab flutters back down. We all break apart like pool balls on a billiards table. Everyone dives behind the cars lining the street. 

The monster begins to advance so I summon a skeleton army to buy us some time. Twenty dead warriors erupt from the ground. Crowding around the monsters feet they keep it distracted long enough for me to sprint across the street to Percy. Hopefully I can get useful information out of him to kill this thing.

I don’t get to ask though. The monster is easily turning my warriors to bone dust. Each time one of them is crushed feels like getting hit myself. It hurts, but I muscle through it and focus on finding Percy.

From a car over I hear Sam mutter something. I’m not sure what she did but I can feel my skeleton army strengthen. The monster stops being able to smash them as easily, because it can’t quite seem to be able to catch them. 

I take the monsters distraction to risk raising my head above the car I am crouched behind. I stand just in time to see Walt spring across the street. He’s flinging amulets around skeletal necks. Now about five of my skeletons have protection amulets hanging between their ribs.

Walt ends his mad dash by diving behind my car. The large magician grins maniacally over my shoulder and says, “How’s that for combined magic?”

I glance behind me and nearly have a heart attack because Percy is practically on top of me. 

He looks the formation of skeletons over with a critical eye and says, “Good enough.” Then Percy grips my shoulder so that I look him in the eye and says. “I’m going to need you to go for the kill, okay?”

I want to protest that I’m a year older than him now. I want to do anything but go back to doing whatever Percy says just because it’s Percy. But we’re in the middle of a battle and in this particular case Percy probably does know best.

I nod once curtly. “What do you need?” 

Percy grins crazily and says, “I’m going to distract it. You have your army surprise it with death.”

I can’t help the amused snort that escapes from my nose. Percy has always been able to say the stupidest things at the worst moments. I hate that after five years of declaring myself over him it’s still endearing.

I don’t get to laugh for long because Percy is vaulting over the car with Riptide raised in one hand. He’s screams, “Cover me Hazel!” before he charges the beast. Percy isn’t so crazy as to charge a monster with only a sword. Especially something that I get the feeling he’s been fighting for a while. 

As he ran through my skeletons he yelled an odd word. It sounds a lot like Nimh, but that can’t be right. I’m almost positive that this fight has nothing to do with scientifically enhanced lab rats.  
To prove my point jets of water spurt from the ground hitting the monster in the eyes blinding it. Percy makes it footing weak by freezing the water beneath the monsters feet.

Percy is giving me a perfect opening and I take it. With a little push of my will two of the skeleton warriors start scaling the buildings on either side of the monster. 

Hazel must be taking Percy’s request for help seriously because suddenly there are four Percy’s running around. I’m just as confused as the monster about which one is the real one. It swerves its body this way and that as it confusedly tries to kill Percy.

Each time it pounces it just misses Percy and his magical body doubles, who dance out of the way with a laugh. Percy has always been good at fighting, but now it’s like watching performance art. Even Walt seems a little awed by what he is seeing and I know he’s seeing the fight through Anubis’s ancient eyes.

Then one of the climbing skeletons slip. Its bones grate against brick and the monsters attention snaps to it. It snarls and opens its mouth to char broil the skeleton before beginning to turn its head towards the other one. The Skeleton only has a few more feet to climb before it will be even with the monsters head, but it will never make it in time.

“Hey Ugly! Did you forget me?” Percy, the real Percy, yells recklessly. He hurls a rock he found at the things head. The monster returns its attention to him and roars. As it lunges for Percy the skeleton warrior drops grabbing on to one of the crab claw spikes and climbing on to its head.

A lion claw nearly impales Percy. He raises Riptide and gives the monster a surprise nail trim before pivoting away. The Monster opens its mouth to howl with rage.

It doesn’t realize its mistake until way too late. The skeleton warrior swings towards the things mouth and slices the monsters dragon throat from the inside. The monster instantly turns into a pile of sand and monster dust, but it doesn’t fade like normal.

Slowly I rise to my feet with Walt and walk towards what is left of the Monster. Percy is laughing. It’s not the good kind of laughter. It’s the kind of laugh that means someone has been through too much and is losing it just a little bit. In a way it is almost worse than watching him cry.

I watch as Hazel approaches him cautiously. “Percy?” she asks, using the calming voice she might use on one of Camp Jupiter’s spooked Unicorns. “It’s going to be okay.”

I feel rather helpless as Percy keeps laughing and Hazel keeps trying to sooth him. He’s holding his sides like they’re causing him pain. He doesn’t say anything but I know we need to get him to calm down before we can tend to his wounds.

I don’t do anything because I don’t know what I can do that won’t make it worse. Even Sam is hanging back though she clearly knows him too. I don’t know Sam to be someone to stand by while someone is suffering. 

After horrifically long moments Percy begins to calm down. “Hazel?” He asks clearly confused by something.

“It’s okay, Percy.” Hazel says again finally feeling like it’s probably okay to touch him she reaches out to rest a hand on his arm. “You’re alright.”

Percy’s frown deepens and he says, “You’re my age.” Then his eyes roll up in the back of his head and his knees buckle. Hazel catches him and carefully lowers him to the ground. She looks up at me with wide worried eyes. 

That’s when I realize there’s blood seeping through his shirt. Walt curses and moves forward with his magicians bag. For some reason he carries an unholy amount of bandages around. This is the first time I’ve been grateful for it. 

“We need to get him medical attention.” Hazel says insistently. I’m not going to disagree with her. 

“We can take him to Piper.” I suggest after a moments thought. “She’ll at least have medical supplies and her home isn’t too far away.”

“Anywhere is good as long as he’s seen to now.” Sam says eyeing the slowly growing spots of blood on Percy’s shirt. Walt is bandaging them as quickly as he can but I’m sure that Percy is going to need stiches and probably a hospital. Or the more likely scenario of a ton of ambrosia, water, and whatever medical help Sam and Walt can provide.

“Does anyone have a phone?” Hazel asks. “We should let Piper know we’re coming at least.”

I nod in agreement and Sam hands me her phone. I have Jason and Pipers home number memorized so it’s not hard to call her. She picks up on the second ring.

“This is Piper.” She says sounding confident and a little cold. Being the child of a movie star means she occasionally gets calls from persistent journalists. 

“Piper, its Nico.” I say trying to let her hear the urgency of our situation in my voice. Walt finishes doing what he can for Percy and picks him up. I understand that he intends to start walking to wherever we are going. Hazel leads the way.

“Nico? Hi. What can I do for you? Jason isn’t in today.” Piper starts to explain why, but I really don’t have time to chat. Percy is dying, again apparently.

“Piper. I have a- well I have a situation and I need your help.” I say haltingly.

I hear my friend shift the phone and she says without hesitation. “Sure. What do you need?”

“It sounds insane.” I warn her before stating the facts of our situation. “I’ll explain the details later, but I and some friends just got out of a fight with a monster that shouldn’t exist. It would have killed us but, well we had help.”

I pause not being able to say that Percy is alive. It seems completely impossible. I’d personally looked for his soul all over the Underworld so Annabeth could at least have that closure. So that I could have that closure. I’d never found him.

I have to let Piper to know what is going on so she can help us. So I say. “It was Percy, who helped us. Gods I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. He’s alive and he’s dying from injuries he sustained before the fight.”  
Piper is quiet for a long moment. Somehow we are already turning down here street. Her house is several blocks away now. 

When I feel certain that Piper is going to argue, she surprises me. “Okay, what do you need?”

“Water.” I state. “Fill a tub or something. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Piper agrees. “Be safe. See you soon.” Then she hangs up, presumably to fill her tub. 

I have to run a little to catch up with the others. Once I do I hand Sam her phone.

She looks over at me with a raised eyebrow and says, “Fill a tub with water?”

“It heals him.” I tell her but don’t really get to explain further because we reach our destination. Piper is standing worriedly on the steps to her building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about why I deleted OSMB or maybe about what this weird chapter is just come by my tumblr. I'm awanderingmuse-assemble. See ya soon folks!
> 
> Really come talk to me about this sneak peak I'm stuuuuccccckkkkkkk. lol


End file.
